Crisis On Infinite Earths (Kara G P)
by LaureenAileen
Summary: Lo inevitable ha llegado. La crisis en tierras infinitas genera caos, destruyendo y condenando todo lo conocido, lo que se llegó a tener. Los héroes deben unir fuerzas para salvar el multiverso. Kara se verá enfrentando sus peores temores. Perdidas de seres queridos y una lucha, la lucha por el ser que más le importa en todos los universos. Lena Luthor. (Kara G!P) Supercorp
1. Prólogo

Al principio, había solo una. Una sola infinitud negra. Luego la infinitud se liberó y finalmente, la oscuridad salió, llenándola de vida... Con el multiverso.

Toda existencia, multiplicada por posibilidad. Y se extendió ante el espacio y el tiempo en medida infinita. Las civilizaciones se levantaron y cayeron. Y se levantaron nuevamente a través de la extensión de la realidad. La vida. Un precioso regalo que persevera ante cada obstáculo, hasta que, finalmente, nació la era de los héroes.

El caos. El enemigo constante de la vida, mantenido a raya por defensores de todo el multiverso. Uniendo fuerzas para luchar en nombre de toda la creación. Se encontraron justo a tiempo. Porque ahora todo el multiverso está por ser atacado.

Una fuerza malévola está implicada y está impulsada por un objetivo singular. La destrucción de todo lo que existe.

Lo he planificado, hay quienes dicen que he conspirado, pero el tiempo de preparación ha terminado.

La crisis ha llegado. Y todos... tienen alguien por quién mantenerse vivo. Y por quién luchar.


	2. Capítulo 1

_Tierra 38, National City _

***Kara Pov.***

—¡El fin del mundo nos está pisando los talones! —Decía el hombre mientras sostenía su pancarta y gritaba a todo el que pasaba a su lado en medio de la plaza—. ¡Pronto, no serán sino polvo, retorciéndose y pudriéndose en la muerte del espacio! ¡Ni siquiera Supergirl los salvará de…!

Dejó de gritar en tanto escuchó el gruñido del dragón. Había estado buscándolo y cuando lo vimos en el radar sobre la ciudad, no dudé en salir en su busca. Solo que por un momento me distrajo el hombre gritando. El dragón comenzó a lanzar fuego, creando caos y logrando que todos salieran corriendo y gritando. La misma vieja historia de siempre. ¿Y qué hizo el dragón? Volar hasta este hombre que no hacía más que estar congelado tirado en el suelo, temblando y cubriéndose con su cartel. Que decía "Prepárense para conocer la perdición. El fin del mundo está cerca.", además de que en este momento no le servía de nada. Volé hasta ahí y usé mi capa para frenar la bola de fuego que inminentemente lo hubiera matado. Me giré hacia el hombre, aún en el suelo y lo miré.

—Supongo que Supergirl te salvó después de todo. —Le dije y me miró mudo—. ¡Ahora vete! ¡Corre!

Al verlo correr, me giré al dragón y lo miré.

—¡Hey, Spike! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? —Dije y me miró de costado—. ¡Ilana está preocupada por ti! Sabe que algo te asusta, pero solo quiere que regreses a casa.

Quiso irse pero le hice un gesto para que se acerque.

—¡Ven aquí! —Le dije, haciendo gesto con mis manos.

Se acercó lento y acerqué mi mano a su oído, donde apagué el inductor. Regresó a su forma normal y lo tomé en brazos.

—¿Qué te tiene tan asustado, amigo? —Le dije con él en mis manos.

En ese momento lo supe, un movimiento en la tierra, como un temblor. Volé hasta el DEO y le entregué el lagarto a un agente mientras Alex se acercaba a mí desde el control de mando.

—Todas las mascotas en National City están sufriendo una crisis de nervios. Esto es mucho más serio que Leviatán. —Le dije.

Bajamos la escalera y me explicó.

—El servicio geológico no registró una alerta antes. —Dijo mientras Brainy se acercaba a nosotras con su tablet—. Así que todo esto tomó a todos por sorpresa.

Una explosión dentro del edificio me hizo reaccionar y agaché mi cabeza ante las chispas.

—Y cuando se refiere a todos se refiere a todo el mundo, porque este terremoto es, literalmente, mundial.

—Pero la actividad sísmica no venía del interior del planeta. —Explicó Alex mientras veía la visión de la tierra desde el monitor, en completa alerta—. Sino de afuera.

—Pero eso eso… —Comencé a decir, extrañada.

—Extranormal. —Me ayudó a terminar Brainy.

—Iba a decir imposible, pero sí.

—Sí, sí, una descripción justa. —Dijo él—. Como lo sería… ehh… inviable, impensable, absurdo, extrafalario. Pero sin importar cómo elija describir este evento, una cosa es segura. Tenemos…

—Una enorme crisis en manos… —Dijo J'onn y nos giramos a verlo.

J'onn nos explicó su encuentro con Monitor y como él liberó a Malefic, su hermano, de la zona fantasma para ponerlo a prueba.

—¿Cómo que Monitor liberó a Mal? No sabía que era de este universo. —dije.

—Sí. —Comenzó a decir Brainy, llamando mi atención—. Creí que Monitor era un problema de Flash y Green Arrow.

—Es de todos los universos. El problema es de todos. —Aclaró J'onn—. El año pasado puso a prueba a Kara y los héroes de Tierra 1 con el Dr. Deegan y el Libro del Destino. Este año lo hizo conmigo para asegurarse que estoy listo para esto.

—¿Y qué es eso exactamente? —Dijo Alex.

—¿Otra ola de realidad? —Dije tratando de adivinar.

—No exactamente. —Dijo Brainy que había estado ocupado en su Tablet. Nos mostró una imagen del sistema solar con la tierra—. Sea lo que sea, se precipita por el espacio a una velocidad imposible. Calculo que llegará al borde del universo en exactamente 5,3 horas, en ese punto, regresará. Y en cuanto se vuelca a cruzar con nuestro sistema solar, los resultados serán, en una sola palabra, cataclísmicos.

Mi corazón se aceleró al entender lo que eso significaba. Esto era malo, muy malo.

—¿Exactamente en cuánto tiempo llegará? —Le preguntó J'onn.

—Hay demasiadas variables para calcular con precisión, pero diré esto. Si esta ola no se detiene para mañana por la noche… no habrá más nosotros… no más futuro… no más nada.

Respiré hondo y me ahogué con el aire en mi pecho. Mirando el tablero mientras mi mente era un caos.

—¿Hay planetas habitados en su trayectoria? —Preguntó Alex mientras se acercaban más al monitor y los seguí, J'onn también.

—Solo uno. —dijo Brainy y nos lo enseñó.

¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Argo!

—¡Argo City! —dijo Alex con terror.

—¡Dios mío! Superman está ahí con Lois y… —Decía J'onn pero lo interrumpí.

—Mi madre… —Dije mirando la pantalla, sintiéndome inútil.

—¿Podemos advertirles? —Preguntó Alex.

—La Harun-El de Argo seguro dificulta las comunicaciones pero lo intentaré. —dijo Brainy.

Lo escuché sentarse en la computadora y tragué saliva.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienen, Brainy? —Pregunté.

—No mucho.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas al instante. ¡No puedo perderlos! ¡No puedo perder a mi familia de nuevo!

Argo City *Lois Pov.*

—Superman, defensor de la tierra. —Comencé a decir mientras veía a Clark desde lo lejos—. Quien se enfrentó con Doomsday, detuvo al general Zod y se enfrentó cara a cara con decenas de trampas mortales de Lex Luthor, por fin encontró a su rival… un pañal sucio.

Dije burlándome de verlo intentar cambiar a nuestro hijo con un poco de asco.

—¿Qué opinas? —Le dije divertida—. ¿Primera plana?

—Eh… creo que es un poco tosco para Lois Lane. —contestó.

—¿Tosco? Si tan solo los habitantes de la tierra vieran al gran Kal-El luchando contra no vomitar.

Se rió mientras tomaba al bebé en brazos.

—Debo recordarle, Señorita Lane, que no tengo poderes aquí.

—¡No le eches la culpa al sol rojo, cariño! —dije riéndome.

Se acercó mientras el bebé reía y él le hablaba.

—Sí, amigo… —dijo Clark.

—¡Sí, papá lo hizo! —Dije aplaudiendo.

—Algo así… —Dijo Clark.

—Jonathan tiene tus ojos… —Dije y me sonrió.

—Lo aceptaré… —Dijo—. Siempre y cuanto tenga todo lo demás.

Me sonrió y lo abracé.

—Sabes… —comenzó a contarme—. Cuando visualizaba nuestra vida juntos, siempre la imaginé en la Tierra con dos hijos.

Lo miré y levanté unas cejas.

—Odio decírtelo, Kansas, pero las predicciones no es uno de tus superpoderes.

Nos estábamos riendo cuando de la nada, se activó el proyector y vimos una imagen distorsionada de Kara.

—Kal, Lois…

Me sorprendí de lo que veía. Kara con un nuevo aspecto y nuevo traje.

—¿Kara? ¡¿Y con pantalones?!

—Tie… que… sal… —Decía el holograma.

No se entendía nada de lo que decía.

—¿Cómo logró atravesar la interferencia del escudo de Argo? —Preguntó Clark.

—Parece que no muy bien… —Dije acomodando el proyector hasta que se acomodó.

—¡Kal, Lois! Argo está en peligro. ¡Tienen que salir de ahí ahora!

El holograma desapareció al tiempo que el cielo se volvía rojo. Nos acercamos corriendo a la ventana y notamos que ciertamente, algo malo estaba pasando. Tomamos a nuestro hijo y salimos de ahí, uniéndonos a la multitud.

—¡Alura! —Gritó Clark y la vimos.

Ella se acercó corriendo, alarmada.

—¡Kal, Lois! Gracias a Dios… —Dijo abrazándome.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó mi esposo.

—Una energía masiva se mueve a través del espacio. Está matando todo a su paso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —Dije alarmada.

—¡Minutos! —dijo y nos tomó del brazo—. ¡Rápido! ¡Vengan conmigo!

Nos llevó hasta el centro de mando de seguridad y nos metió por unos pasillos hasta un lugar donde había una nave igual a la que trajo a Kara y Clark a la tierra.

—Debemos fijar un rumbo para la tierra. —Dijo Alura activando la nave—. Con suerte, tendrán tiempo suficiente para detener esta ola antes de que llegue.

—¿Dónde están las otras? —dijo Clark.

Alura lo miró con muchísimo dolor y negó.

—No hay otras. Solo esta. —Dijo con dolor mientras todo explotaba.

Clark y yo nos miramos, comprendiendo lo que eso significaba. Dejamos a Jonathan en la cápsula y tomamos su mano con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Siempre estaremos contigo, Jonathan. —Dijo Clark y no pude evitar comenzar a llorar.

—Nunca te dejaremos. —Dije y solté su mano—. Incluso ante nuestras muertes.

—Te queremos. —dijo Clark.

La nave se cerró y me abracé con fuerza a Clark mientras veíamos la nave despegar. Observé a Alura un momento y ella miraba la nave con dolor, llorando. Ella hizo lo mismo con Kara y ciertamente, esto era revivir un episodio triste para ella. Miramos atrás nuestro y vimos la ola llegar, desapareciendo todo. Clark me abrazo y me besó en nuestro último momento de vida mientras una luz nos inundaba.

_Tierra, National City_

***Kara Pov.***

Vi frente a mis ojos, Argo desaparecer. Comencé a llorar mientras me quedé inmóvil. Alex me abrazó y sentí la mano de J'onn en mi hombro, comprendiendo mi sentir.

—Desaparecieron… —dije con la voz quebrada.

—Y somos los siguientes. —Dijo Brainy mirándome con dolor y preocupación.

Yo solo podía sentir dolor. Mi madre… Clark… Lois… su bebé recién nacido. Todo… los había perdido. Mi familia.

_Tierra 1, Lian Yu _

***Oliver Pov.***

Me encontraba en esta isla, parado frente a mi hija y mirándola con una sonrisa triste.

—Durante mucho tiempo, he odiado este lugar. —Comencé a explicarle—. El solo pensar en todas las personas que me quitó. Simplemente… me enojaría mucho.

Dije y me miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero, ¿ahora no lo estás?

—Sigo un poco enojado. —Dije y me sonrió. Por lo que seguí—. Esta isla me enseñó a sobrevivir. Me convirtió en otra persona, alguien mejor de la persona que era antes.

La miré un momento y ella no me quitaba la mirada de encima. Yo no podía dejar de reflexionar.

—Así que, a pesar de mis sentimientos… —continué—. No habrían historias para contar sobre Green Arrow… si no hubiera cruzado mi camino por Lian Yu. Y tampoco estaría parado en este momento… mirando a mi hija.

—Gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu historia. —Me dijo ella y le sonreí, orgulloso—. Aunque solo fuera por un momento.

Dijo soltando una lágrima. Sonreí con orgullo y emoción, amando este momento.

—Mía, algo me dice que vas a crear tus propias historias.

Escuchamos los truenos a lo lejos y la abracé mientras veíamos todo tornarse rojo. Una luz realmente cegadora nos inundó y ambos cubrimos nuestros ojos. Hasta que desapareció y noté que había alguien más con nosotros. Lo que no esperé es ver quién era.

—¿Lyla? —dije.

Nos acercamos a ella y me preguntaba qué estaba pasando.

—La crisis ha comenzado. —Me anunció.

Suspiré mientras Mia me miraba, el momento había llegado.

_Tierra 1, Central City_

***Barry Pov.***

En tanto vimos el cielo tornarse rojo, salí corriendo.

—¿Cisco, qué tienes? —dije mientras corría—. ¿Este es un evento aislado o está en todas partes?

Tuve que dejar de correr en el instante en que noté que no me respondió. Verifiqué que mi auricular o mi micrófono estuvieran mal.

—¿Cisco? —Una interferencia enorme me impedía escuchar—. ¡Iris!

Una luz cegadora apareció frente a mis ojos y me cubrí. En tanto desapareció, noté a Lyla frente a mí. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué está vestida así?

—¿Lyla? —Dije extrañado.

—Ahora soy Harbinger. Trabajo con el Monitor.

Comprendí lo que significaba y tragué saliva.

—¿Te envió a buscarme? —Pregunté con tristeza—. ¿Por qué la crisis está aquí?

—Así es.

Me dijo y la miré, seguro. Le asentí y me preparé.

—Estoy listo.

La luz cegadora apareció y me llevó con ella.

_Tierra 1, Gotham City_

***Kate Pov.***

Estaba atenta sobre ellos, lista para atacar mientras una radio sonaba a lo lejos.

—Y cambiando a las noticias locales, una serie de robos por parte de la Pandilla de las Maravillas continúa. —Habían chocado un camión con suministros y dinero con un cambión blindado y tenían las máscaras de conejo y armas—. Sin un final a la vista…

La radio continuaba pero los conejos comenzaron a moverse. Me paré frente el camión blindado y se giraron a verme. Me apuntaron con sus linternas y los miré furiosa.

—¿Dónde está Alice?

Pregunté y comenzaron a disparar. Me cubrí de las balas y me los llevé uno a uno. Los golpee hasta dejarlos en el piso. Noté que uno intentaba escapar por lo que usé un gancho de los que trepo edificios y se lo atravesé en el hombro, haciéndolo caer gritando de dolor. Me acerqué y lo pisotee con mi pie.

—¡Pregunté dónde está Alice! —Le dije.

—De acuerdo, te lo diré. —Dijo con dolor—. Hay una antigua fábrica de azúcar.

—¿Dónde queda? —Pregunté.

Una luz cegadora nos inundó y una mujer apareció frente a mí en tanto desapareció. ¡¿Qué mierda?!

—Batwoman, el multiverso está en gran peligro. Eres necesaria.

—Me ocuparé en lo que sea que estés loca en un minuto.

—No hay más tiempo. —Dijo.

Una luz cegadora nos inundó y desaparecimos.

_Tierra 1 - Star City _

***Sara Pov.***

Estábamos en ese bar, en un concurso de trivia.

—Amigos, es hora de la pregunta de desempate. Aquí vamos. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la última canción que Janis Joplin grabó?

Respondimos y desgraciadamente, perdimos. ¿Qué? Iba a acercarme para preguntarle sobre esas preguntas cuando Palmer me detuvo.

—Sara… —Me detuve y lo miré—. ¿Recuerdas el año pasado en Woodstock cuando debía robar un mechón de cabello de Janis Joplin sin que me viera?

—¿Sí? —Dije esperando la respuesta obvia.

—Pues me vio. Y me llamó Pequeño robot.

—¡Felicidades! ¡Cambiaste la historia e hiciste que perdiéramos la noche de trivia!

Una luz cegadora inundó todo el lugar y nos giramos para ver a Lyla con un traje raro sobre una mesa. Todos se asustaron y salieron corriendo en el bar.

—¿Lyla? ¿Qué onda con ese traje?

Le pregunté pero nuevamente, la luz cegadora nos inundó a ella, Palmer y yo.

_Tierra 38 - National City _

***Kara Pov.***

—El pánico aumenta afuera. —Anunció Alex que acababa de mirar por el balcón hacia las calles—. Quiero a todos los agentes disponibles en el terreno hasta que tengamos una idea de lo que es.

Yo seguía callada y Alex me tomó del hombro, me asintió y nos apresuramos para salir. Una luz cegadora nos invadió y una mujer con un traje extraño apareció frente a nosotros. Alex se alarmó y apuntó con su pistola al instante.

—¡La cara contra el suelo! ¡Ahora! —Gritó Alex apuntándole.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —Le pregunté—. ¿Tú destruiste Argo?

Unas luces aparecieron detrás de ella y varias personas se hicieron presentes. Lois, Clark, Batwoman, Oliver y una chica de pelo rubio que desconocía. Alex hizo un gesto para que bajaran las armas mientras salí corriendo para abrazar a Clark y Lois.

—¡Clark, Lois! ¡Qué bueno que están bien!

—Gracias a ella. —Comentó Lois—. Apareció en el último instante y nos trajo aquí.

Solté a Lois y abracé a Clark.

—Enviamos a Jonathan en una cápsula antes de que todo explotara. —confesó.

—¿Y mi madre? —Le pregunté.

Ambos se miraron y negaron. El dolor inundó mi corazón, por un segundo… solo por un segundo… tuve esperanza.

—Lo siento mucho, Kara. —dijo Clark.

—¿Kara? —dijo la voz de Batwoman. Se acercó en su traje y la miré—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Están en Tierra 38. —dijo la mujer que los trajo—. Hubo…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque Kate se giró y le dio un golpe en la cara. Me sorprendí y miré pestañando. ¿Qué?

—¡Ese conejo estaba a punto de hablar! —Se quejó furiosa.

—Esta le habla a los conejos. —dijo Brainy y las miré.

—No pasa nada. Todos estamos del mismo lado. —Le dije.

—¿Lo estamos? —dijo Kate girándose y mirándome—. Porque yo no conozco a nadie aquí.

—Pero me conoces a mí. —Le dije—. Y si te trajo aquí con todos estos héroes es porque probablemente te necesitamos. Le confío mi vida a todos los que están aquí.

Dije mirando a todos, terminando por Oliver que me miraba con la mirada fija, entrecerrada y como analizando lo que veía. Regresé a Kate y le señalé a ella misma.

—Incluso tú.

Me quedó mirando, miró a Clark y Lois hasta que llevó sus manos a la cabeza. Se quitó la máscara y la peluca. Sonrió y miró a todos pero terminó con su mirada en mí.

—Creo que todos deberían llamarme Kate.

—Sí… sí… ahora todo tiene sentido. —dijo Oliver mirando de Kate a mí.

¿Qué diablos dice?

—Soy Mia, la hija de Oliver. —dijo la muchacha rubia a su lado y me sorprendí.

—Oliver, no sabía que tenías una hija. —Le comentó J'onn con una sonrisa.

—Se lo dicen mucho últimamente. —comentó y Oliver sonrió avergonzado.

Nos fuimos a hablar en privado en la sala de conferencias, donde esta mujer que todos conocen como Lyla pero que se hace llamar Harbinger, nos mostró una imagen satelital de lo que la onda estaba haciendo. Una ola de antimateria que se extiende por este universo y destruyendo todo a su paso.

—He visto la ola antimateria en acción. —Comentó Oliver con mucha tristeza—. Borró a Tierra 2 completamente de su existencia.

—Los traje a todos a Tierra 38 porque es aquí donde Monitor quiere que hagan un frente. —Dijo Harbinger—. Este mundo es el punto de Inflexión. Si no detenemos la ola de antimateria aquí, continuará hasta el próximo mundo. Y el que sigue y el que sigue.

La imagen de mi madre, muerta, desaparecida de la existencia, inundó mi mente.

—No se detendrá hasta que haya borrado no solo cada Tierra, sino todo… a través de toda la realidad.

Comentó y vi a Oliver observarla.

—Si vamos a hacer eso vamos a necesitar un grupo más grande. ¿Y Barry? ¿Las leyendas?

—Haciendo reconocimiento. —dijo y se giró—. Voy a verificar cómo les va.

La vimos desaparecer en su luz cegadora y Alex nos explicó que el algoritmo de Brainy nos ayudaría a predecir cuánto tiempo tendríamos hasta que la ola de antimateria llegue a nosotros. Agradecí a todos por venir e internamente estaba feliz de verlos con vida. Lois y Clark se mostraron preocupados por el destino de Jonathan y Brainy se ofreció a rastrear su trayectoria cuando otro terremoto nos sorprendió.

Salimos corriendo para ver hacia afuera, formarse una torre extraña.

—Esto es un problema nuevo. —dijo Oliver.

—Puedo encargarme. —dije y en ese momento apareció Harbinger con Barry, Sara y Palmer.

—¡La torre no es una amenaza! —dijo barry.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó Oliver.

Esa torre era una torre cuántica, lo único que podía salvar a la gente de esta tierra. Nos explicó esta mujer que al principio de los tiempos, Monitor colocó torres cuánticas en tierras clave como última línea de defensa. Al ver que el cielo rojo se disipaba, eso era señal de que estaba funcionando. Según Brainy y Palmer, el diseño de la torre permite generar un campo de flujo cuántico que puede, en teoría, crear un escudo alrededor, impidiendo que la ola llegue a nosotros.

—Oye, me encanta tu traje. —Dijo Palmer hacia Batwoman—. Si quieres una mejora puedo ayudarte con…

Quiso tocar su brazo pero Kate le tomó la mano con fuerza y lo alejó brusco.

—Depende de qué tanto aprecio le tengas a tu mano. —Le dijo Kate.

Él sonrió y miró a nosotros.

—Lo aprecio.

Intercambié una mirada con Alex, esta se había dado cuenta de la inclinación sexual de Kate y su autodefensa contra la acción de cualquier hombre que intentara coquetear con ella. Claro, que Ray no quería eso, pero fue gracioso de todas formas.

—¿Podemos salvar esta Tierra con esta torre? —Preguntó Oliver.

—Solo si pueden protegerla. —dijo ella.

—¿Protegerla de qué? —Pregunté.

—Anti-Monitor. —Explicó—. Ordena fuerzas mayores que cualquier ejército. Cuando la torre detenga la ola, esos seres vendrán a frustrar cualquier esfuerzo de salvar el planeta o su gente.

Nos quedamos preocupados de lo que eso significaba cuando Brainy anunció que la nave de Jonathan desapareció del radar. Esta entró en un agujero de gusano y terminó en Star City, en Tierra 16. Y al parecer, este era un agujero de gusano temporal porque estaba en el año 2046. Ray y Sara reconocieron esa época y se ofrecieron ir hacia tierra 16 para salvar a Jonathan. Clark quería ir, pero Oliver le hizo entender que él era necesario para defender esta tierra por lo que Lois dijo que iría y Brainy se ofreció para acompañarlos.  
Alex fue a llamar al presidente para coordinar una evacuación en caso de que la torre falle. Antes de Irse, Brainy le hizo entrega de la nave del futuro que le dejó Mon-El y Imra, pues se necesitaría una gran cantidad de naves para esa cantidad de éxodo. J'onn fue a pedirles a todos los alienígenas que llegaron a la tierra en naves, que ayuden.  
Me acerqué a Alex, que acababa de hablar con el presidente y me miró.

—El presidente ya está hablando con los otros líderes mundiales y coordinaremos la labor de National City. Pero, aún si conseguimos naves para todos… —Me dijo y en eso entró J'onn, uniéndose a la conversación—. No podemos solo salir de la tierra, el espacio está siendo borrado.

—Tierra 1 es la última trayectoria de la onda de antimateria. —Dijo J'onn.

—Sí, podríamos intentar llevar a todos ahí. —dije.

—Pero un pequeño extrapolador no puede hacer ese trabajo, Kara. —Me dijo.

—¿Qué hay del portal de antimateria? —Dijo J'onn y lo miramos.

—¿Quién podría crear uno así de grande? —Dijo Alex—. Ni siquiera Brainy lo ha hecho.

En seguida, lo supe.

—Lena. —Dije y me miraron—. Construyó uno enorme para los dixamitas. Seguro que podrá construir uno dos veces más grande.

—No, Kara. Es un gran riesgo. —Dijo Alex—. Después de lo que hizo Lena… No se puede confiar en ella.

—Yo confío en ella. —Le dije y me crucé de brazos—. No puedo ir a hablarle porque debo estar custodiando la torre.

—Kara, no iré a hablar con ella. ¡No confío en Lena!

—¡Pero yo sí confié en ti! —Le grité y me miró sorprendida—. ¿Recuerdas Alex? ¿Recuerdas las innumerables veces que confié en ti con mi vida? ¿Recuerdas cuando Lena me salvó del humo de Kryptonita creando ese traje?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver… ella… —Dijo y la detuve con mi mano.

—No, eso nada. —Me acerqué y hablé incluso con J'onn delante porque él sabía—. ¿Tengo que recordarte mi secreto, Alex? ¿Necesito recordarte el último secreto que tengo oculto a Lena?

Ella tomó aire y agachó el rostro. Suspiré y la miré.

—He mantenido oculto el hecho de que soy intersexual—. Dije y me miró apenada—. No le he dicho a nadie. ¡A nadie! ¡Excepto a ti!

J'onn miró el suelo, ya que él le consiguió a mi madre Eliza el dispositivo para ocultar mi miembro a simple vista.

—Yo confío en Lena. —Le dije—. Y te estoy dando una oportunidad para que le pidas ayuda.

—Está bien. —Me dijo.

Asentí y comencé a irme pero me giré y la señalé.

—Trata de no intentar matar a Lena esta vez, Alex.

Dije y me fui de ahí.

...

**Historia completa. Sigan leyendo que estarán disponibles todos los capítulos.**

**Laureen**


	3. Capítulo 2

_Tierra 38, National City _

***Kara Pov.***

Salí de ahí respirando hondo y realmente esperaba que Alex no cometiera una locura con Lena, ya que es la única que puede hablar con ella. Para mí es imposible, no me escucharía y tengo otra tarea que hacer.  
Seguí caminando y noté a Clark mirando por el balcón del DEO. Suspiré y me acerqué a él. Todo era demasiado difícil, lo observé con tristeza y no podía dejar de pensar en mi madre, en cómo la perdí y en que no puedo permitir que el fin del mundo llegue sin que yo repare las cosas con Lena.

—Lamento lo de tu mamá—Me dijo Clark mirando sus manos, sin mirarme—. No pude salvarla.

—No tenías poderes en Argo. —Dije mirando la ciudad—. No hay nada que pudieras hacer.

—Me siento como un tonto. —Lo miré al instante en que dijo eso. ¿Qué? —Creí que podía renunciar a la capa y… tener… todo lo que siempre quise.

Dejé de mirarlo y observé la ciudad. Me gustaría… me gustaría un día… que la capa no fuera necesaria y que pudiera hacer mi vida, poder formar una familia. Poder…

—Y ahora Argo ya no existe. —Dijo Clark con dolor en su voz y lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos, recordando a mamá y todas las personas de Argo, nuestra gente—. Esta tierra está en peligro, Lois y Jonathan están fuera del planeta, donde no puedo protegerlos.

Suspiré y tragué saliva, pensando en Lena. Quería protegerla, lo necesitaba.

—Y una parte de mí no puede evitar pensar que… me merezco esto… —Dijo riendo de forma irónica al final y lo miré—. Por pensar que podría tener tanto. Lo que cualquiera tiene.

—Entiendo. —Dije finalmente, pensando en todo lo que me estaba sucediendo con Lena. —Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en eso también. En cómo nunca puedo hacer lo suficiente. En cómo mis errores superan todo lo bueno que he hecho.

Y maldita sea que lo hice. Por no decir a Lena la verdad antes, la he perdido. Aún tengo la esperanza de recuperarla, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. No sé por dónde comenzar.

—Pero eso no es verdad, Clark. —Dije y me miró—. No puede serlo. Y los vamos a salvar. A Lois, a Jonathan, a todo el planeta. Lo hemos hecho muchísimas veces y lo haremos una vez más.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan optimista en este momento? —Me dijo con una sonrisa triste y miré al piso—. Hoy has perdido tanto como yo. Argo, tu mamá…

Respiré hondo, sintiendo la angustia en mi pecho y suspiré.

—Antes de que nuestros padres nos mandaran aquí a la Tierra, nadie aquí sabía de Krypton. —Lo miré y tragó saliva—. Ahora hay celebraciones, historias, exhibiciones en museos. Al igual que compartiste nuestro hogar con tu familia, nosotros compartimos nuestro hogar con todo el mundo. Krypton no es un lugar, es un espíritu, es un legado y nosotros somos ese legado. Somos esperanza, sacrificio. Es lo que nuestros padres hicieron con nosotros y lo que tú hiciste por Jonathan. Nuestros padres están orgullosos de nosotros por luchar por lo que es correcto. Así que tenemos que seguir luchando, por todo el universo y quieres amamos.

Se acercó y me abrazó. Me aferré a su abrazo y cerré los ojos pensando en Lena. No puedo perder a Lena, tengo que salvarla, tengo que salvar este mundo para que ella pueda ver cuán importante es para mí.

***Oliver Pov.***

Estaba en esa sala, esperando a Mia. No quedaba mucho tiempo y tenía que hacer esto antes de que me muera. La puerta se abrió y noté a mi hija, por lo que sonreí.

—¿Me llamaste? —Preguntó.

—Sí. —Le dije mientras se acercaba—. Tengo algo para ti.

Le mostré una caja y la miró sonriente.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó.

—Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. —Le dije.

La vi abrir la caja y notó el traje de Arrow nuevo. Se quedó de boca abierta y pude notar, asustada. Ya que no solo era un traje, era todo un equipo nuevo, flechas, arco, todo.

—Por favor, dime que vas a ponerte esto. —Me dijo y reí.

—No creo que me quede. —Me miró y ambos sonreímos—. Siempre debe haber al menos un Green Arrow.

—Papá, no puedo.

—Mia, el Monitor me ha quitado mucho. Pero siempre estaré agradecido del tiempo que me dio contigo.

—Si no vas a ponerte esto nadie debería. —dijo Mia para luego mirarme con dolor.

—Te lo ganaste. —Quedó seria mirándome y le sonreí—. Sólo pruébatelo, ¿sí? Tengo que encontrar a Barry.

Le dije y me fui de ahí, dejándola mirando el traje con seriedad. Supe que Barry estaba por la ciudad, así que me encontré con él en la calle y le sonreí mientras ambos comenzamos a caminar.

—El hombre más rápido llega tarde a la crisis que hemos estado esperando por años—. Le dije y miró el piso—. Eso no te queda muy bien, Barry.

—Sí, sí, sí… Lyla nos hizo hacer un reconocimiento de las torres cuánticas. —Dijo y me detuvo— Escucha. ¿Recuerdas el artículo del futuro que te mostré en la bóveda del tiempo? ¿Cielos rojos y una crisis?

Le asentí y respiró hondo.

—Pues Monitor confirmó que el artículo había mentido y… en esta crisis… voy a morir.

—No. —dije y me miró confuso.

—¿No?

—¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Ahora! —Grité y Barry me miró asustado.

—¿Con quién hablas? —Me preguntó.

—¡Oye, ahora!

Sentí mi cuerpo cubrirse por una luz y aparecí en los aposentos de Monitor, en el espacio. Me observó con seriedad.

—Ya se nos pasó el tiempo para hablar, Oliver.

—Tú y yo teníamos un acuerdo. —Le dije—. Yo muero. ¡Barry y Kara viven!

—Sí… para mantener el equilibrio cósmico.

—¿Entonces por qué le dices a Barry que va a morir?

—Le perdoné la vida a tus amigos para que pudieran salvar al mundo el año pasado. —Me dijo y caminó hacia mí—. Esta es una amenaza muy diferente, Oliver.

—Tienes que dejar de jugar conmigo. —Le advertí—. Dime por qué el Anti-Monitor hace esto. Y luego dime cómo voy a prevenirlo.

—No saber a qué te enfrentas, significa que te preparas para toda posibilidad. Porque esta amenaza trae consigo la aniquilación de toda la vida, de todas las realidades. ¿Ahora comprendes el alcance del peligro al que nos enfrentamos?

—¿Kara también morirá en esta crisis? ¿O vas a perdonarle la vida? —Le pregunté.

Suspiró y me miró.

—Ella vivirá. —Dijo y suspiré aliviado—. Tú morirás para salvarla.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué? ¿Y Barry? ¿Acaso mi vida no era tomada por él también? —Le pregunté y negó.

—Eso fue el año pasado. —Me dijo y me enfurecí—. La vida de Barry depende de las acciones de alguien más.

Me dijo y lo miré. ¿A quién se refiere?

***Lena Pov.***

No podía dejar de mirar esa torre extraña. Primero esos temblores, luego el cielo rojo y ahora esto. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estaría Kara encargándose de esto como Supergirl?

La puerta de mi oficina se abrió y me giré para ver entrar a Alex. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Sentimos que el suelo temblaba y me miró alerta.

—¿Viniste a arrestarme durante el apocalipsis o a tratar de matarme porque no tuviste éxito la última vez? —Le dije.

—No trataba de lastimarte, Lena. Intentaba detenerte de que usaras Miriad.

Me reí y caminé hasta mi escritorio.

—¿Es por eso que tenías un satélite Claymore apuntándome? —Me senté y tragó saliva—. Y yo no usé Miriad, fue Eve.

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. —Me dijo. Nuestra discusión fue interrumpida por un temblor que sacudió una vez más el edificio— La razón por la que el cielo es rojo y el planeta parece estar haciéndose pedazos es porque lo está.

Dijo y sentí que me paralizaba en mi asiento mientras dio un paso más cerca y continuó explicando.

—Hay una ola de antimateria que está desgarrando el universo en este momento y destruirá la tierra si Kara y los otros héroes no la detienen. —Dijo y tomé aire. Furiosa por la forma en que me miraba, pedante— Trabajo con J'onn para minimizar los riesgos y organizar una evacuación. Pero para hacer eso… necesitamos que nos ayudes.

¿Qué? ¿Necesitaba mi ayuda?

—Lamento haberte mentido, Lena. Y no solo yo, no solo Kara… todos lo hicimos. J'onn, Brainy, Nia…

Recordé cuando parecía odiar a Supergirl y sonreí, realmente es buena mintiendo.

—Realmente te creí cuando me hiciste creer que odiabas a Supergirl.

—No fingí sobre eso. —Dijo y le creí, suspiré y miré a otro lado—. Pero esa es una larga historia. Sé que estás ofendida con nosotros y no hay nada que pueda decir en este momento para cambiar eso.

Realmente quería que hubiera algo que me hiciera cambiar como me siento y volver a lo que era antes, realmente quería. Sé que mi hermano me manipuló, lo sé.

—Lena, te pido que dejes tus sentimientos a un lado y nos ayudes.

Respiré hondo y dejé soltar el aire como si estuviera encerrado dentro de mí. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella hasta quedar frente a frente.

—No quiero tus disculpas, Alex. —Dije y la miré a los ojos, muy seria—. Porque nunca más tendrás mi amistad o mi confianza. Ya aprendí mi lección con todos ustedes. Pero si el mundo está en juego, claro que ayudaré. Que arrogante de tu parte pensar que no lo haría, pero has dejando perfectamente claro lo poco que has pensado en mí, estos últimos años, así que… ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

La vi tragar saliva y sé que fui dura, pero ella se pasó de la línea. Kara podrá haberse equivocado y mentido, pero fue sincera en querer arreglar las cosas, puedo ver que lo intentó. Y claro, me di cuenta que ella no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo Alex en medio de esa transmisión de holograma. Así que mi problema ahora era con Alex. Solo esperaba en lo profundo de mí ser, que a Kara no le sucediera nada en esta crisis que estábamos atravesando.

***Kara Pov.***

Nos acercamos a la torre y nos preparamos para defenderla de estos seres que ya estaban en camino, tendríamos un largo trabajo.

—Lo que sea que esté dentro, está funcionando. —Dijo Ray—. La ola de antimateria se detuvo y se está disipando lentamente.

—¿Cómo protegemos a esta cosa de un enemigo del cual no sabemos nada? —Dijo Kate y sentí mi corazón en la garganta—. Pero que sabemos que viene.

—¡Entramos! —Gritó Oliver y nos giramos para verlo venir con su hija—.Replanteamos posiciones estratégicas. Si estamos reforzados, controlamos la batalla.

Sentimos que todo tembló y notamos que incluso comenzaron a surgir explosiones.

—Otro terremoto de esa magnitud podría desbordar toda la costa. —Dijo Ray.

—Vayan. —dijo Kate y la miramos—. Ayuden a contener el daño.

—¡Vayan! —Nos dijo Mia—. Nosotros nos encargamos.

Clark, Barry y yo nos miramos, para después salir volando. Esperaba que Alex haya podido hablar con Lena sin hacer alguna estupidez.

Llegamos a la costa y tuvimos que encargarnos de alejar civiles y evitar que las olas llegaran a donde más había gente acumulada en la ciudad, buscando refugio. Así que nos sorprendimos cuando vimos todas esas cosas voladoras.

—¿Eso no parece dementores? —Preguntó Barry y sonreí.

—¿También tienen Harry Potter en tierra 1, Barry?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Arriba Griffindor! —Gritó Barry para luego correr a detener estos… dementores.

Estuvimos un largo rato encargándonos hasta que notamos que todos iban hacia la torre. Nos miramos y volamos hasta ahí.

—¡Barry, vamos a la torre! ¡Los demás están en problemas! —Gritó Clark.

Mi primo y yo llegamos volando y Barry apareció un segundo después.

—¿Necesitan ayuda?

Sonreímos y nos dedicamos a ayudarlos.

***Alex Pov.***

Terminé de comunicarme con J'onn y me acerqué a Lena que estaba en la computadora.

—La ola cuántica mantiene la ola a raya. Supergirl está… —Sentimos que algo explotaba en el laboratorio y Lena apretó la mandíbula—. Está luchando muy duro para protegerla, pero tenemos que poner este portal en funcionamiento.

—¡Eso intento! —Dijo Lena con los ojos bien abiertos y sin quitarlos de la pantalla—. Pero el portal de transmateria funciona sintetizando aniones poli electrónicos. Y si no obtengo los niveles de energía correctos cuando interactúo con el dispositivo de traspaso, loas naves se desintegrarán cuando vuelen a través de él.

—Ya. —dije pensando—. Esa no es una opción.

—¡Claro que no! —Dijo y se me ocurrió una idea.

—¿Has pensado en usar una variable inversa para ayudar a calcular el diferencial? —Le dije y me miró—. La teoría de Galeón.

—¡Que lista! Una betadesintegración inversa para calcular el quark constituyente, que podría funcionar.

Dijo caminando a otra computadora y en ese momento el edificio tembló y el techo se rompió, dejando caer pedazos. La tomé en brazos y la hice hacia atrás. Miró los escombros y luego a mí.

—Gracias. —Me dijo.

—Sí… —Le dije y siguió caminando mientras yo hablaba—. Si algo te pasa Kara me culpará por el resto de mi vida. Tú sigue, yo te cubro.

Le dije y la vi ir a la computadora, seria. Necesitamos que esto funcione porque si algo le sucede a Lena, Kara me matará.

***Kara Pov.***

Terminamos con todos y sentimos que algo caía sobre la torre. Esta se apagó y el cielo volvió a ser rojo carmesí, por lo cual significaba que la ola se movía otra vez.

—¿Qué ocurre ahí fuera? —Dijo la voz de Alex—. El cielo vuelve a estar rojo, la ola de antimateria avanza y el portal aún no está abierto.

—Se están reuniendo más demonios sombra. —dijo Mia.

—Kara, Clark. —Dijo Oliver—. Vayan al techo y reparen la torre. Nosotros detendremos a los demonios.

Subimos volando y notamos que algo parecía apagado, hasta que noté unas placas de metal dorado.

—¿Esos son paneles solares? —Pregunté.

—A simple vista lo son. —Dijo Clark—. No tendremos energía para darle poder indefinidamente.

—¡Lena necesita más tiempo! —Le dije a Clark.

No dudamos en usar nuestra visión de calor para alimentar las plaquetas. No fue sencillo, tomó un gran esfuerzo, toda nuestra energía. Noté que Clark se desmayó y cayó, yo no me detuve. Usé todas mis fuerzas hasta que sentí que me caía, sin fuerzas.

***Lena Pov.***

—¿Ya casi lo tienes? —Preguntó Alex.

—Ya casi, creo. —Le dije y en ese momento lo logré—. ¡Bien! Los sistemas principales están en marcha. Tu ve a organizar a las personas, iré a encender el portal de transmateria. La ola de antimateria está haciendo interferencia en el control a distancia. Tengo que hacer el resto manual. ¡Ve!

—No, tienes que venir conmigo. —Me gritó.

—¡Cruzaré el portal a tiempo Alex! ¡Estaré al lado! ¡Ve! —Le grité.

Dudó pero hizo lo que le pedí. Tomé un auto todoterreno y salí al portal. Cuando llegué fui directo al control de mando dentro de la cabina. Comencé a iniciar los motores mientras notaba que el cielo rojo se iba. ¡Sí! ¡Kara lo logró!

—¿Me escuchas Lena? —Sentí la voz de Alex.

—Sí, ya casi tengo el portal. Lo estoy iniciando.

—¡Logramos relentecer la ola de antimateria! ¡Pero tenemos unos minutos! Ya estamos ingresando al resto de la gente, iré por ti.

En tanto dijo eso, vi que esos bichos que parecen dementores aparecieron y rompieron el control manual.

—¡No! —Grité—. ¡Alex, ve al portal! ¡Ya! Podré detenerlo solo unos momentos mientras la gente pasa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó Alex—. ¡Lena no!

—Estoy segura de que los héroes podrán venir por mí. ¡Llamaré a Kara!

No dejé que me contestara, salí de ahí y fui al portal. Tengo que salvar a esas personas.

***Kara Pov.***

Estaba en el techo luchando contra todos esos demonios junto con los demás. Barry y Ray nos habían capturado a tiempo por lo que Clark y yo nos pusimos a salvo. Comenzamos a ayudar a los demás cuando sentí a Alex en mi oído.

—¡Kara! Lena mantiene el portal abierto, en tanto crucemos ve por ella. —Gritó Alex y me alarmé.

—¡No hay tiempo! —Gritó Monitor detrás de nosotros—. Esta batalla está perdida, tenemos que reservar recursos para las próximas batallas.

Vi cómo comenzó a llevarse a todos los héroes y me impulsé para salir volando en busca de Lena.

—¡Lena!

Grité pero fue inútil, él me transportó fuera de ahí, desaparecí.

***Oliver Pov.***

Noté que todos se iban y sentí lo que dijo Alex. Tenía que llegar a Lena Luthor de alguna forma.

—¡Oliver! —Me gritó Monitor—. ¡No hay tiempo!

—¿Ya evacuaron el planeta? —Le pregunté y negó.

—Lena Luthor está encargándose de mantener abierto el portal pero es inútil. ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Iremos por Lena! ¡Es hora!

—¿Pero están las demás personas evacuadas? —Le grité.

—No del todo.

Me dijo y negué.

—¡Entonces no hay tiempo! Todo depende de que ayude a Lena. —Le dije.

Lancé una flecha hacia él y lo paralicé un momento. Lena mantenía el portal abierto, tenía que alejar a los demonios para que ella pudiera mantenerlo abierto. Comencé a lanzar flechas y gritarles, estos me rodearon y me hicieron caer. Estiré mi brazo para tomar flechas pero noté que ya no tenía ninguna. ¡Maldición! Miré hacia el portal y noté que las naves estaban a segundos de terminar de cruzar. Tiré mi arco y salí corriendo, yendo hacia los demonios. Dejé que me tomaran y comenzaran a atacarme mientras caía del edificio. Miré hacia el portal, notando que las naves cruzaron justo a tiempo cuando la ola alcanzaba el portal y en ese momento miré hacia arriba, notando a Monitor que corrió hacia mí y me tomó, alejándome de los demonios.

_Tierra 1, Star City _

***Kara Pov.***

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Aparecimos en la guarida de Arrow en Star City y comencé a desesperarme.

—No, no… —Dije y miré a Ray—. Dime que cruzaron todos.

—Sí, Alex acaba de informar. Están todos bien.

De la nada, vimos una luz y apareció Monitor. Y sobre una camilla a lo lejos, apareció Oliver demasiado malherido.

—¡Oliver! —Gritó Barry.

—Luchó hasta su último aliento. —Dijo Monitor—. Sabiendo que cada minuto era una vida salvada.

—¿Salvada? —Dije y me miró.

—Tu mundo ya no existe. De 7,53 mil millones de almas… tres millones llegaron a Tierra 1 gracias a los esfuerzos de Oliver y Lena Luthor.

—¡¿Qué?! —Grité y lo miré— ¡¿LENA SE MURIÓ?! ¡¿Por qué no la salvaste?!

Le grité y me miró.

—Mil millones de almas se salvaron gracias al sacrificio de Oliver y Lena. —Dijo Monitor.

Sentí la mano de Clark sobre mi hombro y quedé paralizada. Un ser apareció y Barry lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Nash? —Le preguntó.

—Ya no. Hace mucho tiempo lo fui. —Le contestó él—. Ahora soy un hombre que cumple con su penitencia.

—¿Penitencia de qué? —Le preguntó Clark.

Oliver se encontró con mi mirada en lo poco que podía moverse.

—Liberé al Anti-Monitor de su encierro solo para convertirme en… Pariah. Condenado a dar testimonio de sus acciones.

Miramos atrás nuestro y ahí apareció Sara, Brainy y Lois con Jonathan en brazos. Clark se alejó de mí y fui a abrazarlos a ambos.

—¡Oliver! —Gritó Sara y se acercó a él.

—Está bien, Sara. —Dijo Oliver—. Es mi destino.

—No, Oliver. —dijo Barry.

—Barry… tú amigo mío. —Le dijo Oliver en un hilo de voz y sentí mis lágrimas caer en ese momento que lo miraba—. Eres el mejor de nosotros. Kara, lamento no haber podido salvar a Lena.

Dijo y le sonreí.

—Tranquilo. Salvaron esas vidas, son héroes. —Le dije.

Lo vimos comenzar a llorar y mirar a la nada.

—Lo di todo… Lena y yo dimos nuestras vidas… para salvarlos a ustedes, Barry y Kara.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Dijo Barry confundido y llorando.

—Ese fue el trato que hice con Monitor y Lena estaba destinada a salvar a Barry. Ese debía ser el equilibro del universo para que ustedes salven lo que queda.

Barry y yo nos miramos y sentía mi pecho romperse.

—Mia… —dijo Oliver.

Su hija se acercó y tomó su mano.

—Papá…

—No olvides encontrar a tu madre, Mia. Y a William. Diles cuánto los amo. Te amo, Mia. Mantenme en tu corazón, ¿sí?

Y en ese momento, los sentidos de Oliver se paralizaron y se murió frente a nuestros ojos. Todos comenzamos a llorar con más fuerza. Me hice hacia atrás y parpadee. Lena y Oliver. Lena… no… no… Ella tenía que estar viva, esto no podía ser.

—Esto no debía suceder así. —Dijo Monitor y lo miramos—. La muerte de Oliver y la desaparición de Lena no es lo que vi.

—Las cosas están sucediendo diferente a lo que esperábamos. —dijo este tipo nuevo, conocido de Barry—. Pero una cosa es segura. Todo lo que conocemos, todo lo que hay… y todo lo que hubo… está condenado.

Mientras el otro dijo todo eso, intercambié una mirada con Monitor. Dijo que Lena había desaparecido, no muerto. Desaparecido. Eso significaba que había una posibilidad de que Lena esté viva. Y la encontraría. No me rendiría jamás con Lena. Jamás. No podía creer que esté muerta. Que se haya muerto odiándome y sin que yo…. Sin que yo le hubiera dicho… cuánto la amo.

...

**Siguiente capítulo a continuación.**

**Laureen**


	4. Capítulo 3

_Tierra 1, Central City _

***Kara Pov.***

Todo pasó demasiado rápido y aún no caía en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Tomamos el cuerpo de Oliver y nos fuimos todos a Central City, a Star Labs, donde Flash tiene su equipo. Dejamos las cosas y Barry me miró.

—Aquí puedes cambiarte, Kara. —Me dijo y me sonrió con mucha tristeza—. Tómate tu tiempo, yo… iré a encargarme de Oliver con Mia.

—Está bien, gracias. Si me necesitas… llámame.

Le asentí y me cerró la puerta de este cubículo con camas. Suspiré y tomé los lentes en mi mano, me los coloqué y mi traje desapareció para mostrar mi ropa normal. Me senté en una de las camas y me quedé recordando todo lo que había pasado en estas horas. Argo, mi mamá, Tierra 38… Lena. Sentí mi labio temblar e hice algo que nunca creí que haría, tomé la pequeña cajita de mi bolsillo. Miré los lentes que creó Andrea, nos lo había dado a todos en el trabajo y jamás los usé. Suspiré y los saqué de ahí. Tragué saliva mientras los ponía en mis ojos y noté el menú iniciándose.

—Iniciar recuerdo. —Dije.

La imagen de un recuerdo con mi madre surgió, cuando estuve en Argo y platicamos hasta cansarnos. Hasta que ella me abrazó y me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí, que me amaba. Lloré mientras recordaba Argo, su gente, mi gente. No pude evitar llorar, incluso cuando cambié ese recuerdo a la tierra. Tierra 38 surgió junto con recuerdos de momento vividos desde que vivo ahí, desde que llegué de Krypton. ¡Eliza! El dolor me inundó al darme cuenta que no pudimos salvarla. ¡No era justo! ¡No lo era!

Y ahí el recuerdo cambió. El día que conocía a Lena inició en la simulación, recordándome ese momento en que quedé idiota por ella. Me hice reportera para poder entrevistarla, para poder verla más de una vez. No la conocía pero quería la excusa. Cuando le invité a la noche de juegos y me rechazó, cuando la encontré en Noonan's y me invitó a almorzar y ahí comenzó nuestra amistad. Cada momento con ella surgió en esa vista, junto con los últimos momentos. Esos momentos que fueron mentira pero donde ella supo que era Supergirl. Probé mi nuevo traje frente a ella. Necesitaba encontrarla, encontrarla viva y reparar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Recordé que ayer había estado sentada mirando nuestra foto juntas, recordé las cosas que pensé, los momentos que imaginé me gustarían que pasaran. Y gracias a eso un cartel surgió del menú: _Simulación disponible._  
¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Podría hacer una simulación de ese momento? Respiré hondo y luego suspiré.

—Iniciar simulación. —Ordené.

En tanto inició la simulación, me vi volando con mi ropa normal en medio de National City. Miré alrededor, sonriendo mientras veía la ciudad viva, en funcionamiento y sin crisis. Pero al mirar a mi costado, noté dónde estaba. Estaba frente al apartamento de Lena. Ella estaba sentada y usando mi visión, noté que estaba mirando la misma foto que yo había estado mirando ayer. Volé hasta ahí y aterricé lento en su balcón. Ella levantó la mirada y me quedó viendo sorprendida. Se puso de pie y se acercó para abrir la puerta y mirarme seria.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Me preguntó.

Recordé lo que había pasado en la crisis y me acerqué casi corriendo a ella para abrazarla. La envolví en mis brazos y se quedó dura, sin reaccionar a mi acción.

—¿Qué haces, Kara? —Me preguntó—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me abrazas así?

—Vengo de un lugar donde estás muerta y no pude salvarte.

Le dije y me alejé para mirarla. Parecía confundida pero me miró apretando los labios.

—¿No pudiste salvarme o no querías?

—¡No pude! ¡Jamás te dejaría ir, Lena! —Le dije.

Entró a su apartamento, por lo que la seguí. Se giró de golpe y me miró con dolor.

—¡Me duele, Kara! —Me dijo con muchísimo dolor—. ¡Me duele que me hayas ocultado esto! ¡Debiste decirme que eras Supergirl!

—Lo intenté tantas veces… —Le dije y me acerqué—. Pero tenía miedo. No solo de perderte, tenía miedo de que las cosas cambiaran, que te volvieras diferente conmigo.

—Ciertamente las cosas cambiaron, ¿no crees? —Me dijo cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja.

Quise dar un paso hacia ella pero dio uno hacia atrás y me miró de mala manera. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, la miré y junté fuerzas para hablar.

—Este lugar del que vengo. —Le dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Tú te sacrificaste para salvar a tres millones de personas, tú y un gran amigo se sacrificaron para salvarlos a todos.

Lena me miró sorprendida y supe que había captado su atención por lo que la miré.

—Y sé que esto no es real pero necesito mirarte a los ojos y decirte que no me rendiré contigo, Lena. —Comencé a dar pasos hacia ella y aunque dio los mimos pasos hacia atrás, terminó sentada en su sillón individual y me miró sorprendida al ver que me apoyé en los antebrazos y la miré muy de cerca—. Te amo, Lena.

Le dije y me quedó mirando. Mi corazón latía rápido y ella me miraba parpadeando.

—¿Me amas? ¿Cómo pudiste mentirme si me amas? —Me preguntó sin quitarme la mirada.

—No te dije la verdad porque mientras me considerabas una simple humana, una tierna reportera… me hacías sentir humana. —Le dije y me miró a los ojos y su verde me llenó—. Me hacías sentir normal y ya bastante extraña era siendo alienígena como para agregar una cosa más a la lista.

Me alejé de ella y apagué el dispositivo para que notara mi miembro. Bajó la mirada y al notarlo levantó las cejas y me miró sorprendida.

—¿Eres un chico? —Me preguntó y negué.

—En Krypton es normal esto. Aquí en la tierra llaman a esto intersexualidad. Soy una chica con miembro masculino. —Le dije y me miró a los ojos. Se puso de pie y se acercó a mí.

—Yo te hago sentir humana… —Me dijo y le asentí—. Y tú haces que olvide quién realmente soy. Por eso me duele esto que me hiciste.

—Lo sé… —Le dije y me arriesgué a acariciar su rostro con mi mano, cuestión que me dejó hacer porque cerró los ojos—. Te amo, Lena.

Le dije y alejé de mi mano de su rostro.

—¿En qué manera me amas, Kara? —Volvió a preguntarme.

No podía formular la respuesta, solo mirarla. Me quedé sin palabras y sonrió para comenzar a irse. No podía perderla y ante la inminente reacción de Lena, la tomé de la mano y la acerqué a mí. Quedó muy cerca e hizo ademán de alejarse.

—Suéltame, Kara. —Me dijo y negué con la cabeza.

—No puedo, Lena. —Dije y la agarré con más fuerza, acercándola—. Ya no puedo alejarme de ti.

Me acerqué y la besé. Cerré los ojos mientras tomaba su cintura para acercarla a mí y me sorprendió sentir que me besaba, que me respondía. Comencé a llorar mientras disfrutaba de nuestro beso. La llevé lento hasta el largo sillón y ella me giró para después empujarme hasta que quedara sentada. Nos separamos bruscamente del beso y la vi mirarme mientras se sentaba sobre mis piernas. Llevé mis manos a su cintura y ella tomó mi cuello entre sus manos, aferrando ciertos mechones de cabello. Me aferré a su cintura, acercándola a mí con miedo de que se alejara y cambiara de opinión. Tomó mi pelo con sus manos y se alejó de mis labios para besar mi cuello. Sentí como sus húmedos besos inundaban mi piel y mis manos no pudieron evitar ir hasta su espalda. Pasé mi mano por su piel, sintiendo su columna vertebral y la tibieza de su piel bajo mi palma, inundándome. Sentí la presión en mi pantalón al tiempo que regresaba a mis labios para besarlos, esta vez con más furia.

—Estoy enojada contigo. —Dijo y me besó con fiereza—. Pero vas a hacerme el amor.

—De acuerdo. —Le dije.

Levantó sus manos y la ayudé a quitarse la remera. La dejamos caer al suelo mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la mía. Ambas quedamos en ropa interior y se alejó de mí para abrir su pantalón. Me puse de pie y notó la presión en mi pantalón. La vi quitarse el pantalón hasta quedar en ropa interior. Se acercó y me abrió el pantalón, bajó la cremallera y rozó mi miembro con su dedo, haciéndome suspirar. Me quité la ropa y quedé en ropa interior, la cual consistía en un bóxer femenino pero que podía sostener mis partes ocultas. Se acercó y me envolvió en sus labios, besándome y cerré los ojos disfrutando del momento. Sentí que el tacto de Lena se desvanecía y la miré, cortando el beso. Parecía pixelada y suspiré, recordando que esto no era real.

—Kara… mírame… —Me dijo Lena y la miré mientras comenzaba a llorar—. Te amo, Kara.

La transmisión se cortó y noté que seguía en el cubículo de Star Labs. Me quité los anteojos luego de notar que decía falta de batería. Miré a mi entrepierna, notando la presión de mi miembro a causa del momento tan hermoso pero no real que acababa de presenciar. Era tan real, que comprendí por qué todos en National City estaban enloquecidos con esta tecnología. Podía darte todo lo que deseabas y me dio cinco minutos con Lena, cinco minutos donde me despertaron a la realidad como una daga de Kryptonita directo al corazón. Puse mis manos en mi pantalón y traté de cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo para bajar la erección de mi miembro pero era imposible, cuestión que me hizo llorar de frustración.

—¡Maldita sea! —Grité.

—¿Kara? —Dijo la voz de Kate.

Abrió la puerta y noté que me miró sorprendida. Notó que estaba llorando y luego miró mi entrepierna. Abrió los ojos como platos y me miró de boca abierta.

—¡Mierda! —Expresé tapándome—. ¡Lo siento! Yo… no puedo… yo…

—Kara, tranquila. —Dijo acercándose y sentándose a mi lado con un poco de cuidado—. Está todo bien.

—No puedo calmarlo. —Dije señalando mi entrepierna y me miró tragando saliva.

—¿Eres intersexual? —Me preguntó.

La miré y asentí, llorando con fuerza. Me abrazó por los hombros y me arrimó a sus brazos.

—Tranquila, Kara. —Me dijo y me miró suspirando— ¿Quieres que vaya por alguien? Tu primo quizás.

La miré y asentí con seriedad mientras las lágrimas caían. Me asintió y se acercó a la puerta.

—Iré por él. —Me anunció.

—No digas nada de esto, Kate. —Le dije y me miró y asintió.

La vi irse y cuando quedé sola miré los lentes que acababa de sacarme. Los tomé y los presioné en mi mano, destrozándolos. La poca esperanza que tenía, se había ido en esos lentes de porquería que me habían robado un sentimiento, me engañaron con una ilusión que destrozó mi corazón por completo.

La puerta se abrió y Clark entró para verme con preocupación.

—¡Kara! —Expresó sorprendido, acercándose a mí.

—Los dejaré solos. —Dijo y cerró la puerta.

Clark se sentó a mi lado y notó mi problema. Me sonrió y acarició mi espalda.

—¿Es la primera vez que te pasa esto? —me preguntó.

Le asentí y lo miré extrañada.

—¿Tú sabías? —Le pregunté y asintió sonriendo.

—Tu madre nos contó a mí y Lois cuando estábamos en Argo. Nos explicó cuando notamos a una ciudadana Intersexual. Ahí comprendí mucho de ti.

Le mostré los lentes y suspiró al darse cuenta de lo que eran.

—Acabo de ver una simulación de un momento que había estado soñando. —Le dije y me miró con pena—. Acaban de robarme un momento preciado con Lena, Clark.

Suspiró y acarició mi hombro con entendimiento por medio de sus lentes.

—Quiero que me mires a los ojos y respires junto conmigo, Kara.

Miré a Clark y me hizo respirar lento, recuperando mi respiración normal y poco a poco, sentí que la presión en mi pantalón bajaba.

—Vamos a recuperar nuestro mundo, vamos a salvar el universo. —Me dijo Clark y sonriéndome—. Tú misma lo dijiste, ¿recuerdas? Eres la de la esperanza aquí. Yo soy el cínico, no me robes mi papel.

Me reí y dejé que me abrazara. Me sentí mejor y suspiré. Me ayudó a verme mejor y encendí el dispositivo para ocultarme el miembro. Luego salimos de ahí y me encontré con Kate en el pasillo, apoyada contra la pared. Clark nos sonrió y se fue acariciando mi hombro.

—Iré con Lois y Jonathan. —Anunció.

Lo vimos irse y Kate me miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó.

—Algo… —Le dije.

—¿Y si vamos por un trago? —Me sugirió.

—¿Quién dijo trago? —dijo la voz de Sarah apareciendo y sonreí.

—¿Vamos por unos tragos? —dijo Kate.

Asentimos y nos fuimos a un bar que tenían dentro del edificio, en el mismo piso. Sarah tomó tres vasos de shots y puso uno a cada lado del otro, luego tomó la botella de Whisky.

—¿Les parece si brindamos por los caídos?

Dijo Kate y asentimos las tres. Sarah tomó los vasos y comenzó a servir.

—Jamás creí que estaríamos sirviendo uno por Oliver.

—¿No vamos a esperar a Barry? —Pregunté.

—No creo que esté listo para despedirse. —Dijo Kate mirándome.

Miré a otro lado, suspirando. Yo tampoco estaba lista para despedirme de mi mamá, de Argo, de Tierra 38 y de Lena, mucho menos de ella.

—¿Alguna quiere… —Comenzó a decir Sarah— decir unas palabras para Oliver?

Suspiré y miré mi bebida.

—Se sacrificó por Barry y por mí… No debió hacer eso.

Dije con dolor y Sarah me miró al instante.

—Su sacrificio salvó a mil millones de personas más. —Dijo y pensé en Lena al instante—. No llamemos eso a un error. Miren, Oliver murió de la forma en que vivió. Como un héroe.

En tanto dijo eso tomó su bebida. Kate quedó mirando con duda su vaso y yo no pude siquiera tocarlo.

—No es por apresurar un momento tan conmovedor. —Comenzó a decir Kate— Pero creo que el multiverso está por acabarse pronto, así que…

—No, no puedo. —Dije y dejé mi vaso a un lado—. Barry tiene razón. Se siente como si nos estuviéramos dando por vencidos.

Las dos me miraron y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, molesta.

—Logramos salvar a millones de personas, llevándolas a un lugar seguro. —Comencé a decir—. Tiene que haber una manera de deshacer esto. Oliver, mi mamá, Argo, la Tierra… ¡Todas esas Tierras! Toda esa gente que desapareció. Como Lena… Tiene que haber una forma de recuperarlos.

Sarah me miró y se cruzó de brazos con dolor.

—O nos enfocamos en evitar que suceda a cualquier otro universo.

Me dijo y una luz cegadora apareció detrás de nosotras junto con Lyla.

—¡Hey! —Le dijo Sarah—. ¡Bienvenida a la zona de la alegría!

Sarah se acercó para hablar con Lyla mientras Kate se acercó y tomó mi mano con una sonrisa triste. Ella comprendía por qué no podía rendirme.

—¡No puedes secuestrar la Wiverider! —Dijo Ray—. Nuestro equipo sigue ahí.

Nos giramos y él entraba junto a Monitor, que lo miró.

—Si hay alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir a la crisis, necesitamos su tecnología.

Sarah y Lyla se acercaron a ellos y vimos a Sarah quejarse.

—Bueno, le prometí al equipo que no tendrían que hacer otro "crossover".

—No necesitamos a tu equipo. —Anunció Lyla y la miramos—. Solo el laboratorio de Ray.

La vimos alejarse y nos miró a todos.

—Y tenemos todo un multiverso de wiveriders a nuestra disposición.

Se fue creando una luz cegadora mientras yo solo podía suspirar. Esperamos un momento y luego Lyla regresó con la nave por lo que nos trasladamos todos ahí, subiendo al techo. Me quedé de pie entre Clark y Kate. Nos reunimos en la base de la nave, donde está el comando de piloto y Monitor nos miró a todos.

—Todos perdieron un gran héroe.

—Al héroe equivocado. —dijo Barry apareciendo con cara de pocos amigos.

—No estoy en desacuerdo. —Le respondió Monitor mientras Barry se ponía de pie junto a nosotros—. Han sufrido una perdida horrible, pero tienen todos los motivos para no perder la esperanza. Siete, de hecho. A través del tiempo…

El llanto de Jonathan en brazos de Lois, hizo que Monitor parara su discurso y lo mirara. Vi que Lois se lo dio a Clark y por lo tanto, Monitor continuó.

—A través del tiempo y el espacio, existen siete héroes. Seres de la más pura voluntad que finalmente pueden…

Jonathan volvió a llorar y Monitor se puso frenético mientras Clark nervioso.

—Lo siento. —Le dijo Clark y me miró—. Intenta calmarlo tú.

—¿Qué? —Le respondí.

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar que ya lo tenía en brazos. Era la primera vez que lo sostenía en brazos y mi pequeño sobrino no quería estar conmigo. Intenté pasárselo a Kate y esta me negó con los ojos bien grandes. Miré a Rory, el Legenda de Tierra 74 que trajo la nave con Lyla. En tanto lo tuvo en sus manos, Jonathan se calmó y al notar eso, le hice un gesto para que se fuera con él y lo tranquilizara.

—Seres de la más pura voluntad… —Continuó Monitor— Que finalmente podrán derrotar al Anti-Monitor y salvar el multiverso. Son conocidos como los Paragon.

—¿Los paragon? —Respondió Barry—. ¿Y ahora nos sueltas esto?

—Hace poco supe de su existencia al consultar el Libro del Destino.

—¿Cómo? Lo destruimos el año pasado. —Dijo Barry.

Monitor movió su mano y nos mostró un holograma del libro.

—Después de la temprana muerte de Oliver, volví a la corriente temporal y lo recuperé intacto. Ahora se conserva a salvo en la biblioteca de esta nave.

Despareció el libro y una idea se formuló en mi cabeza.

—¿Y qué es esto? ¿Un plan B? ¡Qué reconfortante! —Dijo Barry.

Kate suspiró frustrada a mi lado y yo no podía dejar de pensar en las posibilidades.

—¿Alguien más deseaba haber tomado ese shoot? —Dijo Kate.

—Espera. —Dije y miré a Monitor—. Si el libro puede reescribir el destino. ¿No puede traer de vuelta Tierra 38? ¡Y todas las demás tierras!

—Intentar recrear el mundo llevaría a la locura segura.

—¿Y mi papá? —Dijo Mia—. ¿No lo podemos traer de vuelta con el libro?

—Ojalá pudiera. —Le respondió Monitor—. Si bien Oliver iba a morir en esta crisis, no fue así como vi que se desarrollaban los eventos. Pero a medida que Anti-Monitor se fortalece, yo me debilito. Debemos hallar a los siete Paragon.

—¿Qué tal una pista? —Dijo Lois y agradecí su comentario.

—Ta tengo a cuatro. —Dijo Monitor y me miró—. Kara Zor-El. A pesar de todo lo que has soportado, res el Paragon de la Esperanza.

—A lo mejor quieres verificar tu omnipotencia, porque no me siento esperanzada en este momento.

Sentí la mano de Clark en mi hombro y sonreí con pena.

—Sarah Lance es el Paragon del Destino. —dijo Monitor.

—¡Bueno, eso tiene sentido! —Dijo Ray—. Capitana de los viajes en el tiempo y todo eso.

—Solo me restan dos descripciones para los otros dos Paragon. —Dijo y miró a Clark el cual lo miró extrañado—. Uno es de un segundo Kryptoniano quien sufrió una perdida mayor que la mayoría de los hombres mortales podría soportar. Y es el Paragon de la verdad.

—Lo encontraré. —Dijo Clark y lo miré.

—Voy contigo. —dijo Lois.

—¿Y el cuarto? —Dijo Ray.

—El Paragon de la valentía. Es conocido como el murciélago del futuro.

—En serio. ¿De dónde sacas esos nombres y seudónimos? —Dijo Kate.

La miré y estaba cruzada de brazos, claramente se lo tomaba con pinzas todo lo que decía Monitor.

—Solicité la ayuda de Felicity Smoak, quien obtuvo la sabiduría de un segundo libro.

—Son muchos libros. —Mencionó Clark.

—El Tomo de los Guardianes. Que reveló los nombres de la Srta. Zor-El y la Srta. Lance. Así como los otros dos. —Mencionó él—. En Tierra 99 existe un tiempo futuro donde Bruce Wayne se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a combatir el crimen. El camino a Tierra 99 te llevará al Paragon de la Valentía.

Kate se entusiasmó, preparándose para ver a su primo. Yo me quedé en los controles y comencé a ver las demás tierras. Primero observé a Argo, seguía sin señal. Me quité los lentes, frustrada y sin activar el traje hasta llegar a Tierra 38, donde mostró como se erradicó y mi corazón se partió en miles de pedazos.

—Un mundo entero borrado de la existencia… —dijo una voz demasiado familiar, una que no quería escuchar—. Resumido en un gráfico de computadora.

Me giré de golpe y noté su sonrisa triunfal. ¡No puede ser! ¡LEX!

...

**Les gusta? Pues esto es diferente a la Crisis que vieron así que presten atención a CADA detalle.**

**Laureen**


	5. Capítulo 4

_Tierra 1, Central City _

***Kara Pov.***

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Lex estaba vivo. Esto no podía ser cierto… él… Lena lo mató. ¿Cómo?

—Debo decírtelo… me falta ese factor sorpresa. —Dijo divertido.

—Lena te mató. —Le dije.

—Sí. Solo por un rato. —Me dijo y me guiñó un ojo.

¡Lena había sufrido demasiado por matar a su hermano! ¡Este maldito hijo de perra le dijo a Lena que soy Supergirl y arruinó lo que tenía con ella! ¡Quería matarlo! ¡Lo quería muerto! Me acerqué a él furiosa y encendí mi vista calórica en mis ojos para dejarlo frito ahí mismo pero Monitor se puso delante de él.

—Todos tienen un papel en todo esto. Incluso Lex Luthor. —Dijo Monitor.

Quité mi vista calórica y lo miré muy sorprendida.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —Dije y se mantuvo serio—. ¿Trajiste de vuelta a esta víbora venenosa?

En tanto dije eso, Lex agachó la cabeza riéndose de mi opinión sobre él. Pero regresé mi mirada a Monitor, realmente furiosa.

—Su destino no se cumplió. Lex Luthor aún tiene un papel importante qué desempeñar.

—¿Así que puedes revivirlo pero no a Oliver?

—Rescaté a Luthor mucho antes de que la crisis ocasionara la disminución de mis poderes. —Dijo y noté que en ese momento entraba Kate.

—¿Y qué pasa con todas las vidas de Tierra 38? ¡¿No tenían destinos que cumplir?! ¿Y qué hay de su hermana? ¿Acaso le dijiste que está muerta? —Dije y Lex borró la sonrisa, mirándome serio pero no sorprendido. Sí, él lo sabía. ¡Maldito! — Lo siento, pero no puedo confiar en un hombre que piensa que Lex Luthor es un aliado.

***Kate Pov.***

Vi a Kara irse llorando y este pelado idiota riéndose. Así que este era el famoso Lex Luthor que ocasionó todo el desastre en la vida de Kara. Me acerqué y lo miré.

—Por lo que escuché, si mueres de nuevo, ese tipo no puede traerte de vuelta.

Dije y él me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y… tú eres? —Me preguntó y le sonreí.

—La nueva… —Acerqué mi dedo a su barbilla y pasé la uña violentamente mirándolo con furia—. Y antipática.

Me alejé mientras él se reía y busqué a Kara. Intuí que podría estar en la cocina de la nave y cuando llegué la vi apoyada sobre la mesa.

—Lex Luthor… un completo imbécil, ¿eh?

Kara se giró y suspiró con frustración mientras se apoyaba en la mesa, suspirando.

—Cuando pienso en todas las personas de mi tierra que quisimos salvar y no pudimos… en Lena… me parece injusto.

—Bueno, hace un día no pensé que mi vida podría empeorar. —Le dije y le conté—. Mi hermana mató a mi madrastra y acusó a mi papá por ello.

—Eso es tenebroso, incluso para Gotham. —Dijo sorprendida.

—Lucho por la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto. Y este cuarto Paragon… mi primo Bruce de otra tierra… encontrarlo podría ayudarme a tener esa oportunidad.

—Solo si crees en Monitor.

Me reí y la miré frunciendo el ceño pero con una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué clase de charla es esa de parte del Paragon de la Esperanza?

No sonrió, no dijo nada, solo me miró. Saqué el dispositivo que nos llevaría a esa tierra y se lo mostré.

—Ven conmigo, Kara. Si arreglamos esto, podremos buscar una oportunidad para salvarlos a todos. Y recuerda… hay una posibilidad de que tu Lena no esté muerta.

Me asintió y pasamos por el portar. Llegamos hasta la vieja mansión y nos acercamos para golpear la puerta. Luke nos recibió, claro que no me reconoció y me cerró la puerta en la cara mientras extrañamente, a Kara le pareció atractivo. Noté la bisexualidad en ella y ciertamente, no pegaba con ella. Tenía que ayudarla a recuperar a su chica.  
Kara abrió la puerta de un portazo y tras el recibimiento hostil de Luke, apareció Bruce. La sorpresa que me llevé cuando lo vi caminar gracias a una máquina. Estuve hablando con él, contándole sobre la situación y claramente, él no me creía. Además de que Kara apareció alertándome de que él no es igual al Bruce que yo conocía y ciertamente, él no era el Paragon de la Valentía. Pude comprobarlo cuando quiso matar a Kara y tuve que intervenir. Claro, no esperé que terminara matándolo sin querer. Sus últimas palabras fueron "no hay esperanza" y me sentí realmente martirizada por el momento.

Regresamos a la nave y Kara se veía realmente furiosa. Estábamos llegando al salón de mando cuando nos enteramos lo que había sucedido y nos acercamos.

—Lex hizo su parte, los llevó al Paragón de la verdad. —Dijo Monitor.

—¿Ah, sí? —Dijo Kara y traté de detenerla pero era inútil—. ¿A cuántas personas tuvo que matar para eso? Crees que eres un buen sujeto, pero no lo eres.

—Creo que es una especie de necesidad. —Dijo Lex que estaba encerrado en una especie de prisión electrónica.

Kara se rió y miró de nuevo a Monitor.

—Bueno, aún tenemos tres. Bruce no era el paragon de nada así que… —Noté que Kara se detuvo y la miré, se quedó mirando a un chico de traje—. Wow… Ray… te ves muy bien.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Le gusta? Por suerte, Clark actuó rápido.

—Oh, no, no. Él es tu primo… más o menos.

Se quedó mirando al verdadero Ray y luego este… Superman. Supongo que es el Paragon que fueron a buscar.

¿A Kara le gustó su primo? ¡Por favor! ¿Cómo es esta Lena entonces?

—Bueno… —Dije un poco asqueada —. Batman intentó matar a Kara y ahora está muerto así que estamos condenados.

Dije con una sonrisa irónica.

—Ya veremos. —Dijo Monitor—. Creo que el trabajo del Dr. Palmer ha terminado.

Dijo y Ray asintió.

—Al menos eso creo. —Dijo sonriendo—. Nunca antes había construido un detector de Paragon. Así que bien, está será una prueba para encontrar los tres restantes. Quizás quieran retroceder.

Encendió la máquina y en la computadora mostró a una tierra brillante de varios colores en donde comenzó a saltar identificaciones. ¡Había funcionado!

***Kara Pov.***

—¿Qué tierra es esa? —Dijo la copia de Ray, mi primo.

—Ninguna. —Dijo Ray—. Somos nosotros, esta nave. Parece que tiene errores.

Eso sí que me quitó el ánimo de lo que podía ser la búsqueda de los Paragon.

—Tú máquina trabaja bien. —Le dijo Monitor—. Esa luz es el Paragón de la Valentía.

—El cuerpo de Bruce no está en la nave, así que… —Dijo Kate.

—No, pero tú sí.

Miré a Kate al instante, al igual que todos. Comprendiendo.

—Dije que el camino a Tierra-99 te llevaría al Paragon. Y ha sucedido. —Dijo Monitor y Kate levantó sus cejas del asombro—. Tú eres el Murciélago del Futuro, Kate Kane. Eres el Paragon de la Valentía.

Luego de saber eso, Kate salió de ahí. La vi irse a los depósitos, en la entrada de la nave. Fui a la cocina por dos cervezas mientras el resto seguía buscando al resto de los Paragon. Fui hasta donde Kate y le entregué una.

—¿Esas cosas funcionan contigo? —Dijo Kate confundida.

—Pues no realmente. —Dije sonriendo—. Pero parece que te vendría bien una amiga para beber.

—Sí. —dijo mientras tomaba un trago.

Me senté a su lado y nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

—Viajeros del tiempo, alienígenas. —Dijo Kate—. Apenas comencé con esto de ser justiciera. ¿Cómo es que soy un Paragon?

—Te he visto en acción. —Le dije—. Me salvaste. Y el año pasado, salvaste las vidas de Oliver y Barry. ¡Gracias por eso!

Dije bebiendo de mi botella y ella sonrió.

—Es cierto.

—Cuánto te importa y cuánto lo intentas, esas son las cosas que te hacen un héroe. —Dije recordando a Lena—. No los poderes o los viajes en el tiempo. Y puede que sientas que no tienes la experiencia ahora, pero tienes el corazón.

La miré y observaba su botella en silencio.

—Eres una de las personas más valientes que conozco.

—Brunce fue valiente también, una vez. Y tenía corazón. —¡Carajo! Me recordó a Lena. Ella terminó así por todo lo sucedido con Lex—. ¿Y si termino como él?

—No lo harás. —Dije y ella suspiró—. Labrarás tu propio destino.

Recordé lo que encontré en la biblioteca de Bruce y saqué de mi bolsillo la foto. Y se la entregué.

—Encontré esto en su biblioteca.

En tanto vio la foto abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—Somos Beth y yo.

—De Tierra-99. —Le dije.

Y ahí la vi sonreír, eso me hizo sonreír a mí. Una sonrisa genuina era todo lo que quería brindarle a Kate, ya que fue tan buena amiga conmigo en uno de mis momentos más incómodos de toda mi vida.

—Quisiera haberla conocido así.

—Tal vez aún puedas. —dije y me miró con una sonrisa.

—Parece que el Paragon de la Esperanza acaba de recuperar su esperanza.

Me reí ante eso, pues era cierto. Me sentía más esperanzada.

—Esperanza, ayuda y compasión para todos. —Dije y brindamos con las botellas—. Eso es lo que haré para Tierra-38.

—Pero… Tierra 38 ya no está, Kara.

—Lo sé, pero tal vez pueda usar el libro del destino para traerla de vuelta.

—Monitor dijo que eso sería muy peligroso, Kara.

Dijo con preocupación y asentí.

—Sé lo que dijo. Pero… ¿De qué sirve ser el Paragon de la Esperanza si no tengo ninguna? —Me levanté para irme y la miré—. De una forma u otra tengo que recuperar Argo, Tierra 38, mi mamá y Lena. Los necesito, Kate.

Salimos de ahí y fuimos directo a la sala de mando, no sin antes ponerme mi traje. Vi a Kate yendo a ponerse el suyo minutos después. Esperamos un poco y todos nos reunimos frente a Monitor.

—Solo hemos localizado cuatro de los Siete Paragons necesarios para salvar al universo.

—Podríamos encontrar los otros tres si… Ray se apresura a reparar esa cosa. —Dijo Kate.

—¡Oye! Estoy reparando un detector de Paragon, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Es algo complejo!

Un portal se abrió y apareció Barry con Cisco, Caitlyn y otro de su equipo, el chico elástico. Barry corrió a los brazos de Iris.

—¡Cysco! —Dijo Ray—. ¡Gracias al cielo! Necesito otro intelecto aquí.

—¡Por eso estoy aquí! —dijo y se acercó pero señaló a mi primo, Kal—. ¡Y ese es un superdoble!

—¡Santo escuadrón estelar! —Dijo el chico elástico al ver que es una copia de Ray y sonreí—. ¡Hola, soy Ralph!

—Ignórenlo. —dijo Caitlyn—. Es su primer Crossover.

—Escuchen. —dijo Barry—. La ola de antimateria se sigue abriendo paso a través del multiverso. Tenemos que poner a todos a salvo.

—Los cálculos aún muestran que Tierra 1 será el último lugar donde la tola golpeará. —Intentó tranquilizarlo Clark junto a Lois.

Decidí distinguir a mi primo de tierra 38 como Clark y a este otro como Kal, así sería más sencillo.

—Acabo de enterrarme por Alex y Brainy en Tierra 1. —dijo J'onn apareciendo de la nada—. Todos los que salvamos aún siguen siendo contabilizados.

—¿Encontraste a Lena, J'onn? —Le pregunté y me negó.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—Deberíamos traer a tanta gente de Tierra 1 como podamos por el momento. —Dijo Kal.

—Reunamos un equipo de rescate. —Dijo J'onn—. Podamos usar mis habilidades psíquicas para mantenerme conectado con la Wiverider.

—Yo también iré. —dijo Kal.

—Rory de la tierra paralela tiene a Jonathan—. Dijo Lois—. Así que me encargaré de las comunicaciones y mantendré a todos actualizados.

Todos comenzaron a irse y J'onn me miró.

—¿Vienes Supergirl?

—Me quedaré. Aún tenemos que buscar una forma de recuperar nuestro mundo.

Asintió y se fue. Suspiré, tenía que buscar una manera de revivir a Lena.

—¡Lo logramos! —Dijo Ray.

Nos acercamos a la computadora y esta mostró los cuatro Paragones que conocemos.

—Ya sabemos todo esto. —dijo Kate.

—Está cargando. —Dijo Cysco con fastidio—. Así que un poco de paciencia.

Una imagen de J'onn apareció, indicando que él era el Paragon del Honor.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Luego apareció uno de Barry, indicando que él era el Paragon del Amor.

—Eso es nuevo. —Dijo Barry.

Y luego apareció uno que me dejó con el corazón en la garganta. Una imagen de Lena.

—¿Y esa quién es? —Dijo Kate.

Lena, Lena era el Paragón de la humanidad.

—Dra. Lena Luthor, profesora de bioquímica en la universidad de Ivy Town de nuestra tierra.

—¿Lena Luthor? —Dijo Barry y todos me miraron.

—Sí, pero esta no es la Lena Luthor de Kara. —Indicó Cysco—. Esta Lena se casó hace seis años con… Kara Kent.

Levanté mis cejas sorprendida. ¿Tengo una versión mía en Tierra 1?

—¿Kara y Lena? —Comentó Barry y me puse roja.

—Es linda. —dijo Kate y le sonreí, avergonzada.

—Oh, rayos… —dijo Cysco y lo miré—. Al parecer esta Kara falleció hace seis años… en la explosión del acelerador de partículas donde iba como prensa.

—El acelerador es lo que me dio mis poderes. —Aclaró Barry y asentí, recordando la historia.

—¿Qué más sabemos? —Dijo Iris.

—Pues… —Cysco miró la pantalla y se sorprendió, luego me miró—. Al parecer, antes de morir, Kara y Lena tuvieron una hija, Lori. Quien Lena cría sola desde que falleció Kara.

La vida que había imaginado con Lena, la tenía esta Lena. Con la diferencia de que yo morí.

—Creo que eso deja claro que Kara no debería ir con nosotros. —Dijo Iris y le asentí—. Verte podría ocasionar estragos en ella.

—Y yo soy de Ivy Town—. Dijo Ray—. Quizás pueda ayudar a convencerla.

—Con todos los Paragon identificados… —Comenzó a decir Monitor—. Nuestra siguiente prioridad es determinar cómo detener la ola de antimateria.

Todos asintieron y Iris me sonrió tocándome el hombro. Yo miré a Kate con terror. ¿Qué ocasionará este encuentro con esta Lena? Y lo más importante. ¿Dónde está mi Lena? ¡Tenía que averiguarlo!

...

**¿Qué creen que sucederá? ¿Dónde está Lena?**

**Laureen**


	6. Chapter 5

_Tierra 1, Wiverider _

***Kara Pov.***

No podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro, pensando. Kate estaba apoyada contra la mesa de la cocina cruzada de brazos y yo me agarraba la cabeza.

—Tiene que haber un modo de revivir todas las tierras. —Pensé en voz alta.

—Kara... —Dijo la voz de Kate pero la ignoré—. Kara, te estoy hablando.

El tono de voz que uso en la repetición de mi nombre fue duro y la miré de mala manera.

—¿Qué? —Dije fríamente.

—Tienes que calmarte. —Me dijo y se acercó—. ¿Crees que si pudieran usar el libro del destino para eso ya no lo hubieran hecho?

—Monitor ni siquiera lo intentó.

—Sabes muy bien que Monitor se está quedando sin poderes y necesita nuestra ayuda. Sino no estaríamos aquí.

Se acercó y me miró muy seria.

—No vas a usar el libro del destino. —Me amenazó.

Puse mis manos en las caderas y dejé mis gestos duros.

—¿Vas a detenerme? —Le dije y me asintió por lo que le contesté—. Sabes bien que tengo que hacer algo. Necesito revivir a esas personas.

—Ya hubiéramos traído a Oliver si eso fuera posible. —Me dijo.

Suspiré y miré el suelo. Miré al costado, por inercia y la miré.

—¿Qué sugieres? —Le pregunté.

Suspiró y se quedó pensativa un momento para luego mirarme sonriente.

—¿Qué hay de Dr. Evil? —Sugirió.

—¿Dr. Evil? —Dije confundida hasta que comprendí—. ¿Te refieres a Lex?

—¿Quién más es calvo y tiene cara de idiota? ¿Nunca viste Austin Powers?—Mencionó y sonreí—. Él debe saber algo.

Suspiré y asentí. Comenzamos a irnos y antes de llegar al control de mando me miró agarrándome del brazo.

—Prométeme que si no dice nada de utilidad vas a descartar esa idea.

Suspiré y me alejé. No podía prometer eso. Llegamos al control y Lex nos vio acercarnos mientras él seguía leyendo un libro.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó con ironía.

—¿Es posible traer Tierra 38 con el libro del destino? —Le pregunté cruzada de brazos.

Levantó las cejas y me miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres traer a todo un mundo con el libro?

—¿Es posible, sí o no? —Pregunté.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. —Dijo Kate y se acercó.

La vi desactivar la prisión de Lex y acercarse. Lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzó contra la pared. Al hacer ese movimiento él se quejó.

—¡Ouch! —Se quejó.

—¡Empieza a hablar o te quedas sin brazo!

Presionó su brazo y él comenzó a reírse.

—¿Funcionan las técnicas de brazo fuerte en Gotham? —Dijo y Kate reforzó el agarre—. Eres ruda... Me agradas. —Dijo él.

—¡Pues tú a mí no! ¡Así que habla!

Dobló su brazo hasta el borde, un poco más y se lo sacaría de lugar.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! Está bien... Está bien... —Dijo y Kate liberó un poco el agarre—. El libro canaliza un poder antiguo e interminable Se necesita una inmensa fuerza de voluntad y enfoque para que funcione.

—¿En qué te enfocaste tú? —Preguntó Kate.

—En su odio por Superman—Dije.

Lex sonrió y Kate le reforzó el brazo otra vez.

—¡Pero eso fue fácil para el libro! Intentar traer un mundo entero conlleva una gran escala de enfoque y fuerza de voluntad que puede llevar a esa persona a la locura o incluso la muerte. Nadie en su sano juicio haría el intento, no vale la pena.

—¿Tú hablas de sano juicio? —Dije quejándome, sin poder creer lo que decía—. ¡Eres un hipócrita!

Kate lo llevo hasta su celda y subió los controles otra vez para que quedara encerrado.

—Si vamos a hablar de hipocresía mejor hablemos de ti, Supergirl. —Dijo Lex y lo miré furiosa con los puños apretados.

—No eres nadie para hablar de ella. —Dijo Kate en mi defensa y él tomó su libro de nuevo para mirarnos sonriente.

—Seamos sinceros. —Dijo abriendo los brazos en un gesto irónico—. Supergirl tiende a ser altruista pero ella esconde un mayor deseo tras traer el planeta de vuelta. Y eso es traer de nuevo a mi dulce hermanita.

—¡No sabes nada! —Le grité.

—¿Ah no? —Dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿Niegas estar enamorada de ella? ¿Niegas que pones ojos de cachorrito kryptoniano cuando la vez?

Me quedé en silencio mientras apretaba la mandíbula y Kate me miraba, sentía su mirada sin siquiera girar mi rostro.

—Saben, cuando Monitor me revivió me ofreció algo a cambio de ayudar en... Salvar al mundo. —Dijo con ironía y apreté los dientes, estaba furiosa—. Digamos que nuestra querida Lena es la verdadera Paragon de la humanidad.

—¿Qué? —Dije y lo miré sorprendida.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Le preguntó Kate.

Él la miró y sonrió con satisfacción.

—Pues alteramos el destino de Lena. —Dijo y sonrió—. Pero piénselo de esta manera... Le di sus cinco minutos de fama.

Caminé para tomar el control y abrí la reja electrónica y así dejarlo frito pero Kate me tomó de los brazos.

—¡Ya, Kara! ¡Aún no podemos matarlo!

—¡Suéltame! —Grité y me miró a los ojos.

Fue su mirada de preocupación lo que me hizo alejarme. Tomé el libro del destino sobre la mesa e hice ademán de usarlo. Sentí la mano de Kate sobre mi brazo y la miré mientras ella me miraba amenazante.

—No me hagas tomar medidas extremas contigo, Kara. —Me dijo y suavizó su mirada—. Podremos reparar el universo y los recuperaremos de alguna manera. Pero tienes que ser valiente y tener esperanza. Desearía tener esperanza como tú, pero lo que sí sé es que si agarras ese libro, lo usas y no funciona... Y algo te pasa... ¡Todos estamos condenados! ¿Qué haría Lena, Kara?

—Vaya, podría escribir un libro con este momento. —Dijo Lex y Kate lo miró furiosa.

—En serio, si no cierras la boca voy a quebrar tu brazo en pedazos.

Él sonrió y siguió leyendo su libro. Sentí las lágrimas en mi rostro y Kate me quitó el libro, asintiéndome. Quería que sepa que confío en su criterio así que dejé que lo tomara. En tanto lo hizo me alejé y me fui de ahí para meterme en el pasillo y comenzar a llorar. Levanté la mirada y noté que estaba frente a mí.

—Entiendo por qué quieres traerlos de vuelta. —Me dijo con una sonrisa—. Tienes el corazón más grande de todas las personas que he conocido. Mi única intención es que no te lastimen.

—¿Sabes? Tengo que decirte esto. —Comencé a decir—. Para alguien que no estaba segura de ser el Paragon de la Valentía, se requiere de muchas agallas para hacer lo que hiciste. La forma en que me detuviste sabiendo que tengo poderes y podría hacerte destrozado.

—Tal vez. —Dijo sonriendo—. Pero tengo la esperanza de que haya una manera mejor. Y es por eso que... Quiero entregarte esto.

La vi sacar algo de su traje y me entregó uno de los dispositivos de kryptonita que tenía Bruce en Tierra 99.

—¡Kryptonita! ¿Por qué tienes eso?

—Era de Bruce. Él perdió la esperanza pero yo nunca perderé la esperanza en ti. Y te ayudaré a que los traigamos de vuelta de alguna manera. Incluso a Lena.

La quedé mirando y tragué saliva. Ella jamás la hubiera usado conmigo. Confío en ella.

—Quédatela. —Le dije y me miró sorprendida—. Tengo el valor suficiente para saber que jamás la usarías en mi contra.

Le sonreí y me asintió. Ahora quedaba otro asunto... Enfrentarme a la Lena de Tierra 1.

*Lena (tierra 1) Pov.*

Hoy es un día realmente inusual. Primero tuve ese sueño extraño dónde estoy en un panel de control y una luz cegadora me inunda antes de que una especie de ola energética me alcanzada para terminar en un lugar oscuro, luego me pasé toda la mañana con dolores de cabeza y me asusté cuando empecé a temblar. Noté patrones dónde mi cuerpo temblaba y tenía una sensación de desespero y miedo.  
Estaba intentando que Lori terminara de guardar sus cosas en la mochila y justo en ese momento el timbre de la puerta de mi apartamento sonó.

Me acerqué y la abrí, viendo a mamá frente a mí.

—Lena. ¿Qué sucede que quieres que cuide a Lori? —Dijo mi madre entrando—. ¿Tienes idea de qué está pasando afuera?

—¿Lo dices por el cielo rojo? Sí, es un fenómeno atmosférico y fui solicitada en la universidad ya que vamos a realizar una comprobación para tranquilizar a la población y necesito que la cuides.

Sentí la presión en mi pecho otra vez y los temblores. Los oculté como mejor pude y apareció Lori corriendo.

—¡Abuela Lillian!

Sonreí al verla correr y abrazar a mamá que la tomo en brazos.

—Hola, mi niña. ¿Tienes todo? —Le preguntó mamá y ella asintió.

—¡Shi! —Dijo con ternura y no pude evitar sonreír. Pero pareció r recordar algo y se bajó de los brazos de mamá—. ¡Mamá! ¡Me olvidé de mamá!

La vimos salir corriendo e ir a su cuarto y volver en segundos con sus portarretratos.

—A ver, deja que mire. —Le dije.

Ella se acercó y me mostró la primera.

Kara y yo cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada. Suspiré y sonreí, extrañándola. Luego miré la otra y sonreí.

Recuerdo haberle tomado esa foto.

—¿Tú tienes mi foto? —Preguntó.

Le asentí y se la enseñé, sacándola de mi bolsillo.

—Mira, aquí la tengo. —Le dije.

Le di un beso a la foto y la guardé dentro de mí chaqueta. Ella se acercó y me abrazó. Se alejó y me sonrió, dándome un beso en mi mejilla.

—Ten cuidado en el trabajo mamita. —Me dijo y le asentí—. Te amo.

Comencé a sentir esa sensación de miedo otra vez y sonreí para que no se note.

—Yo también te amo mi Supergirl.

Me sonrió una vez más y se fue. Le asentí a mamá y dejé que se fueran. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, miré mis manos y temblaban. Incluso perdía el control de ellas por momentos y me asusté. Fui a tomar mis cosas y salí de la casa. Fui directo a la universidad, directo a mi despacho.  
Al llegar comencé a abrir los indicadores del termómetro atmosférico, notando las abismales anomalías en las cifras.

—Disculpe, ¿Dra. Luthor? —Dijo la voz de una mujer.

Me gire y noté a una muchacha morena de pelo oscuro junto con alguien que no imaginé ver en mi vida.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Dije sorprendida— ¿Dr. Palmer?

Él me sonrió y tape mi boca con las manos.

—Disculpe, Dra. Luthor pero necesitamos su ayuda. —Dijo está mujer y la miré—. Mi nombre es Iris West-Allen. Él es Ray Palmer y él es Ralph.

—Es un honor. ¿En qué puedo ayudar? —Mencioné.

Ray Palmar se tomó de las manos y me miró.

—Veras, Lena. Somos superhéroes. —¿Qué son qué? —Y necesitamos tu ayuda porque el mundo está acabándose y debemos terminarlo.

Fruncí el ceño y los mire comenzando a reír.

—¿Esto es una broma de la Universidad o algo? —Dije buscando al rector en algún lado.

—Creo que es mejor que le muestres, Ralph. —Dijo Iris y los miré.

Este chico Ralph estiró su brazo y me alcanzó una caja de pañuelos que había sobre el escritorio del laboratorio. Miré congelada porque estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Que carajos? ¡¿Eres el hombre elástico que muestran en los medios?!

Él me asintió y ahí fue donde me hice consciente de sus palabras y miré a Iris.

—Creo que ahora entiendes, Lena. —Dijo ella y sentí el corazón en el pecho—. Que te necesitamos.

—No sé para qué estarían necesitando mi ayuda. Necesito que entiendan que soy madre soltera. —Les dije y sentí un nudo en la garganta—. Y si es cierto lo que dicen entonces debo a ir a estar con mi hija y mi madre. Que son lo único que tengo.

Les dije y salí de la habitación. Tenía muchísimo miedo y corrí hasta mi despacho para tomar mis cosas.

—Lena, espera. —Dijo la voz de Iris y la miré deteniéndola con un gesto de mi mano.

—Por favor, no. Tengo que irme con mi hija.

—Te lo imploro, Lena. Necesitamos tu ayuda. Eres lo que se llama un Paragon, eres el Paragon de la humanidad.

—¿Y qué es eso? ¿Tengo poderes? ¿Tú también eres una heroína?

Negó con la cabeza y agachó su rostro. Acomodó su pelo detrás de la oreja y noté el anillo en su mano.

—Tú también tienes familia. —Le dije señalando su mano.

Sonrió y asintió.

—Yo no soy una heroína pero mi esposo sí. Él, cómo tú, es otro Paragon. Son elegidos para salvar el universo.

—¿Y qué diablos puedo hacer yo? No tengo poderes, nada.

Se acercó y me tomó del hombro.

—Tú y yo somos humanas. Puede que no podamos hacer cosas increíbles como ellos. Pero estamos para recordarles por quienes luchan. Somos los que les darán esperanza. —Dijo y sentí que comenzaba a llorar. Recordé que a Kara, ella era mi esperanza—. ¿No crees que sería bueno para tu hija que le des un mundo?

—¿Y si me pierdo verla crecer? —Le dije y suspiró—. Hace seis años perdí a mi esposa en la explosión del reactor de Central City. Ella no pudo conocer a su hija. No puedo dejar que mi hija me pierda también.

—Entonces ayúdanos a salvar el universo, Lena. —Tomó mi mano y me sonrió—. Vamos a darle a tu hija un lugar a Salvo dónde la puedas ver crecer.

La quedé mirando un momento y con la angustia en mi garganta, asentí.

—Tendré que llamar a mi madre y explicarle que no regresaré a casa hoy. Para que Lori esté tranquila y a salvo.

Me asintió y me dirigí a llamarla, tomando mi celular mientras ella se iba a hablar con los héroes.

—¿Hola, Lena? —Dijo mamá.

—Mamá, necesito que me escuches. Mantén a salvo a Lori en el fuerte. —Le dije y se alertó.

—¿Qué está pasando, Lena?

—Algo muy malo. Pero voy a ayudar a unas personas para solucionarlo. Así que no le digas nada a Lori, solo dile que estaré trabajando hasta tarde y cuídense.

—Ten cuidado, Lena.

—Te amo, mamá. Las amo.

Sentí su sonrisa del otro lado y no tuve que mirarla para saber lo que hacía, la conozco muy bien.

—Te amo, hija. Te amamos.

Corté la llamada y me acerqué a Iris. Me fui con los demás y estaba nerviosa. No sé por qué me necesitan. ¿Qué puedo hacer? El Dr. Palmer es mucho más inteligente y capacitado que yo. ¿Y a dónde me llevaban?

Sentí mis manos temblar y apreté mis puños.

—Tranquila, Lena. —Me dijo Ray—. Todo estará más que bien.

Le asentí y salimos del edificio. Íbamos a ir la cuando Ray nos detuvo y me miró.

—Antes de subir, Lena. —Dijo y le asentí—. ¿Conoces la teoría del multiverso?

Le asentí y me miró tomando sus manos en puños cerrados con los dedos entrelazados.

—Pues es cierta. —Dijo él y abrí la boca pero me hizo un gesto para que lo escuchara—. Así que bueno. Por mi parte descubrí que tengo un doble que es un alienígena y superhéroe, Superman.

—¿Superman es real? —Le pregunté y me asintió.

—Es necesario que sepas algo, Lena. —Dijo Iris y la miré—. Hay una doble de tu esposa.

Mi corazón se paralizó al escuchar eso y quedé muda, sin palabras.

—Por eso es necesario que te prepares mentalmente para un posible shock emocional. —Dijo Ralph y le asentí.

—¿Estás lista? —Preguntó Iris.

Le asentí y me llevaron a un callejón dónde abrieron un portal tridimensional. Abrí los ojos como platos mientras ponía un pie dentro. Cuando lo atravesamos, me quedé helada. ¡Era enorme! Mucha tecnología que jamás creí ver en mi vida y con muchos héroes. Noté al doble del Dr. Palmer cómo Superman más otro a su lado. Había gente extraña pero eso no me llamo la atención, sino quién estaba detrás de ellos como encerrado. Me detuve en seco y lo miré extrañada.

—¿Lex? —Dije y un hombre de tez oscura y algo calvo con ropa extraña me habló.

—Él no es tu hermano. Él es Lex Luthor de Tierra 38. —Dijo y lo miré—. Mi nombre es Monitor y todos ellos son héroes.

Todos se presentaron y este Lex me daba una sensación extraña. Sentí algo muy raro, enojo, furia y dolor. Cada vez que lo miraba, me sentía peor.

—Aquí tienes a Batwoman, Paragon de la valentía. —Dijo Monitor y miré sorprendida a una muchacha de pelo corto que reconocí al instante de los diarios.

—¿Kate Kane? ¿Tú eres Batwoman? —Le pregunté y me sonrió.

—Así es. Espero contar con tu discreción.

Me preguntó y le asentí, sonriente.

—Por favor, mis labios están cerrados. Es un honor convierte, mi hija te adora.

Sonrió y luego miró detrás de mí. Tomó aire y me miró.

—Lena... Quiero presentarte a Supergirl. —Dijo y miré detrás de mí.

Al verla mi corazón se detuvo. ¡Oh, por Dios! Tapé mi boca con las manos y ella me miró igual de sorprendida.

—¿Qué piensas Kara? ¿Está es igual a mi hermana? —Dijo la voz de Lex y este me miró—. ¿Qué pasa, Lena? Te ves un poco pálida. Cómo si hubieras visto un fantasma.

En tanto dijo eso, imágenes comenzaron a surgir en mi cabeza. Una en dónde le disparo y lo veo morir mientras veo una pantalla donde dice que Kara es Supergirl. Me sostuve la cabeza y caí de rodillas gritando ya que alguien más estaba gritando dentro de mí cabeza. Alguien... Con la misma voz que la mía.

...

**¡WOW! ¿Qué estará pasando? ¡¿Qué creen?!**

**¡Sigan leyendo!**

**Laureen**


	7. Chapter 6

_Tierra 1, Wiverider _

***Kara Pov.***

Esta Lena cayó de rodillas y no dude en acercarme con mi velocidad. La sostuve y gritaba de dolor.

—¡No soporto los gritos! —Dijo y me miró con dolor—. Kara...

Su mirada estaba cargada de dolor al verme, seguro le recuerdo a su esposa. Y ella me recuerda a mi Lena. ¡Maldita sea que difícil será esto! Sentí dolor en el pecho mientras la veía sufrir. No sabía qué hacer. Vi a J'onn aparecer y al notar lo que estaba pasando se acercó.

—Déjame a mí, Kara. —Me dijo y tomó mi lugar.

Me alejé un par de pasos y él se arrodilló. Lo vi agarrar su cabeza y usar sus poderes para chequear su mente. Observaba mientras esta Lena cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar con más calma.

—Esto es lo más extraño que he visto en mi vida. —Dijo J'onn.

—¿Qué sucede, J'onn? —Dijo Clark.

J'onn dejo de analizarla y la noté más tranquila.

—¿Mejor? —Le preguntó y ella le asintió—.Su mente tiene una conexión psíquica a algo que no puedo descifrar. ¿Qué es lo que escuchaste?

Esta Lena abrió los ojos y miró directo a Lex. Algo me dijo que él tenía que ver porque ella lo miró con dolor.

—Siento a una persona dentro de mi cabeza y esta tiene recuerdos terribles con él. —Lex la miró y sonrió divertido. Hasta que me miró—. Y contigo…

Me quedó mirando con dolor y se puso de pie. La vi tragar saliva y soportar las ganas de llorar. No dije nada, simplemente observé el dolor en sus ojos y eso me paralizó.

—¿Le escondiste quién eras realmente verdad? —Me preguntó y abrí la boca sorprendida.

¿Podría ser posible? ¿Podría ser Lena a quien tiene en su cabeza?

—¿Sientes que una voz resuena en tu cabeza y como una sensación de que te tiembla el cuerpo y te vas a desmayar? —Dijo Caitlyn y Lena la miró asintiendo sorprendida.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es exacto lo que me pasa! ¿Sabes qué sucede conmigo?

Caytlin asintió y la miró, luego a mí.

—Debido a lo que está sucediendo con las líneas temporales, algo debió pasar con tu Lena. —Dijo ella y la miré sorprendida—. Qué de alguna forma su mente se fusionó con la de ella.

—¿Tengo a esa Lena en mi mente? —Preguntó y esta le asintió.

—En mi caso, Cailtyn y yo compartimos mentes. Es algo así como dos personas en un cuerpo o un trastorno de doble personalidad. Son determinadas emociones, como el caso del miedo o alerta en mi caso, que hacen que yo aparezca. Solo que Caitlyn me ha estado dejando estar, porque me pasé mucho tiempo encerrada en su cabeza.

—¿Es cómo una prisión? —Preguntó Kal y ella asintió.

Lena estaba encerrada. Dijo que escuchaba gritos… debía de estar desesperada. La furia me llenó y miré a Lex.

—¡Esto es tu culpa malnacido! —Dije y me giré a Monitor—. ¡Y tuya! ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar un trato así con él?

—Yo solo le pedí que quitara a Lena de mi camino. —Dijo Lex y miró a Monitor con diversión—. Pero este me hizo una buena jugada y trajo a otra Lena, uniendo a mi hermanita a esta. ¡Buena jugada! Estoy asombrado.

—No tenemos tiempo para acusaciones—. Dijo Monitor— Tenemos que estar preparados.

—Logramos detener la ola de antimateria que iba hacia Tierra 1. —Anunció Barry y al verlo, Iris corrió a sus brazos para besarlo.

—Creí que morirías. —Le dijo.

—No, el Barry de Tierra 90 era el que debía morir.

Ambos se abrazaron y besaron. Miré a Lena en ese momento y me observaba.

—Kara. —Dijo Sara y la miré—. Lleva a Lena a que descanse un poco, se ve pálida. Les haremos saber cuándo haya movimiento. Estamos buscando a Lyla que desapareció.

—Está bien. —Le dije y miré Lena—. ¿Vienes?

Me asintió y la llevé caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a los pasillos.

—¿Quieres dormir un poco? —Le pregunté y negó.

—No, no tengo energías para cerrar los ojos y dormir.

—¿Te gustaría un café? —Le pregunté y me asintió.

Fuimos a la cocina y despejé la mesa de cosas. Era todo un desastre.

—Lo siento, no hemos podido ordenar nada. —Le dije nerviosa.

No conocía a esta Lena, no sabía nada de ella. La vi sentarse mientras servía dos café en la máquina sintetizadora de la nave.

—Dos cafés para las bellas damas. —Dijo la voz de Leonard, la computadora principal de la nave.

—Gracias, Leonard. —Le dije.

Me giré y Lena miraba para todos lados por lo que le sonreí mientras le entregaba el café.

—Es la computadora principal de la nave, tiene una programación interactiva de personalidad con un ex miembro de los Leyandas.

Le dije y me senté frente a ella. Tomó el café y me miró con una media sonrisa.

—Mi Kara no podía haber comprendido ni una sola palabra de lo que acabas de mencionar. —Me contó y sonreí.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y a qué se dedicaba? —Le pregunté y sonrió con nostalgia—. Era periodista del Diario local.

Sonreí y la miré con diversión. Era tan cómica la coincidencia.

—Yo también soy periodista. —Le dije y me miró sorprendida—. Cuando no soy Supergirl. Mi nombre es Kara Zor-El pero en la Tierra me hago llamar Kara Danvers, ya que es la familia terrestre que me adoptó.

Asintió y tomó de su café.

—¿Tú también eres de Krypton? —Me preguntó y le asentí.

—¿Tu Kara también era de Krypton? —Le pregunté y me asintió.

—Así la conocí. —Me contó—. Llegó un día al laboratorio, pidiéndome ayuda para crear una cura para sus poderes. Les tenía miedo.

Me sorprendí al escuchar eso y la miré interesada.

—¿Conseguiste la cura? —Le pregunté y me asintió.

—Sí. —Me dijo y la miré sorprendida mientras ella se mostró preocupada—. Pero quedé embarazada antes de que pudiera quitarle sus poderes. Así que no sé si mi hija Lori los desarrollará.

Sentí un nudo en mi garganta en tanto dijo eso y tragué saliva.

—¿Ella te dejo embarazada? —Le pregunté.

—Kara era Intersexual. —Diko y me miró—. Y por tu cara de sorpresa veo que tú también lo eres.

—Sí. Pocas personas lo saben. ¿Cuánto tardaste en crear la cura?

Ambas tomamos café y me contó.

—Me tomó dos años de investigación. Y durante todo ese tiempo, Kara y yo terminamos enamoradas. Nos casamos un año después de conocernos, con unos ocho meses de relación.

—Debe ser extraño tenerme frente a ti.

Le dije y me miró. Me quedó mirando en silencio y sonrió.

—Te pareces muchísimo. —Me dijo y me perdí en el verde de su mirada.

—Tú te pareces mucho a mi Lena y me pone nerviosa.

Confesé y me sonrió.

—Espero podamos salvar al mundo y sepamos qué pasa con la Lena dentro de mi cabeza.

Suspiré y me quedé observando el café humeante con atención. Recordé su hija y la miré.

—¿Cómo es tu hija? —Le pregunté.

Sonrió y la vi meter su mano en su chaqueta. Sacó una imagen y me la entregó. Sonreí al instante. ¡Era preciosa!

—Se parece mucho a Kara en personalidad. Tiene ese corazón humilde.

—Tiene tus ojos. —Dije con la voz entrecortada.

Un deseo de tener una hija así con Lena surgió dentro de mí.

—Oh, aquí están. —Dijo la voz de Kal—. Lena, J'onn y Barry te esperan en el mando. Van a trasladar a tu madre y tu hija a un lugar seguro.

Lena no dudó en levantarse, me miró y se detuvo. Seguro no quería dejar de verme, la entiendo. Ella me hace recordar a mi Lena y es la única conexión que tengo con ella.

—Ve… no te preocupes. —Le dije.

Ella se fue y me quedé con la taza en la mano. Kal se acercó y se sentó frente a mí.

—¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto? —Me preguntó.

—Extraña. —Confesé con una sonrisa—. La última vez que vi a mi Lena ella me odiaba porque le oculté la verdad sobre mí muchos años.

—¿Pero confías en ella? —Me preguntó y lo miré. Le asentí y me miró apoyando su brazo en la mesa—. ¿Por qué ocultarlo entonces?

Miré la mesa y hablé tragando saliva.

—Porque ella amaba a la humana Kara Danvers, pero odiaba a Supergirl. Incluso le dijo a Supergirl que jamás podrían ser amigas. Y yo estaba enamorada de ella. No pude tolerar que no congeniara con las dos partes. Sabía que cuando se enterara me odiaría.

—Quizás debiste darle el beneficio de la duda. —Me dijo y sonreí.

—Se solicita la presencia de Kal-El, Supergirl y Batwoman en la base de mando.

Dijo la voz de Leonard y nos pusimos de pie. Nos encontramos con Kate en el camino y se unió a ambos. Cuando llegamos, todos estaban ahí, excepto J'onn.

—J'onn está trasladando la familia de Lena con Alex y Nia. —Anunció Barry y le asentí.

Vi a Lena mirarme y le sonreí. Luego miró a los demás.

—¿Cómo planean salvar al universo exactamente? —Preguntó.

—Kara decidió no usar el libro del destino—. Dijo Clark y le asentí.

—Era demasiado riesgoso. —Dijo Kal-El.

—Y Harbinger, a diferencia de mí, puede ir a dónde quiera. —Dijo el amigo de Flash, el que viene como testigo y nunca recuerdo su nombre—. ¿Así que cómo la encontramos?

—Por todos los medios necesarios. —Dijo Diggle.

—Podamos comenzar intentando activar de nuevo la red de búsqueda satelital de la Wiverider. —Dijo Iris.

Se acercó al control de mando y justo cuando iba a activarlo, una luz cegadora nos inundó y apareció Lyla en medio de la habitación.

—¡Lyla! —Dijo Diggle con alivio.

Salió corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó.

—¡Johnny! —Le dijo ella recibiendo su abrazo.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó él.

—Lo siento. —Dijo ella—. Intenté avisarte de que estaba haciendo un reconocimiento en Tierra 1 pero las muertes de las otras tierras… están afectando mis habilidades.

—¿Dónde estabas en Tierra 1? —Le preguntó Barry.

—Yo… —Dijo Lyla pero se detuvo confundida—. No lo recuerdo.

Todos miramos a Monitor y él se permanecía demasiado serio mirándola.

—Está bien. —dijo Diggle—. Creí que te había perdido Lyla.

—No es tan fácil. —Dijo ella—. Solo es que… ojalá pudiera recordar lo que pasó.

—Vamos a resolverlo. —Le dijo él, abrazándola.

Miré a Barry y este habló bajo pero lo escuché.

—¿Y si Anti-Monitor quería a Harbinger de regreso a la nave?

—La ha estado controlando durante toda la crisis. —Dijo Ralph.

Barry me hizo un gesto y acercó a Lena a mí. Me acerqué a ella y discretamente tomé su mano, quedándome alerta y frente a ella. Sentí su agarre fuerte y me recordé a mi misma que tenía que protegerla, ya que saber qué sucedió con mi Lena estaba en sus manos. Además de que esta Lena es el Paragon de la humanidad y se merece que regrese a un mundo a salvo donde pueda ver crecer a su hija.

—También te controla a ti—. Le dijo Kal al amigo de Flash—. Solo te permite aparecer cuando quiere que veas…

—Una gran tragedia. —Terminó Barry.

Miramos a Lyla y sus ojos se pusieron blancos brillantes mientras una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Lyla! ¡No! —Gritó Barry.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, ella tomó a Diggle y le dio unos golpes hasta tirarlo al suelo.

—Es hora. —Dijo ella pero con la voz de otra persona. ¡Anti-Monitor! — De poner fin a la era de los héroes. Y a todo lo que tienen cerca.

Dijo y nos miró a mí y Lena con una enorme sonrisa.

—Lyla… —Dijo Diggle, preocupado.

—Ella ya no es tu esposa, John Diggle. —dijo Monitor—. Ha sido tomada por Anti-Monitor.

—¡Asesino! —Gritó Kal y se acercó para golpearla.

Pero ella desvió el ataque, le dio unos cuantos golpes y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

—¡Esto es por mis hijas! —Dijo Jefferson, quien es otro héroe que trajo Barry.

Lyla levantó la mano e hizo una fuerza para tirarnos a todos al piso. Lo hice quedando agarrada a Lena. Me miró a los ojos y ambas sentíamos dolor, era un dolor extraño que no nos dejaba movernos.

—¡Lyla! ¡Tienes que combatirlo, Lyla!

—El destino de toda la humanidad queda en tus manos, Pariah. —Dijo Monitor al amigo de Flash. ¡Así era como se llamaba!

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —dijo él.

—En su momento lo sabrás. —Dijo Monitor.

Sentí que Monitor y Anti-Monitor en el cuerpo de Lyla comenzaban a atacarse con sus poderes. Me acerqué a Lena como pude y la abracé.

—No voy a soltarte, Lena.

—Quédate conmigo, Kara.

Le asentí y la tomé con las fuerzas que tenía.

—¡Patético! —Dijo Anti-Monitor. Ya no podía girarme para ver qué pasaba— Fue una tontería intentar detenerme, Novu.

—No, Mobius. —Dijo Monitor con poca fuerza en su voz—. Fue una tontería permitir tu creación para empezar.

—¡Adiós!

Sentimos un silencio brutal y de la nada, una alerta saltó en la nave.

—¡Alerta! ¡Tierra 1 desapareció! —Dijo Leonard y Lena se asustó.

—Tranquila. —Le dije en voz baja—. Lori y tu madre están a salvo. Shhh….

Le susurré y me asintió. El poder que nos tenía en el suelo desapareció y nos pusimos de pie para darnos cuenta que todo había desaparecido. Hasta las naves que orbitaban Tierra 1 donde estaban Alex, Nia y los demás.

—Somos todo lo que queda. —Dijo Barry con dolor.

—Está hecho. Las tierras infinitas han desaparecido. —Dijo Anti-Monitor. Fue donde notamos el cadáver de Monitor. ¡No!— ¡Pronto solo quedará el universo de antimateria!

—¡Advertencia! —Dijo Leonard—. La ola de antimateria alcanzará la nave en 28 segundos.

—Se lo qué debo hacer. —Dijo Pariah.

Vi como usaba sus poderes y comenzaba a envolver a los Paragons, comenzando por Kal. Uno a uno los fue tocando con una luz dorada. Miré a Lena con desespero. ¿Y si nos moriríamos en este instante? No lo dudé y la besé justo cuando la luz nos tocaba a ambas. Sentimos que la luz desaparecía y aparecimos en otro lugar. Corté el beso para mirar alrededor y todo era extraño. Lena seguía abrazada a mí pero demasiado confundida y asustada.

—¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? —Dijo Kate.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunté alarmada.

—Este es el punto de Desaparición. —dijo Sarah sorprendida.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Lena aun tomando mi mano—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Es un punto fuera del tiempo y el espacio. —Respondió Sarah.

—¿Qué pasó con la Wiverider y los demás? —Preguntó J'onn.

—Anti-Monitor. —Dijo Kal—. Usó a Harbinger para atacarnos. Pariah debió enviarnos aquí sabiendo que él no podía seguirnos.

Dijo mientras se acercaba al centro de la habitación.

—Tenemos que regresar. —Dijo Barry alarmado— ¡Tenemos que regresar ahora mismo!

—¡Barry no podemos! —Le dijo J'onn en un grito—. Ellos ya no están ahí.

Todos quedamos en silencio hasta que Kal comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y una luz de antimateria lo inundó.

—Algo anda mal.

—¿Kal? —Le dije y poco a poco me solté de Lena— ¿Kal? ¡No, no! ¡Oye… oye…!

Dije y me arrodillé para tomarlo en mis brazos.

—No puedo… por favor… —Kal me miró y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas—. Arréglalo. Arregla las cosas con Lena en tanto tengas oportunidad. Arréglalo, Kara.

—¡No, no! ¿Qué hago? —Dije y nadie supo qué decirme.

Kate me miraba con gesto de terror y sentí que la luz quemaba por lo que dejé a Kal en el suelo.

—¡No, no! ¡Kal!

La luz desapareció y casi me quedo sin aire cuando vi lo que sucedió. Lex… Lex apareció en su lugar. ¿Qué?

—¡Oh! —dijo él—. Estoy tan feliz de que haya funcionado.

—Lex, ¿qué hiciste? —Le pregunté.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a abrir el estúpido libro que siempre tenía encima.

—Pues sostuve el libro del destino y vi que siete Paragons iban a quedar varados en el Punto de Desaparición y pensé que al destino le vendría bien… un poco de reescritura.

Nos mostró que dentro de ese libro, había una página del libro del destino donde escribió su nombre encima del de Kal. ¡Maldito hijo de perra!

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Dijo y en tanto dijo eso, algo inesperado sucedió. Lena se acercó corriendo y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —Dijo Lena golpeándolo y me sorprendí— ¡Me encerraste maldito! ¡Me hiciste matarte, desgraciado!

Me paralicé en ese momento mientras Kate se acercaba para separarla de Lex y Sarah tomaba a Lex para alejarlo mientras este sangraba de la nariz. Me quedé mirando a Lena, la cual me miró y esa mirada, era la mirada de mi Lena.

—No puede ser… —Dije sorprendida— ¿Lena?

Pregunté y me miró con una sonrisa triunfal que conocía demasiado bien. ¡Sí, era ella! ¡Era mi Lena! ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

...

**¡APARECIÓ LENA! ¿Qué creen que está pasando?**

**Laureen**


	8. Chapter 7

_Vanishing Point_

***Lena Pov.***

Estaba realmente confundida. No comprendía qué estaba pasando. Solo sé que me desperté luego de ver que la ola de anti-materia me alcanzaba. Creí que estaría en alguna clase de purgatorio pero comencé a tener conexión con una mente. Una que estaba justo en frente de Kara y me enteré de todo lo que estaba pasando. Sentí que algo me inundaba y desperté en brazos de Kara, en un lugar desconocido y alejándome de sus labios. ¡Había besado a Kara! ¿Cómo?

—Necesito que alguien me explique qué está pasando. —Dije y J'onn se acercó.

—¿Cuál Lena eres? —Me preguntó.

—¿Cómo cual Lena soy? —Pregunté anonadada—. ¡Soy yo! ¡Lena!

—Es ella, J'onn. —Dijo Kara y la miré.

Me observaba con una sonrisa y tragué saliva. J'onn me hizo a un lado y me contó todo lo que había pasado, me actualizó de todo mientras los demás trataban de darse cuenta dónde estaban. Me quedé muda tragando saliva, siendo consciente de lo que había sucedido. Miré a J'onn y el me observaba serio.

—¿Y quién es esta Lena? ¿Cómo es eso que estaba casada con Kara?

—Yo puedo explicarte eso. —Dijo Kara y la miré—. Si me permites, por supuesto.

Respiré hondo y le asentí a J'onn. Estábamos todos varados en este lugar hasta previo aviso de igual forma. Él se fue y Kara se acercó para quedarse de pie frente a mí. Nos quedamos mirando un momento y me sonrió.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien. —Me dijo—. No tengo idea de cómo estás aquí pero estoy feliz de saber que no te pasó nada.

—¿Quién es la persona que pertenece todo esto? —Le dije y le señalé la ropa—. Esta ropa no es mía.

Kara sonrió y se acercó a mí. Di un paso atrás y ella me hizo un gesto para que le diera un momento y se acercó a la chaqueta que tenía puesta. La vi sacar algo del bolsillo, una foto. Me enseñó la foto de una niña y la quedé mirando con sorpresa. ¡Se parecía mucho a mí!

—Esa niña se llama Lori Luthor. —dijo Kara y la miré—. Es la hija de Lena Luthor de Tierra 1, tu doble que está conectada a tu mente.

Miré a Kara y miró alrededor. Me hizo un gesto para que la siga, tratando de que nadie más la viera, pero Batwoman nos vio y le asintió a Kara. Kara me llevó a una sección de ese lugar que parecía una habitación pequeña pero donde podríamos hablar a solas.

—Perdona que tenga todo este misterio, pero esto no lo puede saber los demás. —Dijo y la vi tocar su cinturón.

Abrí mis ojos como platos al notar que había un claro miembro entre sus piernas y la miré anonadada.

—¿Qué diablos? —Le pregunté.

La miré extrañada. ¿Cómo es que tiene eso? ¿Es hombre?

—Por eso es que no te lo dije. —Me dijo señalándome—. Porque temía esa reacción. Y por si te lo preguntas, soy Intersexual. En Krypton era normal pero aquí no, es visto extraño y ya tenía suficiente con suer alienígena en un mundo de humanos.

Me dijo y le miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Algo más que quieras ocultarme, Kara? —Le pregunté y negó.

—No. —Me dijo seria y volvió a esconder su miembro apretando el cinturón—. La Kara de Tierra 1 también era Kryptoniana como yo. Conoció a Lena porque se apareció en su laboratorio, pidiéndola la cura para eliminar sus poderes.

La miré sorprendida y levanté las cejas de la sorpresa.

—¿Lo logró? —Le pregunté.

Me asintió y me tomó la foto de la niña.

—Lena y Kara se enamoraron y se casaron a los meses de ser pareja. Un poco antes de lograr crear la cura, Lena quedó embarazada. Así que no sabe si la niña generará poderes. Pero esta Kara falleció en una explosión de un acelerador de partículas por lo que no pudo ver crecer a su hija.

Miré la foto y luego a Kara.

—Se parece a ti también. —Dije y me sonrió.

—Se parece a las dos. —Me dijo y recordé lo que había pasado cuando aparecí aquí.

—¿Tú besaste a esta Lena por casualidad? —Le pregunté.

Kara se quedó de ojos abiertos y quedó roja.

—¡Kara! ¡Lena! —Gritó J'onn.

Salimos de ahí y nos acercamos a los demás que estaban reunidos en el centro.

—Este lugar está hecho pedazos. —Dijo Batwoman—. No hay salida.

—Trataré de buscar algo funcional. —Dijo Barry y me miró—. Necesitamos salir de aquí urgente. ¿Crees que podrías construir una nave para sacarnos de este lugar?

Le asentí y miré el lugar.

—Primero dime qué encuentras y te diré si puedo hacer algo con eso.

Barry asintió y J'onn hizo un gesto de que lo ayudaría. Miré a Lex y me sonreía.

—Aún sigo sin poder creer que tuviste las agallas para matarme. —Dijo y negué con la cabeza—. En serio, Lena. Te juzgué.

El tono sarcástico en su voz me hizo enfurecer y miré al piso.

—Sabes, si no fuera ahora el Paragon de la Verdad, te mataría yo misma. —Dijo Batwoman y sonreí, me caía bien—. Pero eso no quita que pueda romperte un brazo. Así que cállate o te romperé la muñeca.

—Y yo la ayudo. —Dijo Sarah y sonreí.

Lex nos miró sonriendo y con su libro en la mano, salió de ahí para mirar el lugar donde estábamos.

—Lo vigilaré. —Dijo Sarah.

Comencé a sentir una presión en mi pecho y comencé a quejarme de dolor porque escuchaba gritos en mi cabeza.

—¡Ahhh! —Grité.

—¡Lena! —Dijo Kara y se acercó.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Sarah.

—Es la otra Lena. —Dijo Lex—. La otra Lena es el Paragon. Si queremos salir de aquí y salvar el universo, debe regresar. No puede pasar mucho tiempo aquí o podría morir.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Le dijo Sarah y él sonrió divertido.

—Porque esa prisión fue hecha para Lena. Es lo que pedí a Monitor. —Dijo y me miró— Hasta que esta crisis acabe, tienes que quedarte ahí. A menos que quieras hacer visitas de intervalos de minutos para ver a Kara.

Lo miré de mala manera y observé a Kara. Esta negaba con la cabeza.

—No quiero que te vayas, Lena. —Me dijo y le sonreí.

—El universo te necesita, Kara. —Le dije y sonreí—. Y esta Lena se merece ser un héroe. Vamos a darle esa oportunidad. Ella tiene una razón para luchar.

Le dije y le entregué la foto. Me miró y asintió.

—¿Cómo harás para regresar? —Dijo Batwoman y Kara la miró.

—Lo último que hice antes de que Lena apareciera fue besar a Lena de tierra 1.

—Espera Lena. —Dijo Sarah y la miré—. Aún te necesitamos para construir una nave. Aquí nadie confía en tu hermano, pero todos confiamos en ti. Kara le advertirá a la Lena de Tierra 1 y tienes que regresar. Una vez que termines con esa nave podremos dejar que ella haga su papel. Esta conexión tiene un propósito y creo que es este.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Sarah. —Dijo Batwoman quien movió las cejas jugando, nos miró sonriente y miró a Sarah—. Creo que es mejor que te acompañe a vigilar a Lex.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Dijo Sarah y nos dejaron solas, llevándose a Lex.

Se retiraron y miré a Kara. Me sostuvo de los brazos y acaricié su rostro. La amaba, el universo sabe que la amo. Y saber que Lex está vivo y que todo fue un engaño. Simplemente, estoy luchando contra todos mis sentimientos de enojo que tengo hacia ella.

—Sigo enojada contigo, aún no te he perdonado. —Le dije.

—Lo sé. —Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con ternura—. Me encargaré de luchar por ti. Lo prometo.

Me dijo y sentí una extraña sensación en el pecho, como de hormigueo. Kara me miraba a los ojos y nos miramos a los labios por inercia.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —Le dije y me asintió mientras seguía sintiendo el dolor de esta Lena—. Sé dulce con esta Lena y cuídala. He visto sus recuerdos, ha sufrido un dolor enorme y ella no se merece nada de esto. Tiene una linda familia y al contrario de mí, su madre la ama.

—Te lo prometo. —Me dijo—. La cuidaré.

Me dijo y le asentí. Una de sus manos estaba en mi cintura y la otra tomaba mi rostro con dulzura y desesperación al mismo tiempo. La vi acercarse lentamente a mí y mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

—Voy a luchar por ti, Lena. Te prometo que arreglaré esto.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo que fuera, se acercó y tocó mis labios con los suyos.

***Kara Pov.***

Tomé los labios de Lena entre los míos y la besé con todo lo que había en mí. Aquí no tenía poderes, era una simple humana. Las sensaciones me eran muchas y una de ellas era la tibieza de sus labios. Sentí el cambio, el temblar de su cuerpo y me alejé de sus labios para observar una mirada distinta sobre la mía.

—¿Estás mejor? —Le pregunté.

—¿Pudiste ver a tu Lena? —Me preguntó y le asentí.

—Sí, pude. —Le dije y la miré—. Voy a pedirte algo muy difícil.

—¿Qué? —Me preguntó y suspiré.

—Voy a pedirte que regreses a ese lugar que fuiste recién. —Dije y me miró asustada.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Necesitamos a mi Lena. Es la única que nos puede construir una nave para sacarnos de aquí. A menos que tú sepas.

Me miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo un doctorado en bioquímica y soy profesora en la universidad. No soy inventora.

—Entonces entenderás por qué debo pedirte que hagas este sacrificio. —Le dije y me asintió—. Solo será por un momento.

—Seré paciente. Ahora sé que a ese lugar a donde iré estaré bien.

—Me encargaré de traerte de regreso.

Me asintió y me miró.

—¿Tienes que besarme de nuevo, verdad? —Le asentí con vergüenza y negó con la cabeza mientras reía pero dejó de sonreír y me miro—. Creo que no solo se trata de besarme para traerme de regreso, tiene que ver con las emociones. Cuando me besaste en la nave, ¿lo hiciste pensando en ella?

Le asentí, no podía negar eso.

—Y cuando besaste a tu Lena fue para traerme de regreso. Haz la prueba, bésame.

—¿Qué? —Le dije y me asintió.

—Bésame solo por besarme, sin la intención de traerla. Tenemos que saber si es solo por besarme o se necesita un sentimiento.

Es científica, no me puede extrañar que me diga esto. Pero tenía un punto ante lo que decía. Le asentí, estando de acuerdo y asintió en respuesta, muy seria. Se acercó lentamente y depositó sus labios en los míos. No sé cómo funcionaba esto, no sé si era porque la besaba o por lo que sentía. Pero era besarla y mi corazón explotaba de alegría. Traté de enfocarme en nuestro experimento de una manera. Le di el beso que su esposa no le podía dar. Pensé, si fuera su esposa y tuviera la chance de hacer lo que ella hace con mi Lena, podría darle esto. Así que me quedé unos cuantos segundos besándola con esa intención. Su agarre en mis brazos fue dulce y me devolvió el beso. Para ser sincera, me gustó. Me costó alejarme y cuando lo hice me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa y su rostro avergonzado. Me preguntaba si sería mi Lena o ella.

—Parece que mi teoría era cierta. Debes desear a la otra persona que está al otro lado. —Le asentí y me sonrió—. Ahora podrás besar a tu Lena y conquistarla.

Me puse roja y suspiré. Es vez la besaría para traer a mi Lena de nuevo. Pasé mi lengua por mis labios en un gesto inconsciente y está Lena me miró sonriente. Suspiré y tragué saliva. Pensé en Lena, en cuánto la amo y la necesito conmigo. Se siente como si la tuviera a Miles de kilómetros. Cómo quien tiene a un ser amado en la distancia y lo quieres traer a tu lado como sea.

Sentí el temblor en Lena al tiempo que mis labios se depositaban en los suyos. El agarre cambio así como la actitud. Me alejé, abriendo los ojos y noté que era mi Lena. Era su mirada sobre la mía. Me pregunté si sucedía lo mismo que probé antes. ¿Volvería la otra Lena si la beso de nuevo?

—¿Qué pasa? —Me preguntó.

—Con Lena descubrimos que debes desear a la persona que quieres traer al momento de besarla. Quiero probar besarte, pero sin la intención de traer a la otra Lena.

Me miró levantando una ceja, sorprendida.

—¿Quieres besarme?

Me acerqué a ella y la miré a los ojos. Abrió los labios por inercia y aproveché ese movimiento para acercar los míos a los suyos al tiempo que le contestaba.

—Hace mucho tiempo que quiero hacer esto. —Confesé.

Toqué sus labios con los míos y sentí que se me erizaba la piel cuando lo respondió. Solo nos dimos un simple toque de labios.

Era simplemente maravilloso, esperé tanto tiempo por este momento. Lo más increíble era que Lena estaba respondiendo el beso. Me alejé para asegurarme de que fuera ella y al hacerlo me miró.

—No sabía que estabas deseando besarme.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta que siento cosas por ti? —Le dije y me miró sorprendida—. ¿Por qué crees que no te dije quién soy, Lena? Temía que jamás amarás a Supergirl. Solo tenías ojos para Kara.

Me quedó mirando y simplemente tomó mi mano. Me pregunté qué hacía o cuáles eran sus intenciones al notar que me llevaba a la habitación donde hoy hablamos en privado. Una vez que estuvimos ahí, se apoyó en la pared y me acercó a ella.

—Cállate y bésame de nuevo, Kara. —Me dijo.

Me acercó a ella para que la besara y me sorprendió. Por supuesto que este era mi momento con ella, no pensé en la Lena de Tierra 1, ella misma me sugirió buscara estos momentos con mi Lena. Mi Lena...  
Sostuve a Lena de la cintura mientras la besaba y ella me tomó de los hombros hasta poco a poco abrazarme, presionando mi espalda. Se alejó y me miró.

—¿Puedes desmaterializar el traje? —Me preguntó.

Le asentí y saqué los lentes de un compartimiento del traje. Me los puse y el traje desapareció, haciendo que Lena me mirara.

—Ahora sí eres tú. —Me dijo y la miré con dolor.

—¿Aún no me aceptas como Supergirl?

—No, necesito tiempo para aceptar esa parte de ti. —Me dijo—. Ahora mismo quiero que Kara, la reportera a la cual amo, me besé.

La miré helada. ¿Me ama?  
No dudé un segundo, me acerqué para besarla y luego de un par de roces de labios, usé mi lengua para separar los suyos.

Mi piel se erizó al sentir el calor de su boca, en especial porque me dejó ingresar. Ingresar... Ese pensamiento hizo que algo en mí despertara. Recordé el momento que ví en la simulación de los lentes de Andrea. Ahora mismo estaba viviendo un momento real y me sentí feliz de saber que nadie me cortaría este.  
La lengua de Lena acarició la mía y su saliva se mezcló, haciendo que en cada roce sintiera su sabor hasta que este quedó impregnado en mi boca. Mis sentidos estaban a mil y mi cadera se pegó a la suya por instinto. Sentí la mano de Lena en mi pantalón y me miró.

—Apaga ese dispositivo, Kara. Quiero sentir lo que causo en ti.

Llevé mi mano ahí y no dudé en apagarlo. La deseaba, deseaba a Lena y estábamos a solas. Una vez que lo hice la arrimé más a la pared de tal forma que sintiera mi cadera. Mi bulto comenzó a molestar en mi pantalón y no ayudó que Lena mordiera mi Labio. Gruñí y me acerqué a su cuello para besarlo. Deposité besos húmedos y calientes en ese cuello suyo. La mano de Lena me hizo quitarme mi chaqueta y la dejé caer al suelo.

—Rao me ayude. —Dije al tiempo que le quitaba la chaqueta a Lena, dejándola con cuidado sobre la mía.

Noté la blusa negra y la levanté hasta quitársela. Ella quitó mi sudadera y ambas quedamos en corpiño. Nos besamos con fiereza y me presioné contra ella, sintiendo una erección formarse en mi pantalón. Me presioné contra ella y comencé a moverme contra ella.

—Kara, vas a matarme si no me quitas la ropa y entras en mí.

Me dijo y eso me excitó demasiado, me enloqueció. Le quité el pantalón con prisa, quitando su ropa interior en el proceso y podía sentir la pesadez en mi cuerpo a causa de la falta de poderes por no tener el sol. Ella me quitó mi corpiño y luego abrió mi pantalón. Me ayudó a bajarlo y en tanto vio mi miembro, me miró. Mordió su labio y me quitó la ropa. Las dos estábamos desnudas y me acerqué. La tomé de las piernas y la senté en mi cadera. La miré a los ojos mientras la arrimaba a la pared otra vez. Sentí sus pies en mis glúteos y llevé uno de sus senos a mi boca. Al sentir su pezón, mi lengua lo degustó y su sabor era deleitante, en especial con sus gemidos. Mi miembro estaba durísimo por lo que acomodé a Lena para asomar lo a su entrada sin soltar su seno. Sentí la humedad y ella gimió ante mi contacto.

—¡Ay, si! Entra Kara...

Me alejé de su seno y la miré a los ojos mientras entraba en ella. Su interior me recibió con facilidad, estaba mojada y dilatada para mí. Y como dice la expresión, comencé a embestir a Lena duro contra ella muro de la habitación.

—¡Ahhh, Kara! —Gimió Lena soportando gritar.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que te daré duro Luthor.

Me miró y mordió su labio.

—¿Cuál es... tu... verdadero... nombre? —Me preguntó mientras me la follaba.

—Kara... Zor-El. —Dije dándole una embestida con cada nombre.

—Pues este es el momento... —Comenzó a decir mientras agarraba mi cabello con ganas— Dónde la última hija de Krypton, una Super... Se folla a una Luthor en medio de una crisis.

Sonreí y comencé a penetrarla con ganas, amando su interior. Nos besamos para ahogar los gemidos y no gritar. Se sentía delicioso estar en ella y disfruté cada embestida. Sentí que el interior de Lena se apretaba y no me detuve, le di con ganas hasta que la sentí venirse y todo mi miembro quedó inundado de su líquido. La vi llegar con la boca abierta y la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyada en la pared. En tanto termino, me miró y me hizo bajarla.

—Bájame. —Me dijo.

Le hice caso y me salí para poder bajarla. En tanto lo hice se tomó un momento para estar de pie pero se arrodilló. La vi llevar mi miembro a su boca y abrí la mía, excitada.

—¡Oh, Rao! —Dije mientras ella pasaba la lengua por el largo mientras entraba y salía.

Comenzó a succionar, saboreando y mi dureza incrementó. Moví mis caderas contra su boca y llevé mis manos a su pelo. Lo corrí para observarla y no podía creer la manera sexy en que Lena Luthor me estaba haciendo sexo oral. No tuve que formular palabras, quise alejarme al sentir que estaba cerca pero no me dejó. Me hizo venirme en su boca y la vi tragarse todo. Una vez que se encargó de mí, se puso de pie y la arrimé a mis brazos.

—Eso fue demasiado interesante. —Le dije.

—Creo que me haré adicta a ti. —Dijo besándome—. Sabes follar bien, Supergirl.

Sonreí y la besé.

—Es la dama a quien me follo que me hace desearla tanto.

Nos sonreímos y nos besamos. Era mejor disfrutar el momento, ya que tendríamos que regresar con los demás y encargarnos de esta crisis.

No podía creerlo, acabo de acostarme con Lena. Mi Lena... Mi Lena me dejó hacerla mía.

...

**Les gusta? ¡Sigan Leyendo!**

**Laureen**


	9. Chapter 8

_Vanishing Point_

***Lena Pov.***

Tuvimos un encuentro bastante intenso con Kara. Uno que ninguna de las dos se atrevió a mencionar luego del momento. Simplemente volvimos a nuestras ropas y con los demás. J'onn apareció con lo que había encontrado y comencé a mirar las piezas mientras Sarah me explicaba lo que era este lugar. Hasta que algo llamó su atención.

—¿Encontraste a Barry? —Preguntó Sarah a Kara.

—No, no está aquí. Justamente lo estaba buscando. Desapareció.

—No lo veo desde hace rato. —Dijo Sarah extrañada—. ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer así como así?

—Lo busqué por todo el Vanishing point y no está. Algo me dice que hay una razón por la cual desapareció. —Dijo J'onn y me miró—. ¿Crees que funcione algo de esto?

Le asentí y miré los restos detrás de Sarah.

—Con esto podremos comenzar a reparar ese viejo transportador de los maestros del tiempo que mencionó Sarah.

Lex se acercó y comenzó a mirar las piezas. Lo quedé mirando y sonrió divertido. Iba a decirle algo cuando la voz de Batwoman interrumpió mi acción.

—No hay signos de Barry.

—¿Me acompañas a buscar otra vez? —Dijo Kara y me giré al escuchar su notó de voz.

Había temblado, tenía duda. Kate, según recuerdo que se llama le asintió para luego irse una lado a lado en silencio, lejos. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué está pasando ahí? ¿De dónde la conoce Kara?

La risa de Lex me distrajo y lo miré. Soportaba una sonrisa mientras tomaba instrumentos para comenzar a unir piezas.

—Veo que la prima de Batman te cae bien.

—Cállate, Lex. —Le dije harta.

Me enfoque en unir las piezas y jamás me imaginé que estaríamos horas en ello. Demasiadas. Sarah nos informó que había pasado casi un día y sentí mi estómago rugir.

—¡Encontramos la solución a eso! —Gritó Sarah, la cual no noté que e se había ido y regresó con Kara y Kate que sostenían una gran máquina.

—¿Qué es eso? —Dijo J'onn.

—Es un generador de comida, por así decirlo. —Diko Sarah—. Es lo que tenemos en la Wiverider.

—Encontramos esta computadora. —Dijo Kate y me miró, mostrándome una pantalla—. Parece estar intacta. Quizás puedas reparar esto, Lena.

Le asentí y me acerqué.

—Genial, el resto del trabajo sucio lo haré yo solo. —Se quejó Lex.

Lo ignore y me dediqué la siguiente media hora en reparar nuestra fuente de comida. Sentí que me tambaleaba y que me sostenían. Noté que era Kate y le asentí.

—Gracias. —Le agradecí con pocas ganas.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Tranquila, Luthor. —Dijo ella—. Kara es solo mi amiga. Mi corazón... Es de otra.

La miré sorprendida y seguí arreglando la máquina.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Le pregunté.

—Sophie. —Dijo con dolor y la miré—. Está casada con alguien más. Ya no me quiere a su lado.

—¿Tu ex? —Le pregunté y me asintió—. Pues... Pareces buena persona. Ella se lo pierde.

Le dije y la sentí sonreír, aunque no la miré, lo intuí por leve risa sonora.

—Pues gracias. Aunque ahora no me sirve de nada. La he perdido.

Algo en la tristeza de Kate, hizo que sintiera un gran dolor y apoyé mi mano en el pecho. Imágenes de una vida que no tuve, vinieron a mi mente. Eran los recuerdos de la otra Lena. Dejé lo que hacía en el momento justo que lo reparé.

—¿Qué sucede? —Me preguntó.

Podía sentir el agotamiento del cuerpo de la otra Lena y me alarmé. ¡Se estaba muriendo! ¡No! Miré hacia arriba y busqué a Kara. Pero encontré a J'onn.

—Traeme a Kara. Urgente.

Asintió y salió corriendo. Sarah se acercó y se agachó a mi lado.

—Lena, debes estar por desmayarte. Estás muy pálida.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —Dijo Kara alarmada y Kate tomó su lugar a mi lado.

—Tienes que traer a Lena de regreso. —Le dije y miró extrañada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Me hicieron recostar contra una columna y miré a Kara.

—El lugar donde ella está, no fue hecho para ella y ahora está agonizando. —Le dije y me miró sorprendida—. Tienes que regresarme.

Noté a Kara dudar y la tomé con fuerza del traje.

—Ella es el Paragon de la Humanidad, no yo. —Le dije y miré a Lex—. Tendrás que trabajar con esta Lena. No puedo mantenerme aquí y es tu culpa. De lo contrario ella morirá y todo estará perdido.

—¿Pero ya no podrás regresar? —Me preguntó Kara.

La miré y negué con la cabeza.

—Esa Lena no soportará un minuto en ese lugar. —Tomé el rostro de Kara con una mano y le sonreí—. Tranquila, sé que me encontrarás.

Se quedó muda y miré a J'onn. Sabía que Kara me odiaría por esto pero el universo entero dependía de mi decisión.

—J'onn...

—Tranquila, Lena. Lo sé. Yo me encargo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó Kara.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y tenía miedo en su mirada. Le sonreí y me acerqué a ella, besándola. Solo un beso, para que supiera que no debía tener miedo. Puse mi mano en su pecho, sobre su símbolo y la miré.

—Mantén la esperanza, Kara Zor-El. —Le dije y me miró comenzando a llorar—. Porque si no me vienes a buscar patearé tu trasero kryptoniano.

Todos se fueron y ella asintió. Secó sus lágrimas y me asintió.

—Te prometo que te traeré de regreso, Lena. ¡Resiste el tiempo que puedas ahí dentro! —me dijo.

Le asentí y con dolor, se acercó para besarme y salvar a la otra Lena.

***Kara Pov ***

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y le di un beso. Sentía mi corazón en la garganta y la angustia en mi pecho. Lena estaba quizás sacrificando su vida por esta misión. Eso, para mí, la hizo una verdadera heroína. Estaba nerviosa. Cando me fui a solas con Kate le conté lo qué sucedió entre Lena y yo. Me aconsejó que le diera espacio y tiempo para procesar lo sucedido y luego de un rato la apartará y hablara con ella. Tuvimos que buscar una fuente de comida y eso me distrajo de mi meta. Así que se imaginan mi estado de nervios cuando me dijo que si no traía a Lena de Tierra 1 de regreso, moriría. Y no podría regresar. Así que tuve que armarme de valor y por el bien del universo, de las personas que perdimos y todos esos planetas, tuve que dejar mis sentimientos a un lado y jurarme encontrar a Lena, a mi Lena. Ahora mi meta era clara, el universo debía ser salvado.

Sentí el temblor en Lena y su piel me decía que tenía frío.

—Le daré un café y algo de comer! —Dijo Sarah tocando instrucciones en el tablero y noté que está Lena se alejaba de mi beso y me miraba.

—Grac... Gracias.

Le asentí y noté que Sarah le daba un sándwich. Lena lo tomó con desespero y comenzó a comer mientras Kate sacaba comida para los demás. Lex se rió molesto y lo miré, estaba enojado porque está Lena estaba aquí. Eso me hizo enojar. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a él. Lo agarré del cuello y lo miré con mi visión de láser.

—¡Kara, tranquila! —Me dijo Sarah.

—¡Escúchame bien, gusano! Eso que hizo tu hermana se llama ser una heroína. No me detendré hasta traerla de regreso. Pero ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a esta Lena como hiciste con la nuestra o te juro que universo o no, te mataré.

Lo solté y me miró con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué pasó con tu Lena? —Dijo Lena y dejé a Lex.

Iba a contestarle cuando noté a J'onn acercarse a ella. Puso sus manos en la cabeza y Vi sus ojos parpadear. No tuve que preguntar lo que estaba haciendo, lo sospeché desde que Lena le insinuó. J'onn se alejó y está Lena se puso nerviosa.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¡Ya no siento a la otra Lena en mi cabeza!

Cerré los ojos con dolor y Sarah le explicó.

—Tu conexión con ella estaba matandote. No puedes regresar a ese lugar y ella no puede quedarse aquí.

—Pero... ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

Lex dió un paso cerca y la miró.

—Tú y yo vamos a encargarnos de construir ese dispositivo. Eres una Luthor, te enseñaré.

Noté el gesto divertido en él y Kate dió un paso adelante.

—Yo lo vigilo. —Dijo y se cruzó de brazos, furiosa—. Si hace algo le rompo el brazo.

Asentí y me fui de ahí. Comencé a caminar por lo que era, los restos de una nave, y me senté en un lugar donde había una ventana astillada que mostraba una nube de estrellas.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Dijo Lena.

La miré y asentí. Se acercó y me entregó un paquete de papas fritas. Sonreí y tomé una mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado para comer la otra. Tomé una papa, notando que estaba caliente y cuando la metí en mi boca, sentí el sabor salado. Cerré los ojos, recordando la tierra. Teníamos que traerlos de regreso.

—Entonces... —Comenzó a decir y abrí los ojos para mirarla mientras comía—. ¿Qué sucedió entre Lena y tú?

Me sorprendió que preguntara eso.

—¿Por qué preguntas?

Sonrió y me miró levantando una ceja.

—Creo darme cuenta cuando mi cuerpo recibió una buena dosis de sexo y quiere más.

Abrí los ojos como platos y abrí la boca. ¡Oh, no puede ser!

—Espera... Si lo que estoy pensando es cierto... Eso quiere decir qué...

—Así es. No solo te acostaste con tu Lena, conmigo también.

Sentí que me ponía roja. ¡Que vergüenza!

—No voy a preguntar si se cuidaron.

Dijo y me reí.

—Jamás creí que tendría que empacar condones a la apocalipsis. —Dije y ambas reímos pero la miré seria—. ¿Crees que podría haberte dejado embarazada?

—¿Te vaciaste dentro de mí? —Preguntó y asentí—. Pues lo sabremos en poco. Pero no creo que suceda. Tranquila.

—No creo que sea buena idea repoblar la humanidad en este lugar.

Lena se rió ante mi comentario y la ví torcer su sonrisa con ironía. Al parecer, sin importar el universo, ser irónica y sarcástica es propio de Lena.

—Quizás mi deber como Paragon de la humanidad es repoblar.

—Pues para dos necesitamos un mundo y no lo hay. Ya no...

Dije mirando las papas y vi a Lena tomar mi mano, por lo que busqué su mirada.

—Sé que encontraras la manera de salvar a todos los que has perdido. Incluída a Lena.

—Parece que eres tú la de la esperanza. —Dije y me miró sonriendo, acariciando mi mano.

—Pues seré tu esperanza siempre que necesites.

Me dijo y nos miramos a los ojos. Nos sonreímos y regresé mi mirada al polvo de estrellas. Fue mientras miraba que se acomodó amoblado y comenzó a comer mis papás mientras se aferraba a mi brazo. Se sentía bien su compañía y por un momento, me obligué a relajarme y disfrutar.

Lena también había perdido mucho. Su Kara, su madre... Su hija. Su hija Lori. La curiosidad de saber de ella me inundó.

—¿Cómo es Lori? —Le pregunté.

La escuché sonreír y me habló sin quitar la mirada de las estrellas. Y yo tampoco.

—Pues es impulsiva, graciosa y muy dulce. Le gusta mucho comer y creo que eso lo sacó de Kara.

Sonreí al darme cuenta que esa versión de mí es parecida a como soy.

—¿Le gustan los postiker? —Pregunté.

—¡Oh, los ama! —Dijo y me miró—. ¿Tú también los amas verdad?

Le asentí y no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos una de la otra. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento y solo nos miramos. Aclaramos la garganta y apartamos la mirada, nerviosas.

Me sonrió y se alejó. Me señaló las papas y sonrió.

—Regresaré para comenzar a construir eso. Disfruta tus papás, Kara.

Le sentí en modo de agradecimiento y la vi irse. No pude formular palabra alguna. Tenía mi corazón latiendo como loco y estaba nerviosa. No el sentía así desde que conocí a Lena aquel día en esa oficina. Está Lena es igual. Se sentía como si estuviera enamorándome de Lena una vez más. Y por muy estúpido que sonará en mi cabeza, sentí que traicionaba a mi Lena.

Los meses pasaron, casi tres. Sarah llevaba la cuenta. Lex estaba insoportable, Lena ya no le tenía paciencia. Por mucho que intentaron, les estaba costando construir un portal para sacarnos de ahí con los pocos recursos que teníamos. Algo de alivio regreso a mí cuando Lena me dijo que todo indicaba que no estaba embarazada. Creo que fue lo único que hablamos en estos meses ya que todo esté tiempo solo nos miramos y yo me haga a un lado.

Mi esperanza estaba por el piso, realmente era insoportable.

—¡Eres una inútil! —Escuché gritar a Lex. Salí del rincón en el que estaba y noté que miraba a Lena con fastidio—. De saber que tendría que construir algo para sacarnos de aquí con una versión inepta de mi hermana jamás hubiera construido esa prisión para encerrar a Lena.

—¡¿Pues sabes que?! —Le dijo Lena y tiro la herramienta en el suelo—. Construye esto tú solito cerebrito. ¡No trabajaré más contigo!

Lena lanzó todo al piso y se fue. Iba a hablar con Lex pero Kate se acercó a él y le dió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo hizo doblar.

—Hablale así una vez más y la próxima te quiebro el brazo en pedazos.

Kate se encontró con mi mirada y me hizo un gesto para que la siga. Y no fue cortés, claramente me estaba ordenando que fuera tras ella y puede ser un poco intimidante así que le hice caso ya que no quiero le de uso a la kryptonita que sé que tiene.

Comencé a irme pero antes le di un poco de calor a la mano de Lex y él gritó.

—¡Auch! —Dijo frotando su mano y le sonreí.

—Oh, lo siento. Es que tenías un bicho. Y detesto los bichos.

Le dije y me fui de ahí, notando su mirada molesta sobre mí. Me alejé, notando en el camino a J'onn meditando y Sarah mirando a la nada. Todos estábamos demasiado perdidos últimamente. Llegué hasta donde estaba Lena y estaba con sus manos en el rostro, apoyada contra unos escombros.

—¿Estás bien? —Le pregunté.

Alejó sus manos y me asintió. Suspiró y miró al piso.

—Estoy bien. —Se levantó y quiso irse pero la tomé del brazo y la miré.

—¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? Pareces preocupada.

—No es solo preocupada. —Dijo y me miró con dolor—. Extraño a mi hija... Extraño a Kara.

Me dijo y tragué saliva.

—Tenerte cerca es un tormento. Me recuerdas a ella. Pero eres diferente y eso... Eso me mata.

—¿Por qué? —Le pregunté—. ¿Qué tengo de malo?

—Nada. —Me dijo y me miró a los ojos—. Incluso con tus errores, eres perfecta. Tienes un corazón enorme y puedo ver lo dispuesta que estás a entregar tu vida si eso salva a todos los que perdiste.

—Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré.

—Lo sé... —Dijo y me miró—. Pero no quiero que lo hagas.

—¿Por qué no? —Le pregunté.

—Porque ya perdí una Kara. Y no quiero ver cómo se muere otra. No quiero recordar ese horrible momento donde un mal cálculo de un experimento me quitó a la madre de mi hija.

Sé todo sobre ese accidente, Barry me contó. Tomé y suspiré pesadamente. Asentí y dejé que me abrazara. Simplemente cerré los ojos y dejé que sus brazos me tomaran con fuerza.

—Tranquila. Te prometo que arreglaremos todo esto. ¿Y sabes qué? —Le dije y me alejé para mirarla con una sonrisa—. Me gustaría me presentes a tu hija. Quisiera conocerla.

Sonrió y me asintió, feliz de la idea.

—Si te presentas así como Supergirl tendrá una nueva heroína además de Flash.

—¿Le gusta flash? —Le pregunté y me asintió—. Tenemos que contarle a Barry cuando aparezca.

Nos reímos un momento y luego y dejé de sonreír. Está Lena es diferente, había sufrido mucho y estaba criando su hija sola. Es una mujer valiente y capaz. Sonreí y acaricié su rostro, entendiendo por qué es el Paragon de la humanidad. Es la fortaleza del ser humano en una persona.  
Me acerqué y le di un corto pero tierno beso en los labios. Cerré los ojos y sentí el tacto de sus labios quedarse quietos de la sorpresa. Me alejé y me miró sorprendida y avergonzada.

—¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Para agradecerte. —Le dije y le sonreí—. Por ser una persona que an maravillosa.

—Pues no soy maravillosa.

—Lo eres para mí. —Le dije.

Le di una leve caricia y luego me alejé para irme con los demás. Tengo algo de conocimiento de tecnología del espacio, quizás pueda ayudar con esa maldita máquina.  
Llegué ahí y empecé a mirar lo que hacía Lex.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —Me dijo.

—Trato de ayudar. ¿Qué te parece que hago?

Le dije y me miró levantando una ceja mientras tomaba una herramienta del piso.

—Kara... —Dijo la voz de Lena. Me di la vuelta para mirarla y me sonrió—. Deja que yo lo ayudo. Tú sigue buscando piezas.

Le asentí y tomó la herramienta de mi mano. Tragué saliva y me alejé, viendo cómo le habla a Lex con mucha más paciencia. Me quedé a lo lejos observándola un momento. Está Lena es igual a la mía. Sin importar la tierra, Lena siempre moverá mi mundo. Siempre.

...

**¡Cada vez más emoción! ¡Sigan leyendo! ¡Sigan!**

**Laureen**


	10. Chapter 9

_Vanishing Point_

***Lena Tierra 1 Pov.***

Me senté, con lo poco que tenía de luz y tomé la libreta que encontré hace unas semanas. Estaba libre y lista para usar. Debió ser de las personas que vivían aquí. Había un lápiz en mi chaqueta. Sí, un lápiz. ¿Pero a quién le podía escribir? Mi hija, mi madre… ambas están muertas. Esa ola de antimateria se las llevó. Y antes, Kara. Mi esposa, no tuve tiempo de presentarle a nuestra hija. Ni siquiera contarle que estaba embarazada. Sé que se hubiera deleitado. En ese momento supe a quién dirigir la carta.

_Querida Kara:  
Sé que estás muerta, como todos los demás, como todos los que vivieron en cualquier realidad. Incluso nuestra hija, Lori. No tuve tiempo de decirte sobre ella, lamento tanto eso. Sé que la hubieras amado y sido una madre excelente. Y yo, que ahora soy un Paragon. Una de las siete personas que deben ser la última y mejor oportunidad del multiverso. Pero no lo creo. La supuesta Paragon del Destino… ya ni siquiera cree en el mañana. La Paragon de la Valentía, se pasa todos los días entrenando sin para para una batalla… que jamás llegará. El Paragón de la honradez medita por horas y horas. El Paragon de la Esperanza, Kara. Tu doble, quien me recuerda que te perdí cada momento, cada día que pasa… sufre, perdió toda esperanza tras tantos meses que hemos estado aquí. Y yo, me la paso tratando de readaptar la tecnología estropeada de este lugar para hallarnos una salida con él. Ególatra, sociópata y genio malvado. Hay muchas formas de describir a Lex Luthor, el hermano de la Lena de Tierra 38 con la que tengo una conexión. El hermano que mi madre, en Tierra 1 jamás me dio. Hay muchas formas de describir a Lex Luthor. Pero creo que "imbécil" le queda mejor. Y Barry Allen, conocido como Flash, el Paragon del Amor, ha desaparecido desde el primer día en que llegamos aquí. Hace cinco meses atrás.  
Hace meses que estamos encerrados aquí y lo único que puedo hacer es dedicarme a readaptar esa tecnología para distraerme del hecho de que el Paragon de la Esperanza, Kara Zor-El, me tiene completamente estúpida por ella. Me recuerda a ti pero a pesar de eso, tiene una personalidad distinta a la tuya, pero atractiva. ¿Qué puedo hacer con esto que me pasa, Kara? ¿Qué hago?_

No pude terminar la carta, simplemente no pude. Cerré la libreta, la metí en mi bolsillo. Suspiré y regresé a ayudar a Lex.

—¿Ahora construyen arte moderno? —Dijo Sarah.

Le sonreí y me acerqué a la máquina.

—Readaptamos la tecnología que quedó de los Amos del Tiempo. El Sr. Luthor aquí y yo creemos que la hemos acondicionado a un dispositivo de teletransportación.

—¿Y para teletransportarnos a dónde? —Dijo Kate.

—Kate tiene razón. —Dijo J'onn—. Ya no hay a dónde ir.

—Entonces enviemos a alguien para que lo compruebe. —Sugirió Sarah.

—Yo iré. —Dijo J'onn.

—No. —dijo Kara y la miré—. Hemos perdido a mucha gente buena. Gracias por ofrecerte voluntario Lex.

Miré sorprendida a Kara y este levantó la mirada de la pantalla.

—Pues… qué genial. —Dijo Lex—. ¿Es porque maté a tu primo de la realidad paralela o por lo que le hice a Lena?

—Enciende esa cosa, Lex. —Dijo Kara, sin responder realmente.

Lex me entregó el control y se subió a la máquina. Comencé a iniciarla para que pudiéramos probarla.

—Si esto funciona… —Comenzó a decir Sarah.

—Saldremos de aquí, derrotaremos a Anti-Monitor y encontraremos la forma de recuperar a todos los que perdimos.

Levanté la mirada y le asentí a Kara. Yo tenía que recuperar a mi madre y mi hija. La máquina encendió y justo cuando parecía querer funcionar, explotaron algunos controles y Lex solo se quejó.

—Era de esperarse. —Dijo J'onn.

—¿Hay alguna manera de que funcione? —Preguntó Kara desesperada.

—Para empezar era una posibilidad remota. —Dijo Lex.

Algo comenzó a estallar en todo el lugar y tuvimos que hacernos a un lado cuando rayos salieron detrás de nosotros. Levanté la mirada para encontrar, con mucha sorpresa, a Barry tirado en el piso.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Barry! —Gritó Kara y corrimos hacia él.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estás en el Vanishing Point. —Le dijo Kara.

—Desapareciste por meses. —Le dijo Kate.

—¿Qué? ¿Meses? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Me fui hace unos segundos! —Dijo Barry.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —Dijo Sarah.

—A la fuerza de velocidad. No pude… fue… como toparme con una montaña de velocidad Mach 10. No pude... No hay manera de salir de aquí.

—Barry, te ves cansado. Deberías descansar. —Le dijo Kara preocupada.

—No, estoy bien. —Dijo poniéndose de pie—. Tengo que volverlo a intentar.

—Barry, es una pésima idea. —Le advirtió Sarah—. El esfuerzo podría matarte.

—Es mejor que solo quedarse aquí.

—¡No dejaremos que te mates! —Dijo Kate poniéndose en su camino.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! —Dijo empujándola a un lado.

—¡Barry! —Dijo J'onn.

Sarah se puso delante y lo tomó del hombro. Kara se acercó y quedó junto a Sarah.

—No dejaremos que vayas a ninguna parte. —Amenazó Sarah.

—¡Pues trata de detenerme!

—Tal y como estás, Barry, no será tan difícil.

—¡Ya basta! —Dijo Kara poniéndose entre los dos—. Lo que sea que vaya a pasar no implica que nos peleemos entre nosotros.

Los dos se miraron y miraron a Kara. Barry le asintió y Kara continuó.

—Quizás tienes razón y la Fuerza de Velocidad es nuestra última y mejor opción.

—Así es. —Dijo una voz y nos giramos sorprendidos al ver quién era—. La fuerza de velocidad es la clave para que se salven. Para salvarlos a todos.

***Kara Pov.***

No podía creer lo que estábamos viendo. ¿Oliver? ¿Cómo? ¡Él debería estar muerto!

—¿Oliver? —Dijo Sarah.

—Sí y no. —Dijo él—. Es complicado.

—Pues me gusta tu atuendo. —Dijo Lena y la miré—. Muy Lord Sith.

Sonreí ante la ocurrencia de Lena y Barry dio un paso al frente.

—¿Oliver?

—Soy Oliver Queen, pero también algo más.

—¿Cómo qué? —Le preguntó Barry.

—Algunos dicen que soy un fantasma, un espectro que está en sintonía con el multiverso.

—¿Entonces sigue existiendo el multiverso? —Preguntó Lena.

—No, ya no. Fue reemplazado con su antítesis.

—Un universo de antimateria. —Dije al darme cuenta de lo que significaban sus palabras.

—Lo que debemos evitar que suceda. —Dijo Oliver mirándome—. Ahora mismo, Anti-Monitor está en el origen de los tiempos luchando para que perdure su destrucción de los mundos.

—Pues vayamos y acabemos con él. —dijo Kate.

—Es demasiado poderoso. Los ocho no daremos a basto. Necesitamos un plan B.

—Tienes toda nuestra atención. —dijo J'onn.

—Hace milenios, en un planeta llamado Maltus. —Comenzó a contar Oliver—. Mar Novu intentó viajar a la creación del universo pero lo que hizo fue abrirle un portal al universo de antimateria.

—Así que Monitor nos entregó a Anti-Monitor. —Dedujo Lex.

—Exacto. Entonces, mientras unos luchan en el origen de los tiempos, los otros irán a Maltus.

—¿Para evitar que Novu libere a su doble? —Pregunté—. ¡Me apunto!

—¿Viajar a un mundo extraterrestre? —Dijo Lena y la miré—. Me apunto.

Se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano, lo cual me hizo sonreírle.

—Y yo. —Dijo Lex y lo miré por lo que me sonrió irónico—. Por favor. No te querrás perder la oportunidad de no perderme de vista ni un segundo.

—Para ambos lugares podemos llegar por medio de la Fuerza de velocidad. —Dijo Barry—. Pero ahora mismo no puedo entrar. Será porque no queda multiverso alguno. Pero dijiste que estabas en sintonía con el multiverso. ¿Eso incluye la fuerza de velocidad?

—Lo que me pides es muy peligroso, Barry.

—¡Pero es posible! —dijo y se acercó a él—. Me darías la chispa de energía que necesito. Por favor. Tenemos que hacerlo, la vida de todos depende de ello.

Vi a Oliver levantar su mano y tocar la frente de Barry con un dedo.

—He desbloqueado tu potencial, Barry.

—¿Tocando mi cabeza? —Dijo en modo de burla.

No pude evitar sonreír, igual que Oliver.

—Usa este poder con precaución. —Ambos se quedaron en silencio y puedo jurar que casi vi una vibra gay entre ellos dos, lo cual me dio gracia— ¿Confías en mí?

—¿Eres Oliver Queen?

Oh, sí. Definitivamente gay.

—Sí. —Respondió Oliver con ojos de cachorro y una sonrisa.

—Entonces confío en ti con cada célula de mi cuerpo.

—Bien. Ahora corre, Barry. ¡Corre!

Barry nos miró a todos y le asentimos. Luego miré a Lena y me asintió. Miré a Lex y solo me observó. Fue como una ráfaga de viento. En un momento estábamos en ese lugar y en el otro estábamos en medio de un bosque con cielo violeta volando en el aire. Debía tener un sol amarillo porque sentí la fuerza de mis poderes. Vi a Lena volar en el aire y la atrapé mientras frenaba nuestra caída cayendo de espaldas con ella sobre mí. Lex en cambio voló en el aire, dándose contra un árbol. Lena me miró y nos pusimos de pie.

—Gracias por la gentileza de atraparme a mí también. —Dijo Lex.

—¿Por qué este bosque alienígena no se ve tan extraño? —Dijo Lena mirando alrededor.

—Mejor centrémonos. Mar Novu podría estar en cualquier parte. —Le dije—. No es como si pudiéramos buscarlo por Internet.

—Pues, a lo mejor sí. —dijo Lena y dejé de mirar a mi alrededor para mirarla a ella— Mira eso.

Me dijo y me señaló una pira de edificios.

—Todas las grandes ciudades tienen que ser burócratas.

—¿Y eso qué? —Le pregunté.

—Las burocracias requieren un banco de datos central para funcionar. —Dijo y me miró con una sonrisa de costado—. Si encontramos eso, encontramos a Novu.

—De hecho, es una gran idea. ¡Lex! —Me giré para buscarlo y no estaba. —¿Dónde está?

No tuve otra opción que suspirar. Seguimos las huellas de Lex y lo vi a lo lejos. Le hice un gesto a Lena y volé, para luego detenerme delante de él.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

—Lo que debiste hacer en el momento en que llegamos a este lugar. Tantear el terreno, buscar peligros ocultos. —Dijo continuando caminando—. Este es un planeta alienígena. Los cazadores y depredadores siempre están al acecho. ¿Ustedes los héroes no ven películas?

—Lo que sea que estés planeando lo averiguaré y te detendré.

Dije colocándome delante de él. Me miró y sonrió.

—Lo dudo. Entre la mente y la fuerza, la mente siempre gana. Pero, mira. —Dijo y dio un paso hacia mí, mirándome— Qué te parece si dejas de mirarle el trasero a la Lena de Tierra 1 a quien no podrás reemplazar con mi hermana y te facilito las cosas. Pregúntame qué es lo que planeo.

No pude evitar reírme. ¿De verdad quiere eso?

—¡Vamos, adelante! —Me dijo.

—Muy bien, Lex. ¿Qué planeas? —Le dije con ironía.

—Dominar el universo, por supuesto. —Dijo.

Lo vi estirar sus manos y lanzar una clase de rayo que me tiró e hizo que todo se volviera oscuro.

*Lena Tierra 1 Pov.*

Seguí corriendo hasta que vi a lo lejos la pelea que Lex inició contra Kara.

—Quizás debí mencionar que cuando tomé el libro del destino me hice unas mejoras. —Dijo Lex.

—¡No! ¡Kara! —Grité.

—¡Y yo estoy realmente harto de ti! —Dijo Lex y me lanzó un rayo a mí que me hizo poco a poco quedar inconsciente.

Lo último que vi fue a Lex irse y Kara inconsciente en el piso.  
Para cuando abrí los ojos, mi vista estaba nublada y me tomó unos segundos que se acomodara y darme cuenta de dónde estaba. Por un segundo creí que todo habría sido un sueño pero al ver el cielo violeta los recuerdos regresaron a mí y me puse de pie buscando a Kara.

—¡Kara! —Dije y corrí a su lado— ¡Kara por favor despierta!

Kara abrió los ojos y me miró asustada.

—¿Lena?

—Sí. —Le dije mientras ella se sentaba—. Creo que Lex demostró que es un Luthor como mi padre. Lo positivo es que nunca había quedado inconsciente en un planeta alienígena.

—Es lo mismo que estar en la tierra. —Me indicó ella.

Se puso de pie y me tomó de las manos. La vi mirarme por todos lados y luego suspirar.

—No tienes huesos rotos, estarás bien.

Le asentí y suspiré.

—Sigo preguntándome qué diablos hago aquí. —Dije y comenzamos a caminar buscando a Lex—. No tengo poderes especiales ni ninguna clase de poder como todos los demás, como tenía Kara. Soy lo que un diccionario definiría como "nada especial" o "inútil". No creo que sea nada y mucho menos un Paragon de la humanidad. Creo que se equivocaron de Lena.

Kara se detuvo y me miró. No dejé que me dijera nada y le hice una pregunta.

—¿Estás segura de que tu Lena no era el Paragon de la Humanidad?

Me miró y tragó saliva.

—Dejaste a tu madre y tu hija porque unos extraños te dijeron que te necesitaban. Para mí eso te hace muy especial. —Se acercó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—. Eres muy especial, Lena. Jamás dudes de eso.

Se acercó y depositó sus labios en los míos. Logrando que mi estómago revoloteara como mariposas. Se alejó y me encontré con sus ojos azules.

—No sé nada sobre la esperanza. Pero definitivamente eres el Paragon de la motivación.

—Pues, años de práctica. Ven, tenemos que encontrar a Lex.

Seguimos caminando y tomó mi mano, haciéndome sentir más fuerte.

—¿Cómo sabes a dónde fue Lex?

—Antes de que me dejara inconsciente dijo que quería dominar al universo, así que…

—Eso no es noticia nueva.

—Lo del universo sí es nuevo. —Me explicó—. Y conociéndolo va a hacer desastre con el experimento de Novu y cambiar la historia a su favor.

—Sí es un imbécil egoísta, ¿No es así?

—No tienes idea… —Kara se detuvo y me miró—. Asumo que no has volado en un planeta alienígena.

—N… No… jamás he volado. —Dije temerosa.

Se acercó y me tomó de la cintura, mirándome con una media sonrisa.

—No te pongas nerviosa. Solo es Arriba, arriba y a volar.

Y sin más preámbulo, me tomó de la cintura y me llevó volando por el planeta para buscar a Novu. No tardamos mucho encontrar la base de datos donde indicaba dónde vivía Mar Novu. Así que Kara me tomó una vez más y me llevó volando. Al llegar al laboratorio, Kara rompió la puerta con su pie y entró sin más.

—Lex, tenemos que hablar. —Dijo Kara mientras entré detrás de ella—. Mar Novu. ¡No confíes en este hombre por nada del mundo! Le das un cuchillo para que coma y no importa cuánto te agradezca por la cena, te apuñalará por la espalda.

—O de frente. No soy melindroso. —dijo Lex.

—La última vez me tomaste por sorpresa. Pero eso no va a suceder otra vez. Saca a Novu de aquí, Lena.

—Señor, venga conmigo por favor.

Me llevé a Novu mientras Kara y Lex peleaban. Él corrió para ver a su esposa inconsciente.

—¡Xneen!

—Escúcheme bien. —Le dije—. Haga lo que haga no abra ese portal.

—El calvo me advirtió. —Dijo él.

—Esta no es una advertencia. —Le dije con urgencia—. Esto es algo que no debe hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Este es el trabajo de mi vida. —Me dijo.

—Millones y millones de vidas en infinito número, se perderán si hace esto. No lo vale.

—Apareces aquí como por arte de magia y pides que te crea.

—El hecho de que esté aquí debería ser suficiente prueba para que me crea. —Le dije y lo miré con terror—. Perdí a mi madre… mi hija. Daría mi vida con tal de traerlas de vuelta.

Me quedó mirando un momento y asintió.

—Eres alguien destacable. —Me dijo.

Sonreí y lo miré.

—Curioso. Recientemente me dijeron que soy especial. No le creí hasta ahora.

Novu me asintió y supe que hacer en ese instante. Me puse de pie y bajé. Corrí hasta donde estaban peleando y estaban atacándose sin parar.

—¡Ya basta de intentar matarse! —Les grité y me miraron—. Persuadí a Novu.

—¡Acabas de arruinar un plan malvado perfectamente planeado, niña!

Estábamos ahí parados mirándonos cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba y corría. Supe que era Barry. Casi me caigo cuando me soltó y noté que estaba en una especie de desierto cubierto como verde. Miré y estaban todos. Todos los Paragon estábamos ahí.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Kara.

—En el universo Antimateria. —Dijo Barry.

—Es el origen de los tiempos. —Dijo Sarah.

—Llegamos y ya estaba aquí. El Anti-Monitor. —Dijo J'onn.

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo persuadí a Novu! —Dije.

—Algunos destinos son ineludibles. —Dijo una voz detrás de nosotros. Nos giramos y vimos a Anti-Monitor detrás—. Hablaste con un hombre a través de interminables universos, pero en este multiverso entramado, siempre habrá un Mar Novu que no pueda apartarse de su gran ambición. ¡Es el destino!

Notamos mientras hablaba que miles de esos demonios oscuros surgieron como un ejército.

—Es bueno que trajera ayuda entonces. —Dijo la voz de Oliver.

Nos giramos y nos quedamos más que sorprendidos al ver a nada más ni nada menos que Lena. La Lena de Tierra 38 que había estado unida a mi mente.

—¡Lena! —Dijo Kara queriendo acercarse y Oliver le hizo un gesto para que no lo hiciera.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí! —Dijo Lex.

—Lena tiene que estar aquí. Es su propósito estar aquí pues ella es una pieza clave en esto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le preguntó Kara.

Oliver me miró y comprendí todo con solo su mirada. Miré a Lena y esta me asintió.

—Debemos unirnos como una sola. —Dijo.

Todos se sorprendieron y Kara fue la que más enloqueció.

—¿Qué? ¿Unirse? ¿Cómo?

Me acerqué a Kara, no sin antes mirar a Lena.

—Discúlpame, Lena. —Le dije y me miró sorprendida—. Pero debo hacer esto.

Me acerqué sin más a Kara y la tomé del rostro. La besé y se sorprendió. Le tomó unos segundos responderme. Sus labios atraparon los míos y sentí sus manos en mi cintura. Me hubiera quedado largo rato besándola pero no había tiempo. Me alejé y la miré.

—Encuentra a Lori, Kara. Ella es tu hija también. Tú también eres Kara, solo eres una versión de ella. Por favor, ella necesita de ti. Tendrá poderes y te necesitará.

—Te prometo que la encontraré y la cuidaré como mi hija.

Le sonreí y apoyé mi frente en la suya un momento. Suspiré y me alejé de ella. Me acerqué a Lena y me puse frente a ella. Pero antes, miré a J'onn.

—Toma mis recuerdos y dáselos a Lena después de que estemos unidas. Todos ellos.

Asintió y se acercó para tomar mis recuerdos. Una vez que lo hizo miré a Lena.

—Kara es de otro planeta. —Le dije a Lena y me miró—. No se crió siendo humana como nosotras, necesita le enseñen sobre sentimientos. Pero te ama, te ama con locura.

Le dije y miró a Kara un segundo y luego a mí.

—¿Qué pasará contigo? —Me dijo.

—Seré parte de ti. Seremos una. Siempre supe que eras al verdadero Paragon de la Humanidad también, Lena. Solo que no comprendía hasta qué grado ambas lo éramos. Necesito que me prometas algo.

—Lo que sea… —Me dijo.

—Sé feliz. —Le dije y me miró sorprendida por mis palabras—. Date la oportunidad de una vida entre nuestra hija Lori, Kara y tú. Incluso mi madre. Lillian nos ama. Date la vida que siempre quisiste.

—Se siente como si fueras a morir. —Me dijo.

—Pues en ese caso. —Le dije sonriendo—. Mi alma se irá al cielo para estar con Mi Kara. Y quedaré tranquila y en paz, sabiendo que mi hija está en buenas manos. Gracias por salvarme la vida en el Vanishing Point, Lena. Pero es mi turno de salvar la tuya.

Acerqué mi mano a su cuerpo y la abracé. Sentí como poco a poco me fusionaba con ella. Al fin, éramos una sola Lena. El verdadero Paragon de la Humanidad, listo para salvar el multiverso.

...

**¡Se fusionaron! ¡sigan leyendo que esta historia está completa!**

**Laureen**


	11. Chapter 10

_Origen de los Tiempos_

***Lena Pov.***

Me tomó un momento volver a sentirme una persona otra vez. Vi a J'onn acercarse y poner mi mano en mi cabeza. Todos los recuerdos de Lena de Tierra 1 llegaron a mí como una ráfaga de viento. Así como lo sentimientos que había desarrollado por mi Kara durante ese tiempo que estuvieron varados en el Vanishing Point. Me giré para ver a Kara y me observó con dolor.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? —Me preguntó ella.

—Traje a Lena de la Fuerza de Velocidad. —Dijo Oliver.

—¿Qué? —dijo Barry—. ¿Y cómo no la vi?

—¡Atentos! —Gritó Oliver—. Tendremos tiempo para actualizarnos. Ahora. Todos ustedes, escúchenme bien.

Me hice unos pasos atrás y me quedé de pie entre Kate y Lex, quien me miró con una sonrisa.

—Por esto fueron elegidos. —Dijo Oliver—. Son los Paragon.

—Sí. Aún no tengo idea de lo que eso significa. —Dije y Oliver me miró con las manos tomadas delante de su cuerpo.

—Significa que son tan poderosos como para defender el frente, para ganar el tiempo que necesitamos.

—¿Para hacer qué? —Dijo Kate.

Oliver tomó aire y luego nos miró a todos.

—Vamos a resurgir el universo.

—¿Te refieres a volverlo a crear? —Dijo Sarah.

—Así es. Y el Origen de los tiempos es el único lugar donde puede pasar. —Dijo y miró a Kara y Barry—. Yo encenderé la chispa y ustedes avivarán la llama.

—¿Y cómo hacemos eso, Obi-Wan Kenobi? —Le dijo Lex.

—Lo sabrás en su momento. —Le respondió y me sorprendí.

¿Lex sabría qué hacer? Ciertamente las cosas están cambiando. ¿Cómo es posible que mi hermano haya llegado a este punto? Bueno, sé que manipuló los hilos pero jamás imaginé que la salvación y resurgimiento del Multiverso dependería de la ayuda de mi hermano el psicópata.

—¿Por qué los seres cósmicos tienen que ser tan irrazonables? —Se quejó Lex.

—Si lo supiera te lo diría. Pero no lo sé. —Vi a Oliver observar a Kara y sobreí—. Solo tengo confianza.

—¿Confían en mí? —Preguntó Oliver mirando a Barry.

¿Qué diablos? Esas miradas entre ellos dos sí que fueron raras. Quizás estos dos tenían algo y jamás se lo dijeron uno al otro. Eso me hizo pensar en Kara y la miré. Estaba lista para luchar, para protegerlo todo. No pude evitar sentir orgullo.

—Hagámoslo. —dijo ella.

Se giró y corrió hacia Anti-Monitor. Kate me dio un sable eléctrico y le asentí. Corrimos y mientras Kara y Jonn luchaban en el aire, los demás nos encargamos de luchar abajo.

—¡Muéranse copias baratas de dementores! —Grité.

—¡Esto es por Oliver! —Gritó Sarah.

Me giré para golpear a uno y noté que iba por Kara. Me sorprendí cuando noté que Lex golpeó con esos laser que tenía en sus manos al que iba a golpearla. Kara se giró y lo miró sorprendida.

—Si alguien va a matarte, Kryptoniana… ese seré yo.

Noté que uno de los demonios iba tras Lex y lancé el sable, partiéndolo en dos. Lex me miró y sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa. Irónicamente por supuesto.

—La única que puede matarte soy yo. —Le dije.

Pero algo nos distrajo, todos los demonios comenzaron a desaparecer y nos miramos. Kara bajó y se quedó a mi lado. La miré y sonreí.

—¿Lo logramos? —Pregunté.

—¿Con que esto se siente ser un héroe? —Dijo Lex—. Interesante.

Kara y yo sonreímos, aunque desconfiadas.

—¿Dónde está Oliver? —Dijo Barry.

—¡Ahí! —Gritó Kate.

Todos miramos y sobre una colina había una masa de antimateria más una de materia yendo hacia el topa del cielo.

—¡Oh, Oliver! —Dijo Sarah.

—¿Qué es eso? —Dijo J'onn.

—Oliver mencionó "Yo encenderé la chispa"… —Dijo Barry.

—Mientras ustedes encienden la llama. —Terminó Sarah.

Kara miró a Lex y este se quedó pensativo.

—Dijo que tú sabrías qué hacer. —Le dijo Kara.

—Creo que morir le frió la cabeza.

—Pues piensa. —Le dijo Kate—. Estás destinado a ser el genio.

—Un genio que tuvo la fortaleza para leer el Libro del Destino y mantener la cordura. —Dijo J'onn.

No tuvo que decir nada, Lex comenzó a sacar soluciones. Conozco su mirada.

—El libro del destino… —Dijo Lex y sacó una hoja de su traje, mirándome—. Me convertí en el Paragon de la verdad. ¿Y si la verdad puede decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer?

—¿Cómo qué? —Dijo Kate.

—Usemos lo que queda del libro. —Dijo Lex mirando hacia donde estaba Oliver—. Así avivaremos la llama.

—¿Y cómo utilizamos el libro? —Dijo Barry.

—Nos enfocamos. —Dijo Kara—. Un único enfoque como un láser.

—¿En qué? —Le pregunté.

Se acercó a mi lado y me sonrió.

—Humanidad… —Dijo mirándome y luego a Lex— Verdad. Amor, Destino, Honor, Valentía y Esperanza.

Nos pusimos uno al lado del otro y cada uno se enfocó en lo que representaba. Usé mis recuerdos, los recuerdos de Lena de Tierra 1, los míos. Los recuerdos de Lori, esa niña que se merecía un mundo para poder crecer junto a su madre… una madre que ahora soy yo. La humanidad tenía sus cosas buenas. Y sí, los errores son parte de ellas. Kara también tiene su humanidad y aunque cometió errores, también ha hecho cosas buenas por la humanidad. Y ahora el universo. Todos aquí estaban haciendo algo. Incluso Lex. En su retorcido y maníaco pensar.

Creo que los corazones de todos quedaron en nuestra garganta cuando vimos esa explosión ahí arriba. Y cuando esta desapareció, observamos algo que se formaba en el cielo. Y supe que era al verlo. Era materia. Y eso significaba… que un nuevo multiverso se había comenzado a crear.

***Oliver Pov.***

El dolor era insoportable, pero al mismo tiempo… liberador. Barry y Sarah llegaron hacia mí y traté de juntar las fuerzas que me quedaban para hablares.

—Los necesito a ambos. —Les dije—. Para que cuiden de mi familia.

—Ollie, estarán bien. ¿De acuerdo? —Dijo Sarah—. Y tú también.

Miré sobre mí y fui testigo del resultado de lo que habíamos hecho todos juntos.

—Lo lograron. —dije alegre—. Todos ustedes… lo lograron.

—¿Qué logramos? —Preguntó Sarah.

—Miren…

Ambos miraron hacia arriba, notando la materia que se juntaba. El inicio de un nuevo multiverso.

—Ollie, ya lo habíamos visto. ¿Qué es? —Dijo Sarah.

—Un nuevo universo. —Dije sonriendo.

—Se ve pequeño para ser un universo. —Dijo Barry.

—Aguarda, Barry. —Dije y sonreí—. Ya casi es hora, ya casi. Eso es lo que lograron.

—No, Ollie. Fuiste tú. —Me dijo Sarah comenzando a llorar—. Y por eso tienes que venir con nosotros.

—Sarah, Monitor me dijo que esto es lo que pasaría.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó Barry.

—Estaba escrito un final… y un comienzo. —Miré a Barry y sonreí—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

—Morir es la parte fácil.

Asentí y miré lo que habíamos logrado.

—Estoy en paz. Porque para mí esto no es un sacrificio, es un regalo. Un regalo que les daré a todos ustedes. A cada uno de los Paragon.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Dijo Sarah.

Tomé su mano como pude y le sonreí.

—He dejado un regalo para los Paragon, algo que descubrirán pronto. En especial Kara y Lena. —Tragué saliva y sentí mis lágrimas caer mientras miré a Sarah—. Díganle a Kara que reparé las cosas. Que lo arreglé para ella. Que nunca deje de luchar.

Sarah me asintió y miré a Barry.

—Los verdaderos héroes son los que tienen que seguir adelante. Tanto ellas como ustedes, serán verdaderos héroes. Sigan adelante y nunca se detengan. Este mundo, este nuevo mundo… va a necesitar de héroes.

Sonreí, recordando a mi hija… Mia. Ella sería un nuevo comienzo también y me alegré, de haber dejado en este nuevo universo… un comienzo diferente para ella.

***Kara Pov.***

Nos quedamos viendo la masa de materia que estaba formando un nuevo universo sobre nosotros. Lo supe porque escuché todo lo que decían Barry, Sarah y Oliver. Tragué saliva y me hice consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué sucede? —Me dijo J'onn—. ¿Kara?

Lo miré y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

—Oliver… está muerto. Él… se sacrificó para que todos tengamos un nuevo comienzo.

—Kara… ¿Qué es eso? —Dijo Lena.

Notamos que una ola como de materia estaba arrasando con todo el lugar. Miré a Lena y cuando la ola nos alcanzaba, la abracé. Ambas nos abrazamos con fuerza mientras todo se volvía oscuro.

Miles de recuerdos, un resumen de todo lo que había sucedido en la crisis más cosas de mi pasado vinieron a mi mente como cuando uno muere y ve sus últimos momentos. Me senté y miré a mí alrededor. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

—Pero, vaya vaya… —Dijo una voz detrás de mí—. Miren quién está por fin.

—¡Ahhh! —Lancé mis laser y casi me da algo.

¡Oh, no! ¡Alex!

—… despierta. —Dijo y me puse de pie.

—¡Alex! ¡Lo siento! —Dije y me puso una mano sobre mi hombro—. Tranquila, tranquila. Todo está bien. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—No lo sé… estoy… —Miré a mi alrededor y sí, era mi apartamento—. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Bueno, te quedaste dormida mirando la tele. —Dijo y me pareció extraño que no recordara nada de lo que pasó—. Parecías tan pacífica durmiendo que no quise despertarte.

Recordé lo que había pasado y sentí mi corazón alterarse.

—¡El Origen de los tiempos! ¡El origen de los tiempos!

Miré a mí alrededor, observando todo. ¿Cómo es que parecía tan normal todo?

—¿Es lo que veías antes de dormirte?

Corrí a la ventana y noté que la ciudad parecía igual que siempre.

—Esto no está bien. Bueno, sí está bien. Pero no debe estar bien porque todo parece estar bien.

—Okeeey… parece que ese marciano blanco te dejó aturdida anoche.

—¿Qué? —Dije y corrí a mi computadora.

Abrí y noté que había un artículo que acababa de ser publicado donde decía que Supergirl había detenido a un marciano blanco. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

—Escucha, Kara. Tengo que irme. Kelly y yo estamos probando una nueva clase de remo en interiores en el centro. ¿Estarás bien antes de irte? ¿Te sientes bien?

Levanté la mirada y le asentí. Pero caí en la cuenta lo que me dijo.

—Espera… dijiste… ¿Irme?

Alex se giró y me sonrió.

—Kara… está bien que te guste pasar tiempo conmigo y lamento no haber llegado a tiempo anoche. Pero en serio, si no regresas a casa para llevar a Lori a la escuela, Lena va a matarte. Y no te salvará ser Supergirl, sabes que no te permite que la lleves volando.

La vi irse y me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. ¿Dijo Lori y Lena? ¿Vivo con Lori y Lena? ¿Pero dónde estaba ella?

—Alex… ¿Recuerdas dónde está Lena hoy? —Le pregunté.

Se giró y me asintió.

—Sí, estará con Lori en el apartamento de Lex. Seguro estás aturdida por esa pesadilla. Lena se quedaría con él para terminar el proyecto del DEO y que él pasara tiempo con su sobrina.

—¿DEO? ¿Qué tiene que ver Lex?

Alex comenzó a reírse y me señaló con las llaves en la mano.

—En serio me estás asustando, Kara. Lex… Lex Luthor… nuestro jefe y director del DEO. Vamos, ya déjate de bromas. Y evita romper mi ventana. Me dejaste este apartamento luego de casarte con Lena, ahora me lo cuidas.

Se retiró y me quedé ahí de pie, analizando lo que estaba pasando. Todo era real, no es un sueño. Me quité los lentes y mi traje se materializó. Me acerqué a la ventana y la cerré. No dudé en volar y cerré los ojos. Sabía a la perfección sus latidos. Los latidos de Lena.

***Lena Pov.***

Abrí los ojos y miré para todos lados. ¿Dónde estaba? Me senté y noté que estaba recostada en un sillón en una especie de apartamento. Memorias vinieron a mi mente a medida que pasaban los segundos. De la otra Lena con Lori, sus recuerdos con la otra Kara, los míos y la crisis. El recuerdo de todo lo sucedido en la crisis vino a mi mente.

—¡Mami! —Dijo una vocecita y levanté la mirada—. Despertaste.

Una niña de seis años, ojos verdes y la sonrisa de Kara vino a mí. Se acercó y me miró dulce. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me hice consciente de quién soy ahora. Soy una nueva persona y estos recuerdos con ella son reales, ahora son parte de mí. La acerqué y la abracé.

—Mi Lori... Te amo. —Dije.

—Yo también te amo, mami.

—Veo que despertaste. —Dijo la voz de Lex.

Me senté y lo primero que hice fue ponerme delante de Lori para defenderla. Él suspiró y miró a Lori.

—Paquetito, ve por tu mochila. Voy a hablar con tu mami un momento.

—Sí, tío Lex.

Ella se fue corriendo dando saltos y él me miró.

—Tranquila, Lena. —Dijo y se cruzó de brazos—. Las cosas serán diferentes ahora.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no te creo?

La puerta sonó con un golpe y fue a abrir. De ahí salió J'onn quien miró con una sonrisa apenada y entró.

—Sé que debes estar confundida, Lena.

—Y no es la única. —Dijo la voz de Kara.

Entró y al verla sonreí. Corrí a sus brazos sin dudarlo y me envolvió con ganas.

—Al parecer estamos en un nuevo universo y aquí las cosas son diferentes. —Dijo J'onn.

Kara rompió el abrazo y lo miró sin alejarse de mí.

—¿Qué tan diferentes? —Preguntó ella.

—Antes de morir, Oliver hizo unos cambios en el universo. —Dijo J'onn.

—¿Qué cambios? —Pregunté y Lex respondió.

—Oliver hizo que ustedes dos siempre estuvieran juntas. Y les dio a Lori, la hija de la Lena de Tierra 1 para que ahora la cuiden ustedes. Además... De que nuestra madre es... Buena persona.

Miré sorprendida y no me esperé las siguientes palabras de Lex.

—No voy a meterme entre ustedes. —Dijo Lex.

—Perdóname pero no confío en ti. —Dijo Kara.

Asentí estando de acuerdo y él sonrió, mirando a J'onn.

—Sabía que no iban a creerme. Por eso lo hice venir a él. —Dijo y lo miró—. Quiero que mires en mi mente y analices si estoy mintiendo.

—¿Vas a dejarme entrar en tu cabeza? ¿Por qué? —Dijo J'onn.

Lex me miró y me respondió mirándome.

—Mi trato con Monitor era mantenerte a salvo. Jamás le pedí te enviará a un mal lugar, le pedí que te alejara de todo esto. Estaba demasiado enojada con él cuando me enteré que estabas en un lugar donde sufrías.

—No tienes idea de lo que viví ahí. —Le dije furiosa—. Me mostró mis mayores miedos una y otra vez.

—Lo siento, Lena. —Dijo y miró a Kara.

—No puedo creer que diga esto, pero me gustó cómo se sintió ser el héroe. Antes de morir habría aprovechado está oportunidad de un reinicio para tener la oportunidad de matarte.

—¿Y ahora no quieres matarme? —Le dijo Kara con ironía.

—Bueno, siempre querer matarte. —Dijo y comenzó a arreglar la manga de su camisa—. Pero no quiero estar solo en ese lugar al que fui al morir.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —Le preguntó J'onn.

Lex tragó saliva y lo miró.

—Al infierno. —Dijo y nos miró—. Si ese es el lugar al que iré por hacer todo lo que he hecho quiero redimirme. Sé que ahora no confían en mí, pero me tomaré el tiempo para que lo hagan.

Nos quedamos en silencio y vimos a J'onn mirar en su mente. Luego nos miró y asintió. Era cierto.

—¡Abuelo J'onn! —Dijo la voz de Lori corriendo.

J'onn se acercó y la abrazó.

—¡Oye! ¿Cómo estás? —Le preguntó.

Lori notó a Kara y la observé. Kara miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Mami, viniste a buscarme. ¿Me llevarás a la escuela?

Kara abrió la boca y J'onn me miró.

—Creo que está vez te llevaré yo, Lori.

Lori sonrió y asintió. La vi alejarse de J'onn y acercarse a Kara. Está soltó mi mano y se agachó para quedar a su altura. Lori se acercó y le dio un abrazo. Kara lo respondió y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La parte de mí que vio cómo su hija jamás conoció a su mamá estaba en paz y muy feliz.

—Cuida a mamá, Mami. Recuerda que no le gusta volar.

Sonreí y la vimos alejarse. Kara asintió y la vi luchar contra las lágrimas.

—Después podemos comer postikers. ¿Te gustaría?

Lori asintió feliz y luego se alejó. Se acercó a mí y me dijo un leve abrazo. Lo respondí y dejamos que se fuera con J'onn.

Los tres nos quedamos un segundo en silencio y Lex aclaró su garganta.

—Viven en tu viejo apartamento. Por si se lo preguntaban. Ya pueden irse.

Revolotee mis ojos, cansada de sus malos chistes y esa actitud pedante suya. Salimos de ahí mientras Kara tomaba mi mano. Se quitó los lentes y los guardó. Me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó hasta mi apartamento. Cuando bajamos notamos un gran cambio. Había fotos donde estábamos Kara, Lori y yo juntas cómo familia. Incluso teníamos fotos con mamá y Lex. Esto era tan extraño.

—Esto es irreal. —Dije.

—Creo que ahora entiendo cuál fue el regalo de Oliver.

Dejé de mirar los retratos y observé a Kara.

—¿Cuál dices que fue su regalo? —Comenté.

Kara se acercó y me tomó por la cintura. Apoyó su rostro en el mío y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos de lo bien que se sentía estar a su lado.

—Nos dio la oportunidad de ser felices juntas. Y no pienso desperdiciar un segundo, Lena. No quiero cometer los errores de antes.

Me dijo y me alejé de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Qué debo hacer para compensar mi falta? Haré lo que sea. —Me dijo.

Envolví mis manos en su cuello y la miré a los ojos.

—Puedes comenzar con hacerme el amor. —Le dije y me acerqué para robarle un corto beso—. Mi interior te ha estado extrañando.

—Oh, Rao… también lo he extrañado.

Atacó mi boca con la suya, besándome y dejándome aturdida. Le devolví el beso sin pensar en nada, solo estando a su lado. Ella cortó el beso y me tomó en sus brazos. Con su gran fuerza, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la habitación mientras me besaba. Cerró la puerta con el pie y caminó hasta dejarme sobre la cama. Al sentir la comodidad del colchón, un frenesí me invadió. Comencé a quitarle su traje y ella mi ropa.

La boca de Kara fue a mi cuello y comenzó a lamerlo mientras se quitaba el dispositivo que ocultaba su miembro. La tenía sobre mí, atacando mi piel y su respiración cerca de mi oreja. Miré hacia abajo, por su cuerpo, notando como ella misma se bajaba la ropa interior quedando con su trasero a la vista. Ese hermoso trasero Kryptoniano. Vi a Kara alejarse un momento para quitarme la ropa y mientras lo hacía, no pude evitar notar que su miembro ya estaba demasiado animado. Una hermosa erección se había formado y quería probarla.

—Quiero probarte, ven aquí. —Le dije.

La hice ponerse de pie al borde de la cama y no le quité la mirada mientras llevaba su miembro a mi boca. Chupé la punta y luego lo deslicé lentamente hasta mi garganta. Me sorprendí, ya que realmente la tiene de acero. Su sabor era deleitante y comencé a usar mi lengua para probarla.

—Oh… Rao… ahhh… eso… así, Lena… así…

Entre y salí mientras sentía mi interior enloquecer. Sentí la humedad salir de mi entrada, chupársela me ponía demasiado.

—No lo soporto más. —Dije y le señalé la mesa de luz—. Conociéndome debo haber creado algo para estas ocasiones. Busca si no hay alguna pulsera o algo de Kryptonita.

Kara se acercó y no pude evitar morder mi labio mientras la veía caminar con su miembro duro y húmedo. Buscó en los cajones y notó un control remoto. Lo miró y luego las paredes. Sonrió y presionó un botón. Toda la habitación emitió un grado de Kryptonita y Kara sonrió.

—Es suficiente para poder hacértelo duro. —dijo Kara.

—¿Qué estás esperando, entonces? —Le pregunté.

Kara se acercó y me tomó de las piernas, las abrió y me acercó al borde de la cama. La vi tomar su miembro y recorrer mis pliegues con su punta.

—Oh, sí… eso… entra, Kara. ¡Entra!

Kara asomó la punta y lentamente ingresó. Sentí el largo, el grosor, inundarme y abrazarme.

—¡Ahhh! —Gimió Kara.

—Ahhh… Kara… —Gemí.

Comenzó lento, entrando y saliendo para deleitarse de mi interior mientras se movía. Se sentía delicioso y tuve que agarrarme de las sábanas.

—Ahhh… Lena… ahhh… ahhh…. —Gimió Kara.

Mientras lo hacía, yo comencé a gritar. ¿Por qué? Porque comenzó a aumentar la velocidad y la sensación de placer era gigante. Aumentó tanto el ritmo que me tomó de los muslos y me embistió intenso. El sonido del golpe de su cadera contra mi entrada inundó la habitación. Era sonido de sexo duro e intenso.

—¡Ahh! ¡Ahhhh! ¡AH! —Grité.

—Ahhh… sí… ¡Ahh! ¡AH! ¡LENA! —Gritaba Kara.

Se salió de mí y le señalé la cama.

—Ven, súbete. —Le supliqué.

Kara tomó mi cadera y me hizo ponerme en cuatro. Me agarré de la cama con fuerza y la sentí acomodarse. Mi centro palpitaba y ardía en necesidad. Estaba empapada y sudada. Kara entró sin delicadeza y comenzó a embestirme. Otra vez ese sonido de sexo duro inundó la habitación. Es como cuando te golpeas el muslo con la palma de la mano, ese sonido sordo y que te deja la sensación de ardor. Así de duro me estaba dando Kara. Sentía mi piel roja y ardiente por sus embestidas.

—¡AHH! ¡KARA! —Grité excitada—. Voy a llegar.

—Vamos, Lena. Córrete para mí. Ven amor, córrete.

Se pegó a mi espalda y me embistió, haciéndose sentir dentro de mí. Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía mis paredes apretarse en su miembro durísimo. Se quedó quieta y salió en tanto notó que me relajé. La miré y estaba roja, sus ojos estaban dilatados y su miembro estaba demasiado duro.

—No he terminado contigo, Luthor.

—¿Ah, no? —Le pregunté.

Me tomó y me lanzó a la cama, de espaldas. Se acomodó contra mí y sentí su miembro en mi entrada.

—No, aún no. —Dijo con furia.

Me abrió bien de piernas y entró. Me aferré con fuerza a sus hombros mientras ella gemía deleitada. Se acercó para besarme mientras comenzaba con las embestidas lentas. Su lengua encontró a la mía al instante mientras sentía sus senos rozar los míos. Cortó el beso para ir a mi cuello, dejar besos y seguir por mi clavícula. La vi llegar a mis senos y envolver un pezón en su boca sin salirse de mí. Su miembro entraba y salía mientras su boca chupaba mi pezón.

—¡Oh, mierda! —Grité.

Era demasiado excitante. Especialmente porque mi interior seguía sensible del último orgasmo. Hizo lo mismo con el otro seno y estuvo así un rato hasta que se acomodó para pegar su rostro al mío. Movió sus caderas en embestidas rítmicas mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

—Hacerte el amor es lo más hermoso del Multiverso. —Me dijo mientras me follaba cada vez más duro—. ¡Eres mía, Lena!

Tomó mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y noté algo que antes no. Ambas tenemos alianzas en nuestras manos. Nos miramos y la miré.

—Tenemos tiempo que recuperar, pero eres mi esposa Lena. Y de ser necesario, me casaré contigo una vez más.

—Pues hazme tuya, Kara. ¡Hazme tu mujer!

Volvió a besarme pero tuvo que alejarse para gemir con intensidad a causa de las embestidas. Eran tan intensas que la cama comenzó a moverse. Nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado sudados y me invadió un frenesí.

—Quiero cambiar de lugares. —Le dije.

Me asintió y se salió. Se recostó en la cama y me senté sobre ella. Ingresé su miembro en mí y le hablé mientras me la follaba.

—Voy a perdonarte el beso que le diste a Lena de Tierra 1 porque ahora es parte de mí y entiendo lo que sentía. Pero ahora por castigo, te haré explotar.

—Ahhh… sí… hazme vaciarme.

—Sí… voy a hacer que te vengas duro, Danvers.

Comencé a moverme más rápido de lo que ella hacía y los movimientos de la cama hacían que golpeara la pared. Apoyé mis manos en la cama y moví mis caderas para que se sintiera el golpe contra su piel. Me gustaba como se sentía escuchar el sonido de sexo duro, como me gusta pensar. Me gustaba darle duro.

—Ahhh… ahhhh… sí…. Sigue… sigue…. —Gemía Kara.

—Ahhh… Kara… Ahhh… estás tan dura… tan dura… Ahhh…

—Oh… Lena… —digo tomando mis caderas con fuerza, apretando su mandíbula—. Grrr…. Sí… así… me vas a hacer llegar.

—¿Lo quieres más duro?

Le pregunté y me asintió. Me moví aún más duro y ambas gritamos. Gritamos hasta que la sentí tensarse y venirse. Por supuesto que esa explosión me excitó demasiado y logré explotar con ella. Sentí su líquido entrar en mí y me sentí realmente marcada. Fue hermoso, excitante y agotador.

Me acerqué para besarla y la vi recuperar el aire.

—Deja que recupere mis energías y te lo haré de nuevo. —Me anunció.

—¿Quieres abrirme a la mitad, Kara? —Le pregunté.

—Tengo meses y años que recuperar contigo.

Ambas reímos y me acerqué para besarla. Pero me alejé y la miré a los ojos.

—Te amo, Kara.

—Te amo, Lena. —dijo y acarició mi rostro. Sonrió y su mirada fue demasiado dulce.

—¿Qué? —Le pregunté y sonrió.

—Quiero tener recuerdos contigo, reales. Tú, Lori y yo. Tenemos una hija que conocer. —Me dijo y asentí, de acuerdo.

—Yo también quiero eso.

—Entonces tengo una pregunta que hacerte, Lena. —Me dijo y por alguna razón, mi corazón latió como loco—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—¿Esta vez de verdad? —Le pregunté. Me asintió y me dio un beso. Se lo devolví y le sonreí—. Entonces, sí. Me casaré otra vez contigo Danvers.

Me sonrió y me recostó en la cama mientras me besaba apasionada. La sentí acomodarse y entró en mí una vez más para hacerme el amor. ¡Esta mujer me iba a agotar de verdad!

...

**¡Y se viene el final! Lean que sigue un epílogo después del final...**

**Laureen**


	12. Final

***Kara Pov.***

Después de tanto sexo, caí dormida. Así que no pude evitar sonreír al despertar gracias a una sensación... Demasiado placentera. Abrí los ojos para notar a Lena con su boca en mi miembro, chupándolo y moviéndose por todo el largo con destreza.

—Ahhh... No pares... —Gemí.

La sentí sonreír en mi boca y la miré. Sus ojos verdes estaban cargados de deseo mientras la veía hacerme, cómo dicen por ahí, una buena mamada.  
Se alejó de mi pene para relamerse los labios y me miró sonriente.

—Creo que a esta altura debes entender que somos las dos Lena's en un solo cuerpo. —Dijo y sonrió acercándose a la punta de mi pene con malicia mientras levantaba mis cejas de la sorpresa—. Aquí tienes a Lena de tierra 1, reportándose para dejártela bien dura.

Tragué saliva al escucharla y levanté mi cuerpo, apoyándome de los codos y mirándola.

—¿Lena de Tierra 1? Creí que estabas muerta y le habías dado tus recuerdos a mi Lena.

Negó con la cabeza y pasó la lengua por el largo de mi pene, haciéndome temblar.

—Ay, mierda... —Gemí, cerrando los ojos.

No me dijo más nada, simplemente comenzó a chupar la punta y humedecer con su saliva. Hizo que se me formará una erección y recordé todos mis momentos con esta Lena. La vi hacerme sexo oral mientras sentimientos que había desarrollado por ella salían a la luz. Se salió de mí boca y la vi acercarse, sentándose en mi cadera. Mordí mi labio, esperando que se posicionara para penetrarla. En cambio, me lleve la sorpresa que tomo mi miembro y comenzó a pasar la punta por sus pliegues. Suspiré al notar su humedad, en especial cuando mi erección creció tanto que llegaba casi hasta mi ombligo. Sentía su líquido chorreando sobre mi duro pene y no pude evitar excitarme más. La tomé de la cadera y me encontré con sus ojos. Su mirada había cambiado, era la Lena que había conocido, el Paragon de la humanidad. La arrimé a mis brazos y sin quitar mi mirada de la suya, cambié nuestros lugares, colocándome encima.

—Eres esa Lena, puedo verlo en tu mirada.

—Te extrañé, Kara. —Me dijo y sonrió—. Al fin me siento bien de estar así contigo. Me alegra haberte recuperado.

—Lamento no tener los recuerdos de tu Kara, pero sí formaremos recuerdos juntas.

Me sonrió y la vi ponerse roja. Fruncí el ceño y la miré sonriente.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté.

—Se podría decir que obtuviste un 2x1 en lo que a Lena Luthor se refiere.

Sonreí y me acerqué para besarla.

—Tendré que darles un orgasmo a cada una entonces.

—Nos gusta eso... —Dijo recibiendo mi beso y haciendo que sonara por la habitación—. Podemos compartirte.

—Qué bueno, porque yo a ustedes no.

Volví a besarla. ¿O debería decir besarlas? No importa. Metí mi lengua en su garganta mientras mi cadera se acercó a la suya. Mi miembro se deslizó por su pliegue y sentí la zona del clítoris por el largo.

—Ahhh... Kara... —Gimió y sonreí.

Mis manos fueron por su cintura hasta sus senos, agradecí que estuviera desnuda para no tener que arrancarle la ropa. Mientras llevé mi mano a su seno y acaricié su pezón, sentí el largo de mi miembro mojarse y tocar su centro. Su clítoris estaba duro y palpitando. Eso hizo que la deseara más y bajé mi mano de su seno hasta mi entrepierna. Tomé mi miembro húmedo y lo acerqué a su entrada.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Entra! —Gimió.

La miré a los ojos mientras me deslizaba dentro. Su interior caliente, húmedo y empapado hizo que me deslizara fácil.

—¡Ahhh! —Gemí mientras entraba.

—¡Ah... Si... Al fin! —Exclamó con deseo.

Comencé a mover mi cadera rítmicamente contra ella, sintiendo sus pliegues abrirse y empaparme. Me senté en la cama sin salirme, para estar sentada. La abrí bien de piernas, tomé sus caderas y comencé a moverme. Le di duro, veloz.

—¡Ahhhh, si! ¡Cógeme con tu velocidad, Kara! ¡Rápido!

Hice que colocará sus piernas sobre mis hombros mientras mi cadera la embestía y el líquido empapaba nuestra unión, logrando que cada embestida sonara con fuerza por toda la habitación.

—¡AHHH! ¡KARA!

—¡OH, LENA! ¡LENA! —Gemí mientras la cogía.

Aumenté la velocidad, le di profundo y sentí sus paredes.

—Eres mi esposa en esta vida... —Dijo entre gemidos y la miré sin detenerme—. No me importa, quiero que te vacíes dentro de mí. Quiero que me des duro y me des hasta por el culo.

—Sra. Luthor... —Dije con ironía y sonriendo—Me la follare hasta el agotamiento.

—¡Quiero que me folles, Supergirl! —Me dijo mientras se agarraba de la cama—. Follame duro...

Me moví con más intensidad, y agradecí aún estar bajo los efectos de esta pulsera de kryptonita porque de lo contrario ya habría matado a Lena con mi fuerza.  
Seguí penetrando a Lena con ganas hasta que de tanta velocidad se me salió. Aproveché ese momento para girarla.

—Ponte boca abajo, amor...

Le ordené. Hizo lo que le pedí y me senté en su cadera. Acomodé mi miembro en su entrada y la penetré. Entre despacio y la ví agarrarse de la cama con fuerza.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Fue casi nula la forma en que lo dijo, con apenas voz.

—Me gusta tu culo, tienes unas caderas hermosas. ¡Me las follare!

Sentí como si el demonio del sexo me apoderara. Llené a Lena de embestidas rítmicas y duras. Su trasero se tornó rojo del golpe de mi cadera y sentí el sudor en mi piel formarse. Le quería dar más rápido por lo que me salí y la hice quedar en cuatro. Luego tomé su cadera y me acerque peligrosamente a su culo.

—¿Sigues dispuesta a recibirme aquí?

—¡Dame duro! —Me gritó excitada.

Sonreí y comencé a deslizarme por su entrada. Estaba tan excitada que la entrada de su culo me recibió fácil. Entré y salí despacio para ayudarla a acostumbrarla mientras usaba mi mano para tomar si líquido y bañar mi miembro. Poco a poco la sentí menos apretada y le di rápido. La cama se movía, sus glúteos estaban al rojo vivo de los golpes y me desesperé. Me salí, la recosté en la cama me coloqué encima. La besé y la embestí por la vagina. Sentí el frenesí y eso la enloqueció porque me agarró con fuerza y comenzó a gritar conmigo.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Sí! ¡Kara! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh!

—Oh, Lena... Estás muy deliciosa. Amo estar dentro de ti. Ahhh... Ahhh.. ahhh

—Ahhh... Ahhh... ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh, Kara! ¡No pares!

—¡No voy a parar! ¡No voy a parar! —Cada vez la cogía más y más rápido, más profundo—. Ahhh... Ahhh... ¡Así, Lena!

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Kara vacíate! ¡CÓGEME, MALDITA SEA! —me agarró del rostro y mordió mi labio, haciéndome sangrar—. ¡Maldita Kryptoniana! ¡Quiero que te vacíes en mí!

La forma en que me habló, violenta y enojada... Me enloqueció.

—¡Dime maldita otra vez!

Le dije mientras le di rápido y duro. La follaba intenso por lo que resonó en toda la habitación.

—¿Te gusta que te insulte? —Me dijo y ye asentí.

—¡Insúltame, Lena! ¡Insúltame! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Sí!

No podía dejar de embestirla, era adictiva.

—¡Maldita! ¡Cógeme! ¡Vamos, Kryptoniana! ¡Follame hasta explotar, maldita!

—Escucharte... Insultarme... Me excita... Ahhh... si...

—¡Ahhh! ¡Siii! ¡Kara! ¡No pares! ¡No pares! ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhhh!

—¡Grita mi nombre, Lena! ¡Gritalo!

Le di mucho más duro, sintiendo su sudor y el mío hacernos brillar ante la Luz de la tarde que caía.

—¡Oh, Kara! ¡KARA! AHHHHH .. VOY... VOY A... AHHH... AHHHHH

Sentí el Interior de Lena cerrarse y casi que succionar mi pene. Sentir la presión me hizo enloquecer y me acerque a su cuello. Lo mordí con ganas y comencé a chuparlo. Ahogué mi grito con una chupada en su cuello y una mordida. Sabía que le dejaría marca pero no me importo. Me sentí correr dentro de ella y me deleite con la sensación. Dejé todo el peso de mi cuerpo caer sobre el suyo y me faltaba el aire. Ella estaba igual, pero no evitó que me abrazara.

—Definitivamente me tenías ganas. —Me dijo.

Sonreí y la miré sonriente.

—Apaga está kryptonita, deja que recupere mi fuerza y te daré duro de nuevo.

Sonrió enormemente y negó con la cabeza.

—Ven, descansa. Ya es tarde y Lori llegará con J'onn en cualquier momento.

Que mencionara a Lori hizo que me diera cuenta de algo. La miré y me salí de ella me acomodé al costado y formulé el pensamiento en mi cabeza mientras ella se reía.

—¿Te dije que me encanta que la tengas grande? —Me dijo y le sonreí—. ¿Qué tanto piensas?

La quedé mirando y sonreí.

—Pensaba que con todo el sexo que tuvimos hoy puedo dejarte embarazada.

Levantó las cejas y sonrió, roja entre tanto sudor.

—¿Quieres embarazarme? —Me preguntó.

La miré y asentí.

—Quiero le demos un hermanito o hermanita a Lori. ¿Qué dices?

Se acercó y me abrazó, desnuda entre mis brazos.

—Creo que una parte de mí no sabe lo que es ser madre y está feliz ante la idea.

—¿Y tú? ¿Quieres embarazarte otra vez?

Le pregunté y me asintió. Se acercó y me besó. Sus labios captaron los míos con hambre. Dejé que me besara mientras se entrelazaba a mí y ni podía creer que mi miembro se animará otra vez. Ella notó la dureza y me permitió acomodarme en ella. Su interior estaba sensible pero me recibió una vez más. Gemí ante su conocido interior y la miré mientras entraba y salía de ella.

—Quiero que me hagas el amor por primera vez. Te amo, Kara.

Noté cuál Lena me estaba hablando. Está Lena ya no estaba herida por la muerte de su Kara, está estaba feliz de tenerme. Abrazó mi cintura con sus piernas mientras cerré los ojos, acaricié su lengua con la mía, explotando su boca. Uno de mis brazos se apoyaba en el colchón mientras el otro acariciaba su sudada piel. Su cintura, sus senos, su cuello, su rostro. Me perdí, me perdí en el momento. Le demostré que la amaba, le hice el amor y la miré a los ojos para recuperar aire.

—Te amo, Lena. Y también estoy enamorada de ti. Y con gusto te haré mía por primera vez.

Su líquido envolvía mi miembro, estaba sensible y su cuerpo agotado. Pero me recibió. La embestí despacio mientras gemía en su boca. Giramos en la cama y quedamos intercambiados de lugares. No me salí de ella y me perdí mientras cabalgaba en mí. Subía y bajaba, haciéndome suya. Mis manos fueron a sus caderas, luego a su espalda y recorrí su espina dorsal con mis dedos. Dejé su boca para besar su cuello, su mandíbula y su espalda se hizo hacia atrás para permitir que su seno fuera a mi boca. Llevé su pezón a mi boca y lo devore mientras estaba dentro de ella. La sentí mi mujer, la sentí mía. Volví a su rostro y me senté en la cama, la penetré mientras la miré a los ojos.

—¿Te casas conmigo de nuevo, Lena?

Me sonrió y comenzó a llorar. Pude ver cómo ambas Lena's se hicieron una sola para mí en ese momento, ese momento donde estaba dentro de ella haciéndole el amor.

—Me quiero casar contigo, te amo. Te amo, Kara Zor-El.

—Y yo te amo, Lena Luthor.

Nos miramos a los ojos mientras me movía, sentadas en la cama. Se aferró a mi cuello y su rostro excitante era un deleite visual. La vi mirar la pulsera de kryptonita y la apagó. Sentí la fuerza regresar a mi cuerpo y ella mirarme.

—Quiero seas tú misma. Con todas tus habilidades.

—Podría lastimarte, Lena. —Le dije y negó.

—No, no lo harás. Tú jamás me harías daño. —Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y sonrió—. Vacíate, déjame embarazada.

Sonreí y giré nuestros cuerpos usando mis poderes. Flote hasta dejarla abajo y me moví despacio pero disfrutando. Le hice el amor y cuando la sentí apretarse, la vi llegar al orgasmo para llegar al mío, segundo después. Me vacié en ella, con la idea de que tendríamos otro bebé. La idea de agrandar la familia que tenemos con Lori, ella y yo, era hermoso. Me salí de ella una vez que llegué y la abracé, llorando.

—¿Por qué lloras? —Me preguntó.

—Porque me haces feliz. Te amo.

—Te amo.

Luego de eso, decidimos darnos una sesión de besos. Salimos de la cama y nos dimos una ducha. Nos vestimos y comenzamos a preparar la cena, esperando a Lori. J'onn la había llevado a casa de Álex y está la llevó al cine con Kelly. Me escribió diciendo que la tendría unas horas para que tuviéramos tiempo de calidad como pareja, cosa que agradecí. Si estábamos buscando otro bebé, quiero mantener estos momentos con ella más seguido.

La puerta se abrió y vi correr a Lori.

—¡Mamita! ¡Te extrañé!

Sonreí y la abracé con ganas. La subí a mis caderas y miré a Álex que entraba en ese momento con Kelly.

—Gracias, Álex.

—No fue nada, solo fuimos al cine.

Dijo Kelly.

—J'onn me recupero los recuerdos. —Dijo Álex y miró a Lena—. Perdóname por favor.

—Tranquila, está todo bien.

Sonreí a Lena y luego miré a Lori.

—¿Quieres que te cuente algo?

—¡Sí! ¡Cuéntame!

La abracé con cariño y le sonreí.

—¿Sabes que amo a mami, no? —Le pregunté y me asintió feliz—. Pues, no pude evitarlo. Y le pedí que se case conmigo otra vez. ¿Qué dices?

—¿De verdad? —Exclamó Álex mirando a Lena.

Está le sonrió a ella y Kelly, les asintió y ambas corrieron a Lena para abrazarla. Lori y yo nos reímos mientras veíamos la escena.

—Me gusta tenerte de vuelta mami. —Dijo Lori y la miré sorprendida. Ella me sonrió y acarició mi rostro—. El abuelo J'onn me ayudó a recordar mi otra vida. Estoy feliz de que te tengamos de vuelta. Te extrañamos.

No pude evitar comenzar a llorar ante sus palabras. Mi vista se aguó y la abracé con ganas. Ella hizo lo mismo y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Las demás estaban en silencio.

—Te amo, Lori. Y aunque yo no soy tu verdadera mamá. Haré que tengas presente a tu madre, Kara. Y te amare, te cuidare y seré tu madre. Siempre estaré para ti, siempre voy a protegerte.

Lori mi hizo verla y me miró con sus ojitos llorosos de emoción.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto, mami? —Le asentí y siguió—. Todos mis cumpleaños pedí que regresaras a mí. Mi deseo se cumplió. Y pronto seré yo la que te cuide a ti. Seré una heroína como tú.

Sonreí y acaricié su rostro con ternura.

—Tú, Lori Luthor... —Dije señalando su pecho—. Tú eres mi héroe. Tú eres mi Supergirl.

Me sonrió y me abrazó. En medio de ese abrazo miré a las tres mujeres que habían estado mirando, llorando. Miré a Lena y está sonrió, emocionada porque seguro recordaba que ella me dijo esas palabras.

—Te amo.

Le dije y me sonrió.

—Te amo.

Le guiñe un ojo y nos acercamos a ellas para preparar la cena.

Está crisis había sido un caos y aún tengo que saber qué pasó. Alex dijo que notaría muchos cambios en este nuevo universo. Y aún me quedaba saberlos. Pero una cosa era segura. Me casaría con Lena Luthor otra vez, está vez de verdad. Y disfrutaría de la familia que estoy formando con ella. Lo haría.

...

**Y ahora viene el epílogo. Espero les haya gustado esta historia.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Laureen**


	13. Epílogo

***Kara Pov.***

¿Qué sucedió se preguntan? Pues, algo increíble. Descubrimos que al morir y crear este universo, Oliver nos dio el mayor de los regalos. Unió mi universo con Tierra 1. Y eso explica por qué Lena de Tierra 1 se fusionó con mi Lena. Luego de tener una charla con Katie, quien ahora es mi mejor amiga y se aparece en nuestra casa para pasar el rato con nosotras y se lleva demasiado bien con Lori, no puede haber dos versiones de una misma persona, una debe morir. Para evitar un problema, Oliver unió a las dos Lenas. Kate tuvo un una situación bastante difícil con las dos versiones de su hermana y me sentí afortunada de tener a las dos Lenas juntas en una sola persona.

—¡Kara! —Dijo la voz de Barry y me giré—. ¿Estás bien?

Le asentí y me miré frente al espejo. Tenía un vestido Kryptoniano puesto, con mi dispositivo activado para ocultar mi miembro y lista para casarme con Lena. Claro, esto era más íntimo, privado y significativo ya que en realidad ya estamos casadas. Esto sería enteramente para los que saben nuestro pasado y que viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, estoy casada con Lena de Tierra 1 pero no me he casado con mi Lena. Solo que hablando con ella, le dije que quería casarme con las dos y creo que ambas van a llegar a un acuerdo para poder disfrutar el momento ambas. Es extraño ver a Lena con doble personalidad pero no hay diferencia en ella, solo en recuerdos porque son la misma persona, lo cual lo hizo fácil de asimilar.

—¡Mamita, qué culo que tienes! —Dijo la voz de Sarah y me reí.

Me giré para verla entrar con una enorme sonrisa y negué.

—Ava va a matarte si te escucha.

—Naa… ella sabe que te molesto porque estas nerviosa.

Sonreí y los miré.

—¿Cómo me veo? —Les pregunté.

Barry me sonrió y asintió. Miré a Sarah y esta me asintió tomando mi hombro.

—Estás hermosa y cuando veas a Lena, quedarás muda.

Sonreí ante la imagen mental de cómo se vería Lena.

—¿Dónde está Lori? —Pregunté a Sarah y esta sonrió.

—Está con tu madre Eliza, Alura y Kate. Sigo sorprendida como esa niña ablandó su corazón.

Sonreí ante la imagen de mi pequeña Supergirl. La puerta se abrió y Clark ingresó con un traje Kryptoniano. Me miró y sonrió emocionado.

—¡Wow! Kara… te ves… —Se cortó a sí mismo, quedando sin palabras.

—¿Es hora? —Le pregunté y me asintió.

Miré a Barry y este tomó mi mano y me miró con una enorme sonrisa.

—Luego de hablarlo con Iris, decidimos que queremos prestarles nuestra canción. Así que si no te importa, voy a cantar para ustedes así como tú lo hiciste para nosotros.

—¡Oh, Barry! —Le dije.

Lo abracé y me devolvió el abrazo con ganas. Luego me sonrió y se retiró con Sarah. Clark se acercó y me sonrió extendiendo su brazo. Primero nos acercaríamos nosotros al altar, donde todos esperaban. Escuché el piano y me aferré a mi primo con nervios. Lo miré y me sonrió.

—Voy a casarme, Clark.

—Así es, vas a casarte. ¿Lista, Kara?

Le asentí y nos encaminamos. Noté a Barry acercarse al micrófono mientras la melodía de su canción sonaba acústico, esperaría a cantar para cuando llegue Lena lo cual me pareció adorable. Noté a Lillian junto a Lori mirarme con una enorme sonrisa y le guiñé a mi hija. J'onn miraba junto a Eliza, Alex y Kelly que estaban más que emocionados. Kate me sonreía desde el puesto de "padrino" como le asigné. Clark representaba a mi familia para entregarme, debido a que mi madre Alura estaba ahí esperando para casarnos. Al verme, sonrió comenzando a llorar. Me quedé de pie al costado e intercambié una mirada. Ahí estaban todos, el equipo Flash, el que quedaba de Arrow, Legends y nosotros. Hasta Mia, la hija de Oliver, había viajado del futuro para estar presente en este momento y se encontraba junto a Felicity.

La melodía del piano se reinició y Barry comenzó a cantar en el momento en que miré al final del pasillo y noté a Lena entrando con Lex del brazo.

Jamás me imaginé verla con su hermano pero lo que me impactó era lo hermosa que estaba en un vestido Kryptoniano. Maquillada, arreglada y hermosa. Me miró a los ojos y para cuando Barry terminó de cantar, la letra de la canción estaba grabada en mi mente junto con la hermosa sonrisa de mi bella y hermosa Lena. Miré a Lex, quien me sonrió y me entregó la mano de su hermana. Estiré la mía y Lena la tomó con delicadeza. Me perdí en la sonrisa que me enseñaba, en sus ojos verdes. Se paró frente a mí y solo podíamos vernos a los ojos.

—Estimados presentes. —Comenzó a decir mi madre y la miramos, estaba llorando emocionada pero siguió—. Estamos aquí para unir a dos almas. ¿Quién representa a Kara Zor-El?

—La casa de El representa a Kara como su familia en esta unión. —Dijo Clark detrás de mí.

Lo miré y me sonrió, asintiendo. Miré a mamá y esta sonrió.

—¿Quién representa a Lena Luthor? —Dijo y Lex dio un paso adelante.

—Los Luthor representamos a Lena como su familia. —Dijo y esta le sonrió.

De verdad que Lex estaba tratando de mejorar. Estaba haciendo terapia y había aceptado tener un dispositivo para localizarlo en todo momento y estaba bajo supervisión del DEO. Así que todo estaba arreglándose poco a poco.

—Están todos reunidos aquí como testigos de la unión de estas dos almas. —Dijo mi madre y me miró—. Kara Zor-El, ¿aceptas tu unión a Lena Luthor?

—La acepto. —Dije y tomé la mano de Lena para hacer la promesa Kryptoniana—. Yo, Kara Zor-El, hija de Krypton, me prometo a ti ahora y siempre. Que Rao ilumine nuestro sendero y la familia que formamos juntas.

Terminé de decir esto y saqué una pulsera de diamantes con azul, el color de mi casa, como corresponde la tradición. Una vez que la coloqué en su muñeca, fue el turno de Lena.

—Lena Luthor. —dijo mi madre y Lena la miró—. ¿Aceptas tu unión a Kara Zor-El?

—La acepto. —dijo Lena y tomó mis manos en las suyas—. Yo, Lena Luthor, habitante de la Tierra Prima, me prometo a ti ahora y siempre. Que Rao ilumine nuestro sendero y la familia que formamos juntas.

Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla mientras veía a Lena tomar la pulsera verde con diamantes de su muñeca y colocarla en la mía. Una vez que lo hizo, tomamos nuestras manos y mamá se acercó para tomar las nuestras unidas.

—Rao bendice esta unión, así como Krypton y la Tierra aceptan la unión de estas dos almas. Dos almas que han pasado por mucho y seguirán luchando para estar juntas. ¡Denle un aplauso para Kara y Lena Zor-El-Luthor!

Escuchar nuestros nombres unidos era más que maravilloso. Todos aplaudieron y escuchamos la voz de Ray, de los Legendas.

—¡Puedes besar a la chica! —Gritó y todos rieron.

Sonreí feliz y me acerqué a ella. Entrelacé sus dedos en los míos y la miré a los ojos. Pude ver a ambas versiones sonreírme en una sola persona, pero de la nada, vi a mi Lena surgir y me sonrió.

—Creyó correcto que estuviera presente porque ella ya estuvo casada contigo y… esto es nuevo para ti y para mí. —dijo Lena y le sonreí—. Te amo, Kara.

—Te amo, Lena. Te amo…

Me acerqué y uní mis labios a los suyos. Todos aplaudieron pero el sonido me ensordeció, no escuché lo que decían. Solo la sentía a ella, su beso. Sus labios eran tibios, dulces y amorosos. Me quedé así un momento sin prestar atención en el tiempo, disfrutando del beso que me estaba regalando y yo le regalaba a ella.

Creo que no me di cuenta cuánto me había aislado hasta que sentimos una mano jalando de nuestros vestidos. Cortamos el beso para notar a Lori y le sonreímos mientras todos estaban a las risas.

—Mami, ¿qué es ese sonido? —Dijo Lori.

Fruncí el ceño y Lena la miró.

—¿Qué sonido, amor? —Le preguntó ella.

—El que viene de ahí. —dijo Lori señalando su vientre.

En tanto dijo eso quedé muda y escuché. Era… eso era…

—¿Eso es un latido? —Escuché que decía Clark asombrado.

—Lo es… —Dije y miré a Lena.

Esta me miró sorprendida y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Pero cómo? No ha pasado ni un mes desde que estamos en esta tierra. ¿Cómo?

Dijo Lena y sentí a Lex quejarse. Lo miramos y estaba cruzado de brazos, como molesto.

—El vanishing point. —dijo él.

Ahí comprendí su tono de voz. ¡Lena y yo estuvimos juntas en ese momento! ¡Oh, por Rao! Me giré a Sarah y la miré. Esta estaba con los ojos abiertos y una media sonrisa.

—¿Es posible que Oliver mantuviera esto? —Dije señalando su vientre y ella asintió.

—Creo que lo que debemos hacer es felicitarlas. Serán mamás otra vez.

Dijo y Lori enloqueció.

—¡¿Eso es un bebé?! —Dijo y todos reímos.

Estiré mi mano y la puse en su vientre. Lena me sonrió y se acercó a mí para abrazarme y apoyar su frente en la mía. Nos quedamos así y abrazamos a Lori un momento. Esta era mi familia ahora.

Ahora el festejo era mucho más grande. No solo por nuestra boda, sino por el nuevo miembro que llegaría a la familia. Lori se pasó toda la fiesta corriendo de un lado a otro con comida para Lena. Reclamaba estar siendo una buena hermana mayor, como Alex le dijo que debería ser y quería alimentar a su hermanito u hermanita.

Tuvimos un momento donde Lena y yo tomamos una decisión con respecto al bebé. Nos acercamos a Felicity y Mia y les sonreímos.

—¿Cómo están pasando? —Preguntó Lena y Mia sonrió.

—Excelente. ¡Gracias por la invitación! ¡Felicidades!

Dijo y le sonreímos. Lena me asintió y las miramos.

—Quisiéramos su autorización para algo. —Dije y Felicity dejó de sonreír, creo que intuía lo que iba a decir—. Si el bebé es niño… quisiéramos llamarlo Oliver.

Tanto a Mia como Felicity se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Nos sonrieron y ambas asintieron luego de mirarse sonrientes.

—Será un honor. —dijo Felicity.

Abracé a Lena, acariciando su vientre y les sonreímos. No sabíamos qué haríamos si el bebé era niña pero algo me decía que sería niño por lo que nos acercamos a Brainy.

—¿Será niño verdad? —Le pregunté.

Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y aclaró su garganta. Estaba con Nia del brazo y ella le asintió.

—Vamos, diles la verdad.

Él la miró y luego a nosotras. Nos asintió y sonrió.

—Será Oliver Zor-El-Luthor. —Dijo y todos los presentes hicieron silencio escuchándolo—. O mejor conocido como Oliver Danvers Luthor… Alias… Superboy.

Miré sorprendida a Lena y luego vimos a Brainy girarse y mirar a Lori, que le sonrió.

—¿Cómo me llamaré en el futuro, tío Brainy? —Le preguntó ella.

Él le sonrió y se acercó a ella. La tomó en brazos y la miró.

—Pues tú… te llamarás Powergirl. En honor a tu madre.

Lori me miró sonriendo y le sonreí orgullosa. Ciertamente esas eran noticias que nos sorprendían oír pero que nos daban orgullo.

Luego de la fiesta que celebraron, Lillian me indicó que se llevaría a Lori por lo que pude retirarme con Lena a nuestro apartamento. Aparecí volando con ella en la ventana de nuestra habitación e ingresamos en silencio. Cerramos las ventanas mientras Lena se quitaba los zapatos.

—Estos zapatos me están volviendo loca.

Dijo y sonreí. Me acerqué y la ayudé a quitarlos. Los dejé a un lado y miré su vientre un momento. Me acerqué y le di un beso. Las manos de Lena acariciaron mi pelo con ternura y levanté la mirada. Le sonreí y me puse de pie. Me acerqué al estéreo y puse mi lista de reproducción. Hice una lista de canciones que me recuerdan a Lena. Antes de poner play la miré.

—Pondré la lista en aleatorio y la primera canción que salga, será nuestra canción. ¿Te parece?

Me asintió y puse play. Al instante comenzó a sonar _Like I'm Gonna Lose You_, de Meghan Trainor y John Legend. Sonreí y miré a Lena que estaba sonriendo. Me acerqué a ella y estiré mi mano. Me miró levantando una ceja pero no dijo nada, la tomó.

La acerqué a mí y envolví uno de mis brazos por la cintura mientras la otra estaba entrelazada a sus dedos y ella me agarró del hombro. Apoyó su rostro en el mío y comenzamos a bailar lento. Para cuando llegó la voz de John Legend, comencé a bailar moviándome por la habitación estirando mi brazo y haciendo que gire hacia mí, cosa que la hizo reír. La abracé por la espalda y seguimos bailando mientras acariciaba su vientre y comencé a darle besos en el cuello.

El solo de guitarra llegó en el momento en que comencé a darle caricias y continué en esa posición hasta que _A thousand years_ comenzó a sonar y me decidí a cambiar de táctica. Apagué el dispositivo que ocultaba mi miembro mientras mis manos comenzaban a quitarle el vestido que tenía un cierra en la espalda. Para mi sorpresa, no tenía ropa interior. Lena estaba completamente desnuda y eso hizo que mi miembro se pusiera duro, el saber que estuvo desnuda todo este tiempo me dejó loca. La respiración de Lena se hizo pesada mientras veía el vestido caer lentamente y luego golpear el suelo. Lena levantó una pierna para salirse del vestido y con la otra lo lanzó a la otra habitación. Luego se giró y me miró a los ojos mientras me abría el vestido. Lo quitó de la misma forma e hice lo mismo que ella. yo sí estaba en ropa interior y vi a Lena quitar primero mi sostén para luego lanzarlo por la habitación y luego mi bóxer. La vi agacharse para quitarlo y para cuando lo lanzó a un lado, seguía arrodillada. Mi miembro estaba animado, causa del momento. Vi los ojos de Lena prenderse.

—Te ves deliciosa, Kara. —Me dijo.

Se acercó y tomó mi miembro para llevarlo a su boca. Suspiré pero no cerré los ojos, la vi en todo momento. Quería ver cómo me lo hacía y me deleite con la sensual vista. Se lo comió completo hasta que se formó una erección que ciertamente, dolía. Necesitaba su interior y quería excitarla de igual forma. La hice ponerse de pie y la besé con intensidad mientras me acercaba a la cama. La tomé de la cintura y la senté en mi cadera para luego ir a la cama. Iba a tomar la pulsera de Kryptonita y me detuvo.

—No, quiero que seas tú misma esta noche por favor.

—¿Estás segura? —Le pregunté y me asintió.

—Sí, estoy segura. Quiero que me hagas el amor en nuestra noche de bodas.

Le sonreí y la miré enamorada mientras me colocaba encima de ella. Fui a su cuello y dejé besos, delicados y húmedos. La vi sostenerse de las sábanas de la cama mientras me deleitaba. Bajé hasta sus senos y atrapé un pezón en mi boca, jugando con mi lengua hasta que quedó duro. No fue lo único que quedó duro, mi miembro estaba que explotaba y necesitaba estar en ella urgente. Regresé a sus labios y mientras su lengua jugaba con la mía, me posicioné. Usé mis rodillas como apoyo y con una mano acomodé la punta en su entrada. Luego tomé su cintura con una mano y la otra me apoyé en el colchón mientras me deslizaba lentamente.

—Ahhh… —Gimió en mi boca.

Gruñí y gemí en silencio mientras ella mordía mi labio. Sus senos y los míos se rozaban y comencé a moverme lento. Cerré los ojos mientras su lengua y la mía se daba otra caricia. Estar dentro de ella era mágico y la embestí lento, para no lastimarla con mis poderes pero disfrutando. Tomé su pierna para subirla hasta mi cadera y ella arrimó ambas de sus piernas para apretarme y apoyarlas en mis glúteos. Corté el beso para mirarla a los ojos mientras me movía dentro y fuera de ella. Nos miramos a los ojos con muchísimo amor mientras nos entregábamos. Lena me hizo el amor como jamás me lo había hecho. Me entregué a ella con deleite hasta que ella misma tomó la pulsera de Kryptonita y me pidió que la use con un gesto.

No decíamos nada, gemíamos en silencio y aumentamos el ritmo una vez que sentí el poder de la Kryptonita que no me haría lastimarla. Ahí la embestí con ganas pero sin perder la ternura de saber que le estaba haciendo el amor.

***Lena Pov.***

Kara realmente me estaba haciendo el amor, era dulce e incluso con Kryptonita, se movió lento, acariciando mi interior. Me llenaba el cuerpo de besos mientras no quitaba su miembro de mi interior. Tenerla dentro me hacía sentirla completa y la apreté con mis piernas para que no parara. Me sorprendió tomando mis piernas y abriéndolas. Se sentó en la cama y me embistió con mucha velocidad al tiempo que me miraba a los ojos con deseo.

—Me matas de deseo, Lena. No puedo dejar de hacerte el amor… ahhh… ahhh…

—Sigue, Kara… ahhh… sigue…

Cada embestida era hacerme llegar al cielo y sentí que mis músculos se tensionaron de la nada y lancé un grito mientras llegaba a un orgasmo. Me agarré de las sábanas mientras me retorcía de placer. Pero Kara no se detuvo, no. Ella estaba hambrienta de mí y quería darle todo. Hice que se saliera y me llevé su miembro repleto de mi líquido a mi boca. Lo succioné un momento y luego me moví para estar en cuatro. Me agarré de la cama y ella no dudó. Se acercó e ingresó a mi vagina lento. Estaba sensible por el reciente orgasmo por lo que fue delicada y se movió lento. Sentí sus senos erectos en mi espalda mientras mis glúteos golpeaban sus caderas cada vez más frenéticas.

—Eres mi esposa, Lena. —Me dijo mientras me embestía más rápido—. Quiero marcarte por completo.

La miré mientras me embestía y se pegó a mi cuerpo, moviéndose lento por un momento.

—Dame todo lo duro que quieras.

—¿Y el bebé? —Me preguntó y le sonreí.

—Estás con el grado de Kryptonita, estaremos bien. —Le aseguré.

Me sostuve de la cama mientras dejaba que Kara me embistiera y dejara mis glúteos rojos.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! ¡Lena! —Gritaba en gemidos.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Kara! ¡Ahhh! ¡Sigue! Más rápido por favor…estoy… tan cerca… ahhhhh… ahhhhh…

—¡Te daré bien rápido! ¡Ahh! ¡Sí! ¡Así!

Se movió tanto que por un segundo creí que tendría su súper velocidad. Su miembro creció en grandes proporciones dentro de mí y se salió. Me recostó en la cama y se colocó encima. Me abrió de piernas e ingresó en mí, mirándome a los ojos. Su celeste tenía el iris negro del deseo. Comenzó a penetrarme tan duro que mi clítoris sentía las embestidas y me aferré con fuerza a su espalda.

—¡Ahh! ¡KARA! ¡SIGUE! ¡AHHH! ¡AHHH!

—AHHH… Lena… Lena… LENA… AHHHH

Sentí mis paredes apretarse en su miembro y me tensioné para llegar al orgasmo más impresionante de toda mi vida. En especial porque la sentí vaciarse con muchas ganas dentro de mí. Miré a Kara como tenía los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba de vaciarse en mí. Verla así hizo que llegara a un segundo orgasmo que no esperé, ya que me dio una última embestida que dejó mi cuerpo temblando.

Kara cayó rendida encima de mí y nos quedamos recuperando el aire un momento. Se salió lento y sin fuerzas y cayó a mi lado. La miré con una sonrisa y estaba muy sudada, igual que yo. Me abrazó a ella y me dio un beso, haciéndome sentir sus cortas respiraciones agotadas.

—Te amo, Lena. Amo tenerte en mi vida, amo la hija que tenemos y el hijo que estás esperando. Los amo.

Me dijo y la besé con ganas. Me arrimé a sus brazos y me apoyé en su pecho, dejando que me cubriera con las sábanas. En sus brazos, le respondí.

—Siempre te amé, Kara. Siempre te amaré. Sin importar la tierra en la que estemos o qué versión sea de mí misma, siempre estaré enamorada de ti. —Levanté la mirada para observarla a los ojos y lloraba—. Quiero que sepas que me hiciste la mujer más afortunada del universo. No solo me diste amor sincero y verdadero, me estás dando una familia y es todo lo que quiero en la vida. Una familia contigo.

—Y esta vida recién comienza, Lena. Estaremos juntas siempre, te lo prometo.

Le sonreí a mi esposa y por primera vez en la vida, me sentí feliz. Me abracé a ella y supe, que sin importar lo que sucedió, si tuviera la oportunidad de volver atrás y deshacer todo, lo haría todo completamente igual. Ya que no cambiaría absolutamente nada.

No cambiaría a mi Kara por nada del mundo. Ella fue, es y siempre será… mi héroe.

_FIN_

...

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Dejen su comentario, por aquí en mi PV. Gracias.**

**Laureen**


End file.
